YOU ARE NOT ALONE
by lorihansen25
Summary: The love story of Nurse Sabrina Santiago and Dr. Patrick Drake
1. Chapter 1

**You are Not Alone-Chapter 1**

_**Patrick & Sabrina arrive at the hospital just in time to get the results from Ellie. Britt comes from behind.**_

**Britt:** What the hell do you two think you are doing? I know what that is, _she says looking at the envelope Patrick was holding._

**Patrick: **We're about to find out if and how long you've been lying to me and Sabrina.

**Sabrina: **How did you know we were here?

**Britt**: Your little boy toy let it slip back at the apartment. I can't believe you went behind my back. I could have the three of you fired for this! But since I've already told you, thousands of times, that this baby is yours Patrick, then I will not be going to the board. Go ahead, open it...it won't scare me because I haven't been lying!

_Sabrina: _I'm not mad that Felix slipped and told you. Actually, I'm glad! Saves me and Patrick the trip to evict you from my apartment and our lives for good! Sweetie, she says taking Patrick's hand...I think it's time to kick the Britch to the curb...

**Patrick**: Okay, here goes nothin..._he says opening the envelope. He takes a deep breath and reads the results._

**Sabrina**: Sweetie, say something,_ she says seeing the look on his face. Patrick?_

**Patrick:** Stunned, "Unbelievable!"_ He says shaking his head, unbelievable. But then again I'm not surprised, he says to no one in particular._

**Britt:** I told you, Patrick...I wasn't...

**Patrick: **Lying? That's ALL you've been doing Britt!

**Sabrina: **What are you saying? _She asks worriedly._

**Patrick:** Looks at her lovingly _(while Britt scoffs)_ Get ready to have me allllll to yourself! Without any interruptions or crying babies!

**Sabrina**: The baby isn't yours, is it? _She says with a big smile leaning their heads together._

**Patrick**: Nope! You were right all along babe,_ kissing her._

_**Britt tries to get out of there before Patrick & Sabrina can catch her, but fails.**_

**Patrick**: Hold on just a second, he says putting his foot on her wheel chair wheel...just where do you think you're going?

**Britt: **Obviously to pack my things...she says with a tear.

**Patrick:** Don't give me that fake crying crap...It's not going to work anymore...we're done, Britt...for good...and as for the baby you're carrying, you have some major explaining to do to its parents.

_**Sabrina looks very confused.**_

**Sabrina:** Babe, What are you talking about?

**Patrick:** Here, take a look at this.._.he hands his girlfriend the results to see for herself who the baby's parents actually are and she cannot believe what she sees._

**Sabrina: **Are you serious? _She looks up dumbfounded._

**Ellie: **Apparently, Dr. Westbourne here injected herself with Dante and Lulu's extra embryo and decided to pass it off as hers and Dr. Drake's. And unfortunately for my boyfriend he has no idea that Maxie is actually carrying his child and not Dante and Lulu's.

**Sabrina:** This is (she shakes her head in disbelief) just...I have no words. No, that's not true...HOW DARE YOU! YOU are truly soleless to have been able to get away with this! All these people you've hurt and they don't even have any idea what you've done but they will! Oh boy will they be filled in on the lives you are messing with. Do you know how many lives you've impacted by your lies? Not to mention these poor defenseless babies you and Maxie are carrying. Dante and Lulu have already fallen in love with the baby Maxie is carrying and thinking they are welcoming a daughter into this world in a few short SHORT months and now their whole world will be torn upside down.

**Britt:** It doesn't have too...we can still...

**Patrick: **OH it has to alright! Lulu is a dear friend and I cannot and WILL not live my life knowing that HER and Dante's real baby is being mothered by this, _he says pointing his finger in Britt's direction up and down._

**Sabrina**: You have till the end of the day to get your stuff out of my apartment! And this whole fake sickness act can stop while we're at it!

**Patrick: **Hold on, babe...she actually does have the illness. That's how we can also tell she is carrying Lulu's baby and NOT mine. Lulu had had some previous complications during her first pregnancy that she miscarried and it attributed to the Hypermesis. They didn't get the results because by the time she would have been tested for the problems she was having she had already miscarried the baby.

**Sabrina:** Oh poor Lulu! Well, ok, then you're sick...she pauses...in more ways than one, but besides that, you will not be living with me and Felix anymore!

**Patrick:** I'm going to call Lulu and Dante and have them meet us in the conference room to talk about this. While I'm at it I may as well call Maxie and Spinelli.

**Ellie:** Wait! Spinelli doesn't know that Maxie is having his baby. I haven't told him and.._..she starts to choke up with tears._

**Patrick**: Do you see how much trouble you've caused? I hope it was all worth it. He says putting the phone to his ear waiting for Lulu to answer the phone.

**Ellie**: Dr. Drake...

**Patrick:** Please, call me Patrick...I mean considering all you've done for us, you're more than a colleague, you're a friend.

**Ellie:** Thank you, Patrick. If it's alright, I'd like to be the one to tell Spinelli about this. He won't be happy and we'll probably break up because of my knowing this secret but I think it would be easier coming from me.

**Patrick: **Absolutely. Send me a text when you're ready and we will all have to break the news to Dante and Lulu together.

_Lulu walks past them on her way to meet Maxie for a baby appointment._

**Lulu:** Tell Lulu what?_ She says with a smile._

**Patrick**: Lulu...hi...what are you doing here?

**Lulu: **I'm meeting Lulu for an appointment.

**Britt: **There's something you need to know about your baby..._she jumps in before Patrick can continue._

**Patrick**: Britt...

**Britt: **You wanted me to do the right thing...didn't you?

**Lulu: **Okay, you're starting to scare me...what's wrong with my little girl?

**Patrick: **We shouldn't do this here...Lulu, can you get Maxie and Dante and meet us in the conference room? _We'll explain it there in private._

**Lulu: **Ah, sure, yea...we'll be there in 10 minutes.

**Patrick**: Ellie, would you get Spinelli and well...

**Ellie: **Yea, I'm on the case...

**_Patrick takes a breath and breaths out loud to release stress..._**

**Patrick**: This is all happening so fast...

**Sabrina: **It'll be okay, I promise.._.she says hugging him._

**Britt: **Ugh, can the two of you be any more nauseating?

**Patrick**: That's enough! We're in love...and I'm sure that's something you've never experienced!

**Britt: **I'm going to go throw up now, _she says leaving._

**Patrick:** Don't go too far! He shouts!

**_Britt rolls her eyes and rolls away._**

**_Sabrina stunned at what Patrick said to Britt._**

**Patrick: **Hey, you okay there?_ He says waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention..._

**Sabrina:** Huh? Oh, hi! Yea...I'm sorry I thought I heard something but so much has been going on in the last few minutes I could have heard wrong.

**Patrick:** No, Sabrina...you heard me right.._.he takes her hands and holds them close to him_. I'm sorry it's not in a more romantic setting, but I need you to know this.

**Sabrina**: What?_ She whispers kissing him softly on the lips._

**Patrick: **Sabrina Santiago...you've brought life back into me! You've been so supportive in all of this when other women would have up and left. I'm so glad you decided to take the leap and move to Port Charles because I would not know where my life would be right now if you didn't come into it. What I'm trying to say is that I'm soooooo in love with you! I love you, I love you, yes, I'll say it a thousand time I love you_! He smiles kissing her._

**Sabrina:** _(In happy tears_) Oh baby, you have no idea she says still kissing him...I'm just as much in love with you if not more! You make me happy every single day and I wouldn't trade any of the days we've had for anything in the world. I am absolutely in love with you beyond anything I can describe..._.they kiss each other passionately._

_**Patrick's phone beeps.**_

**Sabrina**: I guess it's time to finally end this whole mess...I'm not looking forward to the outcome of this I have to say, but I am looking forward to spending time with you and not have to worry about Britt or the baby anymore. We can focus more on us and Emma! She smiles!

**Patrick: **I LOVE the sound of that, _he kisses her one more time and takes her hand. _Let's get this over with shall we!

**Sabrina**: Onward and upward!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lulu:** I don't believe this, _she says stunned beyond words_.

**Patrick: **Lulu, I am so sorry about all of this. If I knew sooner I would have told you all right away.

_**Maxie is quiet and not saying much** _

**Lulu:** Maxie, how could you do this to us? _She says in years._

_**Dante holds his wife trying to keep his cool.** _

Britt: You're still having a baby though. So everything works out for all of you thanks to me!_ She smirks. _

**Maxie:** You bitch!

**Sabrina:** We call her Britch,_ she tries to joke in the middle of all the tension. _

**Maxie: **I knew you were keeping my secret for Dante and lulu but I was ready to give up my baby when all along you had me think the baby you're carrying was yours and Patrick's! I need to talk to the father of my baby girl!

_**The door opens.**_

**Spinelli:** You don't have to do that.

**Maxie: **Spinelli! _She says with tears. _

**Sabrina:** Patrick, we should let them discuss this. _She says taking his hand_.

**Patrick: **I'm so sorry to all of you. Britt had no right doing any if this and I just hope it all works out. Maxie, call me later?

**_Maxie nods her head yes and Patrick and Sabrina leave_**.

**_Patrick and Sabrina run into Elizabeth on their way out._ **

**Elizabeth: **Hey you two love birds!_ She says happily!_ Are you two ok? You look like you've been through a war zone.

**Sabrina:** We're fine. We just learned that Patrick is not the father of Britt's baby!

**Elizabeth:** I KNEW it _she shouts hugging them both at the same time!_ Then how come you guys aren't announcing it over the loudspeakers_, she jokes. _

**Patrick: **Because she is really carrying Dante and Lulu's baby.

**Elizabeth is shocked at what she just heard. **

**Elizabeth: **I'm sorry what?

**Sabrina**: Yea, apparently Dr. Westbourn decided to use Dante and Lulus extra embryo to pass off as Patrick's to make sure I didn't get him.

**Elizabeth:** Oh my god! Here let's sit and talk s_he says moving over to the waiting area. _

_**Patrick hears his name over the loudspeaker to go to the ER.**_

**Patrick:** I better go. _He says getting up again! _I'll let you girls catch up._ He smiles and gives Sabrina a nice long kiss_. I love you! _He smiles!_

**Sabrina: **I love you more! I'll get Emma and meet you at the house later.

**Patrick:** sounds great!

_**Elizabeth is smiling.** _

**Elizabeth:** I love you? Wow! That is just fantastic! I'm so happy for the both of you.

**Sabrina: **Thanks! _She smiles. _It's been a rough couple of months but we've made it through the tunnel! And pretty much unscathed to the other side. And I have you to thank for it! _She is beaming!_

**Elizabeth:** Me?!

**Sabrina**: Yes, you! If you hadn't pushed me to tell Patrick my true feelings, I wouldn't be in love with him today!

**Elizabeth:** Well, I had to make something happen!_ She laughs_. You two are perfect together! I know Robin would approve! _She smiles._

**Sabrina: **And the sex is AMAZING _she whispers with a smile! _

**Elizabeth: **I would think so, _they laugh!_

_**Epiphany comes around the corner.**_

**Epiphany:** Hey! Are we on a break?!

**Sabrina:** Actually I'm off duty now! I have to pick Emma up.

**Epiphany**: I don't think nurse Webber is off duty. Enough gabbing! And get back to work! Oh nurse Santiago, your handsome hunk of a doctor Drake Jr wanted me to tell you he loves you! _She winks_!

**Sabrina:** I know!_ She smiles _and thanks_. _Tell him I love him too and to hurry home! Me and Emma will be waiting! _She smiles. _

_**Sabrina leaves to pick Emma up.**_

**Epiphany:** I'm so glad those two finally did something about their feelings! _She puts her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder._

**Elizabeth:** So am I!_ She smiles._

**Epiphany:** Ok enough gawking! Back to work!

**_Sabrina and Emma are at the house waiting for Patrick to come home._ **

**Emma: **Where is daddy?_ She says twirling in her tutu. _

**Sabrina: **He should be home soon baby!_ She looks at her watch wondering what is taking him so long herself when the door opens!_

**Emma: **Daddy! We were waiting for you! _She says jumping in his arms._

**Patrick**: I had to stop and pick these up for Sabrina first_ he smiles handing her a dozen pink and white roses._

**Sabrina: **They're beautiful Patrick _she kisses him with Emma between them_.

**Patrick:** Did you tell Emma the good news?

**Sabrina:** I was waiting for you _she smiles giving him another kiss. _

**Emma:** Tell me what?! _She asks excitedly. _

**Patrick:** Well baby, it turns out that the baby Britt is having is not going to be your little brother or sister after all.

**Emma: **Again?_ She asks confused. _

**Sabrina: **I know you are so confused sweetie but this is the last time you will have to worry about that mean lady because she is not going to ruin anything for us anymore. We promise.

**Patrick:** Really! _He smiles._ And now that that is settled Emma and I want to ask you something. _He says taking her hand smiling. _

**Sabrina:** You would?! _She asks happily._

**Patrick:** Emma, would you get the box on daddy's dresser like we talked about last night?

**Emma:** Yay! I'll be right back! _She jumps off the couch and runs to Patrick's room._

**Sabrina: **I hope everything is going okay with Maxie. _She says worriedly._

**Patrick:** Me too. _He says checking his phone quick to make sure he didn't miss her call._

**Emma: **Got it! _She says running back to the living room. She hands Sabrina the box._

**Sabrina:** Patrick?

**Patrick:** Go ahead open it. He smiles nervously.

_**She slowly opens the square box and finds a key. She looks up at Patrick with teary eyes.**_

**Patrick: **Emma and I were wondering if you had any objections to moving in with us? We love you s much and want to be a family. _He says now teary eyed himself holding her is beaming._

**Sabrina:** Oh Patrick!_ She kisses him and picks up Emma. _I couldn't think of any reason why not, she smiles. I would be honored to live with you both! I love you so much! _They kiss again_.

**Patrick:** I'm so glad! Emma also wanted to ask you something else _he winks at Sabrina_

**Sabrina:** Yes, miss Emma! What would you like to ask me? _She kneels down to Emma's level._

**Emma:** Daddy said it would be ok with him to ask you if I could call you mommy?

_**Sabrina with tears looks up at Patrick holding Emma's hands. Patrick reaches in his pocket for another box.**_

**Sabrina:** Oh Emma! _She says trying hard not to cry._ I couldn't think of anything more than for you to call me mommy! But daddy and I have to be married for that to happen but As long as it is okay with your daddy? _She stands up holding Emma._

**Patrick:** I would love that!_ He says beaming!_ Do you know why?

**Sabrina:** Why? _She says looking at him lovingly. Wiping a tear. _

**Patrick:** I was waiting for the results of the paternity tests to come back because I had something else to ask you.

_**Sabrina looks at Emma who is beaming with happiness.** _

**Sabrina:** Patrick? Now what is happening? _She asks nervously._

**Patrick: **Sabrina Santiago, _he kneels down on one knee holding the ring box._

**Sabrina:** Oh...my ...what is happening?! _She says in happy tears. _

**Patrick:** Emma and I couldn't imagine our lives without you in it. We both love you beyond words and were wondering and sort of hoping he says with a laugh if you would do the honor of marrying us and become my wife and as Emma already asked...her new mommy?!

**_Sabrina has tears streaming down her face. Her hands are shaking with joy as she looks at Patrick lovingly and without hesitation answers his proposal._**

**Sabrina:** Who do I say YES too _she says jumping in Patrick's arms as they kiss!_ _Emma is jumping up and down with excitement. Patrick takes out the ring and puts it on her hand._

**Sabrina:** Oh Patrick! It's beautiful she says in between tears. I love you so much! _She kisses him!_

**Patrick**: I love you more! _He says beaming! Giving her another kiss. _

_**Patrick's phone rings...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Patrick looks at his phone to see who it was...**_.

**Patrick:** It's Maxie...

**Sabrina:** Go ahead, answer it...I need to call Felix and tell him the great news she smiles. Emma you want to go with me and call uncle Felix? _She asks taking her hand._

**Emma**: Yea!

_**Patrick talks to Maxie and tells her to come over so they can talk.**_

_**Sabrina returns from her phone call.**_

**Sabrina:** how'd it go? _She asked worriedly._

**Patrick:** _She sounded terrible_. I told her to come over if that's ok?

**Sabrina: **Oh yea, of course.

**Patrick: **I gather Felix was happy about our engagement he asks?

**Sabrina:** he didn't answer so I told him I would meet him at the apartment. It's better to tell him in person.

**Patrick: **Yea, I understand, _ he says sitting next to her on the couch snuggled together. _ Before Maxie gets here though there is one thing I need to do...he says solemnly looking down at his ring.

**Sabrina**: Oh Patrick..._she puts her hand on his face._

**Patrick: **I know I probably should have done this a lot sooner, I just..._.he pauses._

**Sabrina: **Hey, look at me...I understand. Really._...she gives him a soft kiss._

**Patrick:** Ok, we'll...here goes nothin._ He starts taking his ring off when Emma comes back from her room._

**Emma: **Daddy! Why are you taking off your wedding ring?_ She asks sadly._

**Patrick**: Baby, come here..._.he says sitting her in between him and Sabrina. _This ring belonged to your mommy and resembled how much we loved each other...

**Sabrina**: It doesn't mean that your daddy doesn't love your mommy.

**Patrick:** Sabrina is right. It means that our hearts are healed and ready to move on. Do you understand?

**Emma**:I think so.._.she says hugging Patrick._

**Sabrina**: Your mommy s memory will always be a part of our lives sweetie...

**Emma:** I love you Sabrina. _She says giving her a hug._

**Sabrina: **I love you too sweetheart.

**Emma**: Can we get married now?_ She teases._

_**They all laugh and tickle Emma when the doorbell rings.**_

**Patrick**: Emma, can you let Aunt Maxie in please?

**Emma**: YAY! Aunt Maxie is here!

**Patrick**: Thanks baby!

**Maxie:** Emma! _She says picking her up and spinning her around. _You are getting so big!

**Emma: **I know, _she laughs_! Its good to see you!

**Maxie: **You too! _She hugs her and Maxie holds her tight. _I love you sweetie! She says putting her down

**Emma:** I love you too! And my little cousin!_ She smiles pointing to her belly._

**Sabrina**: Hey Maxie,_ she says giving her a hug._ Emma, lets go to my apartment and tell Uncle Felix our exciting news! What do you say?

_**Emma agrees and they leave for the apartment.**_

**Patrick:** Can I get you some water or something?

**Maxie: **No...thank you..._.she says sitting down in the chair closest to him._

**Patrick:** I am incredibly sorry about what happened yesterday. I had no idea Britt was in so far over her head. If I knew any sooner, believe me I definitely would have spoken up.

**Maxie**: I know Patrick, it wasn't anyone's fault but Britt. Honestly, mine too.

**Patrick:** Yours? How?

**Maxie:** Because I should have been honest from the beginning when I lost the baby the first time on New Years Eve_. She says bending her head to her chin as if ashamed._

**Patrick**: You were scared. And I'm sure you didn't want to hurt Dante and Lulu.

**Maxie: **Of course not...I didn't know what to do and before I could fix it Britt was already involved and it was too late.

**Patrick:** Now, here is the million dollar question...How did Spinelli react after Sabrina and I left?

**Maxie:** Lets just say that it was not a pretty scene._ He broke up with Ellie though._

**Patrick:** Seriously?

**Maxie:** Yea...I was completely shocked as was Ellie but she knew it had to be coming keeping the identity of his little girl from him. And as for me...well I honestly don't know...I asked him if we can talk about it and he said he needed time to think and reflect and that he would come to me, so I had to back off.

**Patrick**: That could be a good sign._..he smiled holding her hand._

**_Maxie notices his ring is missing._**

**Patrick:** Oh yea...that...

**Maxie: **No, you dont need to explain to me.._.she smiled.._..I understand you love Sabrina and Robin would be happy that you are in love again.

**Patrick**: I'm actually glad you feel that way_ he smiled_, because I have some news and was going to hold off telling you on account of all that has been transpiring over the last few hours, but I guess I can tell you now, because I'm going to need your help.

**Maxie:** Me?

**Patrick:** I know your due date is right around the corner and I was hoping that you could help plan a wedding?

**Maxie: **A wedding? Whose? _She says excitedly._

**Patrick:** Mine! He winks.

**Maxie: **Really?

**Patrick:** Yes! Sabrina and I are engaged! As of last night! He beams! I had planned on asking her after the results of these tests came back. I love her so much and so does Emma!

**Maxie:** I know she does and I know you do...I am happy for both of you, all of you Patrick!

**Patrick**: Thank you! It means a lot for you to approve of this big change!_ He smiles. _So are you up for helping out? I'm pretty sure Felix will want to help as well! _He laughs! _Sabrina just went to tell him!

**Maxie: **I can't wait to get started! _She gives him a hug! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Sabrina and Emma arrive at the apartment.**_

**Felix: **Coming,_ he says putting his shirt on._

** Emma:** Surprise!

**Felix:** Well, hello!_ He says picking Emma up and twirling her around_. What a nice surprise! Why did Sabrina knock though?

**Sabrina:** Because we wanted to surprise you! We have something to share and it is very exciting news!

**Felix:** Really? What could be more exciting than no longer having to deal with or live with the Britch! _He says happily! _

**Sabrina:** FELIX! _She says nodding to Emma_.

**Felix:** Whoops, sorry, force of habit! But really what else could be more exciting than that?

**Sabrina: **This! _She says holding out her left hand showing off her engagement ring! Unable to hold her excitement any longer. _

_**Felix is so excited that he almost drops Emma! **_

**Felix: **What? Really? YES! YES! YES!_ He says jumping up and down with Emma who is beaming! _

**Emma:** Sabrina is going to be my new mommy! _She says jumping up and down_.

**Felix:** I can't believe it!_ He says sitting down, catching his breath_...well, I mean, I can but I wasn't quite expecting it so soon!_ He says wiping away a happy tear_.

**Sabrina:** I know. _She says hugging him_! I was beyond surprised, _she says also beaming. _

**Felix: **So, how did this happen? _He asks wanting all of the details!_

_**Sabrina explains how and when all of this exciting news occurred and Felix is bouncing up and down excited on the couch! **_

**Felix**: I am so happy for the three of you, _he says. _

**Sabrina:** Thank you, _she says smiling, looking at her _ring. I am still trying to absorb all of this! Patrick was waiting until she was out of our lives for good! I'm glad we didn't have to wait that long, _she says with a laugh._

** Emma:** Me toooo Mommy! _She says with a smile! _

_**Felix looks at Sabrina and gives her a wink as Sabrina picks Emma up on her lap. **_

** Sabrina:** Okay, missy, what do you say we get home to daddy? Felix, I'll come by for my belongings soon. _She winks. _

**Felix:** Your things? _He asks confused._

**Sabrina**: Oh, did I forget to mention that Patrick and Emma want me to live with them as well! Before we are married!

**Felix:** Yea, you kind of skipped over that he laughs! I will miss you, but I'll have to survive without ya! _He teases. _

**_A few weeks go by and Sabrina and Patrick are spending their first night together as a family_**.

**Patrick:** I'll get it, _he says to Emma who jumps off the couch patiently waiting for her new mommy to come home with the last of her things from the apartment. _

**Patrick**: Who is it?_ He teases _

**Sabrina: **Who do you think? _She laughs..._

** Patrick:** I need the magic word!_ He teases again. _

**Sabrina:** And that would be?

**Patrick:** The first thing we ever ate in this house! _He laughs _

**Sabrina:** Cupcakes! _She smiles and laughs as Patrick opens the door_.

** Patrick:** You got it! _He says extremely happy to have his fiancé home for good._ Welcome home my love _he says kissing her in the doorway. _

**Sabrina:** Well, I missed you too,_ she says after that long passionate kiss._ Am I allowed in my new home or am I going to have to sleep on the porch,_she laughs. _

**Patrick:** The only place you'll be sleeping is with is me! _He winks. _

**Emma**: EWE Daddy!_ She says embarrassed_

**Patrick:** Alright..._he says and swoops her up in his arms over the threshold_.

**Sabrina: **Wooooow! _She laughs. _Thats much better than the doorway..._she says kissing him again. _

** Emma: **Not again!_ Emma jokes covering her eyes_.

**Patrick:** Get used to it kiddo! Mommy and daddy are going to be doing that a lot! _He teases_.

_**They all laugh and help Sabrina bring the rest of her stuff into their house. **_

**_A few days go by when Sabrina and Emma are just hanging out at home when the phone rings. _**

**Sabrina:** Hello?

**_No one answers...again she asks _**

**Sabrina:** Hello?

**Emma**: Who is it mommy?_ Emma asks standing next to her._

**Sabrina:** I hear breathing, who is this? Please answer me...

_**Emma grabs Sabrina's leg getting scared**_.

**Sabrina: **My daughter is with me and I will scream if you don't answer me right now _she shouts!_

_**There is a click on the other end of the phone and Sabrina lifts it off her ear stunned as to who it might have been.**_

**Emma**: Mommy, who was that on the phone?

_**Sabrina picks Emma up and sits with her on the couch stroking her hair to calm her down. **_

**Sabrina**: I don't know baby...I'm just as confused as you are...but I am sure it was just a wrong number...nothing to be scared of okay, _she says trying to stay calm herself. _

_**A little while later, Emma is playing in her room when Patrick calls Sabrina on her cell. **_

**Sabrina:** Hey you, _she says with a smile answering the phone..._Am I glad to hear your voice!

** Patrick**: Is everything okay?_ He asks hearing the nervousness in her voice. _

**Sabrina:** Ummmm, I think so...I just had the weirdest phone call.

**Patrick:** Really? Who was it?

**Sabrina:** They never answered me. I asked twice and heard clear breathing on the other end and loud talking in the background and then there was a click and dial tone.

**Patrick:** I'm sure it was just a wrong number...I'll be home soon to protect my two beautiful girls, _he smiles!_ Do we need anything?

**Sabrina: **Just you! She smiles! Feeling a bit better knowing that her Prince Charming was on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**_-CHAPTER 5-_**

**_Patrick and Sabrina are at the hospital telling Elizabeth about their engagement. _****_  
_**

**Elizabeth:** I am so happy for the both of you! _She says giving Patrick & Sabrina a big congratulatory hug._

**Patrick:** We have you to thank for us being together! _He winks! _

**Elizabeth: **Oh stop! I just pushed you both in the right direction! You knew what you both wanted but you just needed a little nudge! She winks back. Let me look at that rock again!_She laughs taking Sabrina's hand and admiring the ring one more time. _

**Elizabeth: **Emma must be over the moon! _She smiles. _

**Patrick: **To say the least, _he laughs. _She's been bragging to everyone that Sabrina is going to be her new mommy! _He says with a smile. _

**Elizabeth**: Well, I know for a fact that Robin would be pleased with Sabrina!_ She winks. _

**Sabrina:** I hope I do her justice, _she says shyly._

**Patrick: **You have been and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now! _He says kissing her as if no one else was there. _

**Epiphany: **Alright you two...ah hemmmm, _she says trying to get Sabrina and Patrick's attention. _

**Elizabeth:** No use Epiphany...they won't stop even for you!_ She laughs! _

**Epiphany: **Now, I don't like all this lovey dovey stuff in my hospital, _she says pulling them apart finally._

**Sabrina:** Hey! _She laughs! _

**Patrick:** Sorry Pip, but I just can't seem to control myself, _he smiles._

**Epiphany**: Drake Jr, you are something else! _She laughs._ But shouldn't you two be working?

**Patrick**: I'm actually here to pick my fiance up! _He smiles knowing she doesn't know about their engagement yet. _

**Epiphany: **_She pauses for a second._ I'm sorry, what did you say?

**Patrick:** I thought I said I was here to pick up my fiance, _he shrugs his shoulders playing around with Epiphany. _

**Epiphany:** Nurse Santiago can you clear that up for me?

**Sabrina:** Sure, _she says holding out her hand while Patrick's standing behind her holding onto her waist. _

**Epiphany: **OH MY GOD! I don't believe it! _She says jumping up and down with happiness and excited for them...Patrick & Sabrina and Elizabeth are surprised by her reaction but happy about it!_

**Patrick:** Wow! I didn't know our engagement would make Epiphany so happy! _He laughed. _

**Epiphany**: Oh stop! _She says lightly slapping him on his shoulder._ You know I've been your biggest fan!

**Patrick: **You have, _he says giving her a hug! _We wanted to tell you together and I'm glad you and Elizabeth are one of the first group of people to find out. We couldn't have gotten where we are now without amazing friends like you.

**Epiphany: **Well, it sure took you two long enough to realize what was going on. The rest of us sure knew it. _She laughs as do they. _

**Sabrina:** Okay, my love...we have a meeting with our wedding coordinator! A/k/a Felix Dubois! _She laughs! _

**Patrick:** Yes, we don't want to upset Felix! _He jokes_.

**Sabrina: **Elizabeth, can you actually meet us at our place a little later?

**Elizabeth: **Sure, my shift is almost over and I'll be there soon after that...would you like me to pick up Emma?

**Patrick:** That would be fantastic! You are the best! _He says hugging Elizabeth._

**Elizabeth:** Ok, we'll see you later then!

_**While walking to the car Sabrina stops cold.**_

**Patrick:** Babe, what's wrong?

**Sabrina:** I feel like someone is following us..._she says nervously looking around her. _

**Patrick: **It's probably just your imagination! _He says swooping her up in his arms._

**Sabrina: **Wooow! _She says with a laugh as they kiss while making their way to the car. _

**Patrick:** Better? _He says putting her down and opening the car door_.

**Sabrina: **Much,_ she smiles and they leave to head home to meet with Felix and Maxie who are helping with the wedding plans. _

**Maxie: **There you two are! _She says tapping her watch to let them know they were late. _

**Sabrina:** I know, we're sorry, we were caught by Epiphany.

**Felix: **Caught? Huh? I bet..._.he laughs_. Where's Emma?

**Patrick: **Elizabeth is dropping her off in a little while...we wanted to ask her something and she said she would pick her up on her way over...

**Sabrina: **So, what do we have so far? _She asks sitting down looking at both laptops that were open and opened with wedding websites galore. _

**Maxie:** Not much, since we STILL do not have a concrete date to work with! Do you two want to get married?

**Sabrina: **Of course we do Maxie..._she laughs_...We really haven't had the time to discuss a date, _she smiles looking at Patrick who is loving every minute of this._

**Maxie**: Well, start talking..._she takes both Patrick and Sabrina and brings them into their bedroom to go over dates._ And don't come out until you have decided on a date Felix and I can work with _she orders slamming the door. _

**Felix:** Uhhhh, Maxie?

**Maxie:** What?

**Felix: **Was that such a good idea? Leaving the two of them ALONE in their BEDROOM TOGETHER?

**Maxie:** Dammit! _She runs back to the door and knocks shouting._..."I want to hear talking and NO MOANING!"

_**Patrick and Sabrina both laugh while Patrick kisses her neck.**_

**Sabrina: **We really should pick a date for our wedding, _she smiles, snugging next to him on their bed. _

**Patrick:** I agree...so, any ideas?

**Sabrina: **Well...it's now July...how long did you want to wait?

**Patrick: **Yesterday? _He laughs._

**Sabrina:** _She kisses him and laughs at the same time_. Well, that already passed so we need another choice...how about Thanksgiving? _She mentions not knowing that that was the month of Patrick and Robin's wedding...Patrick is quiet._

**Sabrina:** Hey, you okay? _She asks after he stands up and goes to the window._

**Patrick:** Yea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drift like that, but when you said November, it's just that..._.he pauses._

**Sabrina: **Just what? Sweetie? You can tell me anything.

**Patrick**: That was the time of year Robin and I were married.

**Sabrina:** Oh baby!_ She hugs him._..I'm sorry, I had no idea when you're wedding was.

**Patrick:** It's okay..._he says hugging her, _you didn't know. _They hold each other for a few seconds. _

**Sabrina:** Do you have anything you were thinking of?

**Patrick:** How bout September?

**Sabrina:** This September?

**Patrick: **Yea, why not?

**Sabrina: **No, that's fine with me..._she smiles kissing him._...okay, so September it is...Maxie will be thrilled! _She laughs._

**Patrick: **Wait!

**Sabrina:** Yea?

**Patrick: **September what? _He laughs. _

**Sabrina:** Oh, ha! Let's see...September, September, September...

**Patrick**: September 5?

**Sabrina: **I like it! _She smiles! _September 5, 2013! The official date of our WEDDING! _She says jumping in to give Patrick a hug. _

_**Sabrina and Patrick go back to the living room**_.

**Maxie: **Well? _She asks anxiously_. When is the wedding of the year taking place?_ She asks with excitement._

**Patrick:** September 5, 2013!

**_Plans ensue for Patrick and Sabrina's wedding and Elizabeth is asked to be Matron of Honor and Felix to be the Best man! Both are elated and excited for their best friends wedding!_**

** The week before the wedding  **

**Felix: **Sabrina? Are you okay? _He asks his friend who was throwing up in the locker room._

**Sabrina:** Uh, yea...I don't know where that came from_ she says rinsing her mouth out with water. _

**Felix:** Was it something you ate?

**Sabrina:** I hope so because I can't be getting sick...our wedding is a week away! _She says needing to throw up again...hold that thought, she says as Felix holds her hair back for her. _

**Felix:** Oh boy, you don't look well at all my love...you're pale and sweaty...maybe you should go home and rest.

**Sabrina:** No, I'll be okay...I promise. I need to work so I can get my hours in before my honeymoon.

**Felix**: I'll take your hours, go home and get well! You can't be sick at your own wedding! Go, I'll let Patrick and Epiphany know you went home sick.

**Sabrina:** Okay, maybe a few hours rest is all I need...you are the best _she says air hugging him not wanting him to get what she had._

_**On her way out of the elevator to her car, she realizes something...**_

**Sabrina: **No? _She says to herself.._..I can't be? Can I?_ She says nervously opening her car door and deciding it might be a good idea to get a home pregnancy test just to be sure...she was a few days late after all and she didn't think anything of it until now. She thought it might just be stress of the wedding, but it might not be._...wow..._she says calming down a little more relieved at what it might be._ Patrick and I might be pregnant? _She says touching her stomach praying it was true._ That would be a fantastic wedding present!_ She smiles to herself and heads to the drug store. _

_**\**_

_**At home, Sabrina is by herself awaiting the results of the home pregnancy test she just took when there is a knock at the door.**_

**Sabrina:** Coming..._she answers the door and a fed ex delivery guy hands her a package. _

**Delivery man:** Patrick Drake's residence?

**Sabrina:** Yes, I'm his fiance...I can sign for him...thank you..._.she signs the package and looks to see who it was from, but there was no return address on it_. That's weird, _she says aloud._ I wonder who would send an unmarked overnight mailing with no return label. Oh well, I will wait for Patrick to open it_ she __says putting it on the coffee table, pacing back and forth and decides pacing is not good and sits down on the couch to wait for the timer to go off._

_**Patrick arrives home shortly after she falls asleep. He kisses her forehead. **_

**Patrick: **Hey you...how you feeling? _He says seeing if she had a fever...she felt cool. _

**Sabrina:** Huh? Oh, hi you, _she says hugging him_. I'm feeling better I think...It must have been something I ate. _She forgets all about the pregnancy test in the bathroom. _

**Patrick: **Wow, I'm glad it's nothing more serious...because I plan on walking down that aisle next week.

**Sabrina**: So do I! _She smiles and kisses him. _**_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Patrick, after taking a shower after a long day at the hospital notices something on the sink.**_

**Patrick**: Sabrina?

**Sabrina**: Yes? _She calls from the bedroom..._

_**He stands by the doorway surprised.**_

**Patrick**: Did you forget to tell me something,_ he teases holding the pregnancy test in his hand._

**Sabrina:** Oh MY GOD! I must have..._.she jumps out of bed..._I'm so sorry...I was going to wait and tell you after the wedding...

**Patrick:** Was that why you were not feeling well,_ he holds her close. They both have yet to look at the results._

**Sabrina**: I'm a week late and I didn't think anything of it until I got home. Are you upset?

**Patrick**: Why would I be upset? He says kissing her. This is the best news ever! _He says spinning her gently._

**Sabrina:** Wow! Well, I'm glad then, she says wiping a happy tear away. What did the result say?

**Patrick: **Oh, ummm, let's look together, shall we, _he says turning it over so they can see if they were going to have a baby._

**Sabrina: **Well? _She asks nervously..._.you're the doctor! What's the verdict?

**Patrick:** You tell me,_ he smiles showing her what it said._

**Sabrina:** Pregnant! _She says quietly, smiling. She turns to face Patrick who also has tears._

**Patrick: **Is this what you want? _He asks timidly._ _Knowing that she wasn't ready for a family with her ex-boyfriend._

**Sabrina: **I want nothing more,_ she says kissing him._ Let's just keep this between us and tell everyone at our wedding together! _She beams._

**Patrick:** I like that, _he says holding her close facing him._

**Sabrina:** Oh, you received a package last night she says going to the living room to get the envelope for him.

_**Patrick opens the envelope and inside reads one simple page that says "HELP!"**_

**Sabrina**: Now, that is really weird! _She says just as confused as Patrick as to what it might mean._

**Patrick:** I'm not sure what to make of this...he says scratching his head...

**Sabrina:** Do you recognize the handwriting?

**Patrick: **Nope...I think I should get this over to Anna and let her look into it...I'm stumped as to why it was sent to me.

**Sabrina:** That sounds like a good idea. We have enough going on_, she says patting her belly smiling._

**Patrick**: We do indeed,_ he says hugging her. _We should make an appointment for you though..._..he says taking out his phone_

**Sabrina**: Anyone but you know who,_ she teases._

**Patrick: **You two are not going anywhere near her! Not if I have any say in the matter! He says joking but serious at the same time.

**_The morning of the wedding_**

**Elizabeth:** Oh wow! _She exclaims at the sight of Sabrina in her wedding gown. Tears starting_.Patrick won't know how to control himself!_ She teases._

**Sabrina:** Really?!_ She says beaming!_

**Felix: **Can I see our bride yet?_ He says unable to control his excitement._

**Elizabeth: **Here she is!_ She says opening the door revealing Sabrina looking ravishing!_

**Emma:** Oh mommy! You are gorgeous!_ She says happily and jumping up and down in her pretty flower girl dress._

**Felix:** Your little girl is right.._..he says speechless. _You are stunning_, he says beginning to choke up. There's a knock at the door._

**Emma: **I'll get it...who is it?

**Noah: **Can I check in on my granddaughter and almost-daughter-in-law!?_ Noah asks happily._

**_Emma opens the door._**

**Emma:** Grandpa! _She shouts happy to see him._

**Noah: **Well, look at how beautiful you look! _He says swinging her around._

**Sabrina:** Hi Noah, _she smiles._ I'm glad you're here!

**Noah:** (_Speechless too)_ Wow, Sabrina...you are stunning.

**Sabrina:** Thank you,_ she says blushing_...how's my groom?

**Noah: **Ready to marry you! That much I know! He says with a laugh...but really...he's happy...and that's because of you.

**Elizabeth:** Okay, let's let Noah and Sabrina have a few minutes alone. Emma come with me and Felix! We'll go see your daddy!

_**Elizabeth, Felix and Emma go to the grooms suite**_.

**Sabrina**: Noah, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to walk me down the aisle today._ She says putting her head down. _My father and I are not close and you are the closest thing to one for me. Patrick told me that it was something you told him that made him realize he wanted to be with me...how do I thank you for changing my life for the better, _she says with a few tears._

**Noah: **_Trying not to choke up totally_...Sabrina, _he says taking her hand..._just be you! Patrick already knew he wanted you,I just told him it was okay to move on. After Robin died, I honestly didn't think he would ever come out of his funk...until you. You literally brought my son back to life and I love you for that and for making Emma so happy too!

**Sabrina: **You're going to make my makeup run and then we'll have to answer to Felix, _she laughs._

**Noah:** Well, then, let's get you down that aisle to my son, shall we..._he takes her by the arm and leads her to the alter._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**_Patrick is anxiously waiting to see his bride come down the aisle...the music starts and Emma walks first...Patrick already has tears forming as he sees his little girl. Then Elizabeth comes and now, the moment he'e been waiting for...his bride...Everyone rises as the door opens for Sabrina and Noah...everyone gasps at how gorgeous she looks. _**

_**Sabrina makes her way to her groom and every step that she takes Patrick doesn't take his eyes off of her. They finally reach the altar and Noah hands over Sabrina's hand to his son. **_

**Father Coates:** We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Patrick Drake and Sabrina Santiago. This is a moment I know the two of you have waited for for a long time, he says to just the two of them and they smile at each other, neither one of them taking their eyes off each other. Before we begin, I have to ask if there is anyone here who shows any reason why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold their peace. Patrick & Sabrina take a deep breath hoping no one speaks up for any reason. No one does...Seeing that there are no objections, he smiles, Patrick and Sabrina if you would face each other and take your hands. Patrick, please repeat after me. I Patrick Drake, take you Sabrina Santiago, to be my lawfully wedded wife.

**Patrick:** I Patrick, take you Sabrina to be my lawfully wedded wife, _he smiles waiting for his next line._

**Father Coates:** I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath,for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live.

**Patrick:**I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live. _He squeezes her hands. _

Father Coates: Sabrina, please repeat after me. I Sabrina, take you Patrick to be my lawful wedded husband...

**Sabrina:** I Sabrina, take you Patrick to be my lawful wedded husband _she repeats between tears. _

**Father Coates:** I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live.

**Sabrina:** I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live.

_**They exchange rings**_

**Father Coates: **Well, it is my honor and privilege to present to everyone for the first time Dr. and Mrs. Patrick Drake, you may kiss your bride Patrick.

**Patrick:** Finally! _He says wiping a tear, passionately kissing her as everyone claps! _

**_Emma cheers the loudest_**.

**Emma:** Are we married yet? _She asks cutely. Everyone laughs_.

**Father Coates:** You are! _He smiles and Emma runs to Patrick and Sabrina and Sabrina picks up Emma and everyone continues to cheer. _

**Patrick:** Okay, before we head to the reception, Sabrina and I have some news!

_**Sabrina nods her head as to let him know that he can tell them they are pregnant. **_

_**Before Patrick can announce his news they hear the church doors slam open. **_

**Britt: **NOBODY MOVE AN INCH OR SHE IS SHOT RIGHT HERE! _She shouts _

**Anna**: Robin?!

_**Britt has Robin under her arm with mouth taped shut and her body in a sack so she couldn't try to escape. **_

**Emma:** Mommy!?_ She says crying. _

**Mac:** Let's get her out of here...

_**Mac and Felicia take Emma out of the church **_

**_Patrick hasn't moved since the doors opened and neither has Sabrina. They are standing there holding hands frozen with shock. _**

_**Robin tries to scream.**_

**Britt: **SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP! _She says struggling to keep Robin secure in her arms_.

**Patrick finally says something**: Britt...put the gun down,_ he says calmly._..._His eyes meets with Robins whom he thought was dead for over a year. _Whatever you had planned, you are too late, Sabrina and I are married already...please let Robin go...you lost Britt...face it...

**Anna: **LET MY DAUGHTER GO! _She shouts taking out her gun and pointing it at Britt._

**Britt: **Patrick needs to pay and the only way I can think of that would hurt him like he hurt me is to bring his beloved Robin back and kill her in front of him._ Robin continues to struggle. _

**Sabrina:** Britt, please...it's over...

**Britt**: You're right Sabrina...you are right..._she pulls the trigger and starts shooting...Everyone ducks and the one who is hit with the bullets are Sabrina and Robin. _

**Anna:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _She pulls on the trigger and shoots Britt as she goes down too. _

**Patrick:** SOMEONE CALL 911,_ he says unable to believe what just happened. He's shaking._

_**Elizabeth goes over to him, who is just as shocked but at least able to move.**_

**Elizabeth: **Patrick, _she taps him on his shoulder_, let's go check on Emma..._the ambulance will be here soon_.

**Patrick:** I can't leave them, _he says shaking..._

**Elizabeth:** Come on, she takes his hand...

**Patrick**: NO! Sabrina is pregnant and I won't leave her!

**Elizabeth:** Pregnant?

**Patrick: **We just found out and that's what I was about to tell everyone..._he breaks down resting his head on Sabrina's stomach while at the same time reaching to hold Robin's hand._

**Noah**: Son, _he lifts him up..._come with me_, he says taking him outside. _

_**The ambulances have arrived to take Sabrina and Robin to the hospital.**_

**_Patrick collapses in Noah's arms. _**

**Brides suite**

**Emma:** I wanna see my daddy and mommy! _She cries with tears streaming down her little cheeks._

_**She tries to run out to the church, but Felix catches her before she can get any farther to the scene.**_

**Mac:** We heard gun shots..._Mac says concerned. _

_**Felix nods his head. **_

**Mac**: Who was hit?

**Felix:**_Tr**i**__es not to cry_...Sabrina

**Felicia**: NO!

**Felix:** And the other Mrs. Drake,_ he says solemnly._

**Mac: **Robin?

_**Felix nods again, as Maxie enters the room wanting to help. **_

**Maxie:** They just took Sabrina and Robin to GH! I will watch Emma, Mac and mom you go to the hospital. Emma, come with me baby._ She says attempting to pick her up. _

**Mac:** Maxie, you are way to close to your delivery date and I don't want to have to worry about you too.

**Spinelli: **Mac is right my love, our little girl doesn't want to be born with all this drama going on.

**Maxie:** I need to keep an eye on Emma! _She shouts! _

**Spinelli:** We can do that, _he says taking Emma for Maxie as Emma puts her head on Spinelli's shoulder upset. _

**_Maxie rubs her back. _**

**Maxie**: Let's take her home Spinelli.

**_Maxie and Spinelli take Emma back to their apartment, while Mac and Felicia run to get to the hospital as do Noah and Patrick. _**


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER 8**

**Patrick: **Where's my wife?

**Epiphany: **Drake Jr, I need you to take a breath.

**Patrick: **I need to see Sabrina!

**Epiphany:** She's being prepped for surgery. As soon as she is stable we can let you in but for now you need to calm down and be patient...I know it's hard.

**Patrick**: What about Robin?

**Epiphany**: She's in the same boat. As soon as I know anything I will come and get you, I promise.

_**Noah brings Patrick some coffee**_

**Noah:** Here, drink this.

**Patrick:** I don't want it! _He shouts._ I want my wife!

**Noah: **I know son, give them time to do their job.

_**Epiphany comes out shortly after checking on Robin. **_

**Epiphany:** Patrick, Robin has regained consciousness and is asking to see you.

**Patrick:** Thank you, _he gets up and follows Epiphany to Robin's wing. _

_**Patrick braces himself as he enters Robin's room.**_

**Epiphany**: The bullet is lodged in her side abdomen...we are getting ready to prep her for surgery just as soon as Sabrina is out. Take the time you need and I will keep you posted on your wife. _She says before leaving Patrick to go through the curtains to see the wife he thought was dead for over a year. _

**Patrick: **Robin? _He says fighting tears_. It's really you?

**Robin:** It's really, me, _she says in a low tone as she finds it hard to talk. I'm so sorry._

**Patrick:** _(sits next to her and takes her hand)_ For what? _He wipes her tear away._

**Robin:** For leaving you and our little girl.._..she says in tears. _

**Patrick**: It wasn't your fault.

**Robin: **I see congratulations are in order..._.she tries to make light of the situation. _

**Patrick**: Oh, right...the wedding...I'm sorry you had to witness that.

**Robin:** I'm the one that told you it was okay to move on if anything happened to me and you thought I was gone. I would want it that way. Does she make you happy? _She can see that she does by the look on his face. _

**Patrick:** Very...Robin, after I thought you died, I was a literal mess.

**Robin**: I can only imagine _,she says taking his hand. _

**Patrick:** I didn't even think of the possibility of loving anyone other than you, but than Sabrina_ (he tears up), bends his head. _

**Robin:** Hey, I understand and you don't need to explain anything to me. She was er, is a beautiful bride. I can only imagine Emma loving her too.

**Patrick:** She's crazy about her...but she missed her mommy so much! I did too..._he cracks a smile for the first time since the church._

_**There is a knock at the door**_.

**Anna**: Can I come in?_ She says with a tear falling. _

**Patrick:**Of course, _he says standing up. _

**Anna:** Epiphany said that Sabrina was out of surgery and awake a few minutes ago but she didn't want to interrupt you.

**Robin**: It's okay, _she says with a nod to him...giving him the okay to check on his new wife._

**Patrick: **I'll come back after your surgery. _He kisses her hand_

_**Patrick arrives at Sabrina's bedside...she's unconscious again.**_

**Epiphany:** She keeps going in and out of consciousness...so just take it easy with her.

**Patrick: **How's the baby?

**Epiphany:** Amazingly, the baby seems stable...Sabrina was struck in the throat and the bullet didn't go anywhere near the baby. They were able to remove the bullet...not sure of the damage until she wakes up.

**Patrick**: Thank god,_ he says a little relieved. _And Britt?

**Epiphany**: They delivered Dante and Lulu's healthy baby girl, but Dr. Westbourne didn't make it...she lost too much blood and the stress of the bullet and delivery of the baby was too much for her body to bear.

_**Patrick makes a sigh of relief.**_

**Patrick:** I'm glad the baby is okay...I just need my wife to wake up so I can tell her how much I love her,_ he says crying. Epiphany takes his hand._

**Epiphany: **She will...she has too much to live for,_ she winks._

_**Patrick**_: Yes, she does, _he puts his hand on her stomach as in protective mode. _

**_Sabrina moans and tries to speak but has difficulty speaking. _**

**Patrick:** Hey, baby...I'm here...don't speak..._She meets his eyes and she has tears streaming._ Everything is going to be fine...The baby is okay. I'm okay, and Emma is okay...we want you to come back to us! We are finally a family! You cannot leave us now...do you hear me?_ He pleads with her. _

**Sabrina: **I love you_ she is able to whisper softly and falls unconscious again._

**Patrick:** Sabrina, baby...god, please...don't take her from me..._he says breaking down._..Please.

**Epiphany:** I'm going to go check on Robin...do you need anything?

**Patrick: **Just my wife..._.he sobs. _

**_Epiphany leaves _**

**_Patrick:_** Okay, babe, we're alone now...I'm not playing around here...I love you more than you can even imagine...I know you might think because Robin is still alive and came back that I might change my mind about us, but that is not going to happen. Do you hear me? I didn't leave when things got "messy," he quotes her...you cannot bail on us now! Things are really messy right now! I have two wives, he tries joking..._.hoping that might make her wake up. _We can get through anything...he pauses...together! We've fought too hard to get where we are now for it to be ripped away from me. Dammit, Sabrina Drake, wake up! _He begs. Nothing. _

**_Felix knocks on the door._**

**Felix:** Patrick?

**Patrick**: Felix? _He says between tears._

**Felix:** How's our girl? _He says sitting next to Sabrina on the other side of the bed_.

**Patrick: **Being stubborn,_ he says standing up stretching his legs. _

**Felix**: I thought you should know that Emma is with Spinelli and Maxie at their apartment. I just left them a few minutes ago and Emma was asking for you.

**Patrick**: _(Runs his fingers through his hair) _Okay, um...can you...

**Felix**: I won't leave her side until you get back.

**Patrick:** Thanks, I need to check on my daughter. I won't be more than an hour...maybe less.

**_Patrick reluctantly leaves his wife's side to go check on Emma. Elizabeth stops him in the hallway._**

**Elizabeth: **Any change? She asks of Sabrina.

**Patrick:** She's not waking up, Elizabeth...I'm scared of losing her. I can't go through that again.

**Elizabeth:** You won't! You hear! We won't lose her. How's Robin? _She asks in the same breath._

**Patrick:** The whole thing is so bizarre. I am still processing that she's still alive. But I saw her...she wasn't hit terribly bad and was able to speak. We talked a bit, she was doing okay. She's in surgery now. Can you keep an eye on her for me and call me with any report on either of them? Please? I need to go check on Emma.

**Elizabeth**: Of course...you are on speed dial! Go check on Emma and give her a hug for me.

**Patrick:** _(hugs Elizabeth)_ Thank you...for everything!

**_Patrick leaves to go check on Emma. _**

**Spinelli:** Coming,_ he says running to the door. _

**Spinelli: **Patrick! Hey...

_**Emma comes running out.**_

**Emma**: Daddy! _She says crying running to him. _

_**Patrick swoops her up in his arms. **_

**Patrick**: Hi baby, _he says hugging her tight. _

**Emma:** Was that really mommy? _She says trying to talk in between crying._

**Patrick:** Yes, baby...that was mommy. _He says sitting her down on the couch wiping the tears away._

_**Maxie comes from the bedroom**_.

**Patrick:** She's alive baby.

**Emma: **How is my new mommy? _She asks timidly._

**Patrick: **Sabrina is resting and gaining strength so she can come home with us okay?

_**Emma shakes her head and cries on her daddy's shoulder. **_

**Maxie:** What happens now?_ She asks sitting next to him._

**Patrick**: I wish I knew!_ He says looking back at Maxie..._.I wish I knew. _He holds Emma close to him not wanting to let go._

**Spinelli: **Mac and Felicia are bringing ribs back from The Floating Rib...why don't you stay and eat?

**Patrick:** Thank you Spinelli, but I have to get back to the hospital. I wanted to come and see my daughter.

**Maxie:** You really should eat something_, she says concerned. _

**Patrick: **I'm okay...really...thanks. Emma, can you do me a favor?

**_Emma nods yes_**

**Patrick:** Can you be a big girl and listen to Aunt Maxie and Uncle Spinelli while daddy is with Sabrina and your mommy?

**_Emma nods yes again._**

**Emma:** I want to see my mommy!

**Patrick:** I can't let you right now baby...she is just coming out of surgery. When she is a little stronger I'll come and bring you to see her okay? _Knowing how badly she wanted to see Robin. _

**Emma:** I guess _she says disappointed._

**Patrick:** Ok, I will be in touch...thank you both for keeping an eye on her for me.

**Spinelli**: No worries...keep us posted on the girls!

**Patrick:** I will...Em, daddy will be back soon okay...I love you so much! _He kisses her forehead. _

**Emma: **Tell mommy I love her.

**Patrick:** You got it princess,_ he winks and goes back to the hospital. _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**_Robin's surgery was a success and she seems to be out of the woods...a few days after her surgery, she's regained consciousnesses and is alert while Sabrina is still in a coma._**

**Robin: **Patrick?

**Patrick: **Yes?

**Robin: **I'd like to see our daughter, _she says with a tear._ I can't be without her another minute knowing she's so close.

**Patrick: **Of course..._he says holding her hand. I can pick her up at Maxie's._ You sure you want her to see you like this?

**Robin: **Yes, I haven't seen my little girl in over a year...I don't want to miss anymore!

**Patrick: **She's still the same amazing little girl and I will be happy to get her for you. Anna, I'll be back as soon as I can. Can you do me a big favor?

**Anna**: Of course sweetie...I'll check on Sabrina for you, _knowing what he was going to ask_. Robin, will you be okay for a few minutes.

**Robin:** Yes, _she replies._

_**Patrick goes to pick up Emma and Anna goes to check on Sabrina.**_

**Emma:** Can I really see Mommy?! _She exclaims _

**Patrick:** Yes, baby! You can! Maxie, you want to join us? I'm pretty sure she'd love to see you! I haven't told her about your situation so she'll be doubly surprised, _he smiles holding Emma. _

**Maxie:** I don't want to intrude on your reunion.

**Patrick: **You're not! _He smiles.._..please, we want you to come, right Emma?

**Emma: **Yea! I can't wait to tell mommy about my baby cousin!

**Maxie: **Ok, well, I can't say no to that,_ she laughs...rubbing her belly._ Shall we...

**_Anna is in Sabrina's room waiting to see Epiphany._**

**Anna: **Oh, Epiphany, hi! Patrick sent me to check on Sabrina...any change? _She asks looking at her pale face. _

**Epiphany:** None...I'm doing the best I can but she's just not coming out of it.

**Anna; **Oh boy...Patrick is losing his mind...

**Epiphany:** But Robin is back...he should be thrilled.

**Anna**: Yea, he is but I can see he's concerned about his wife.

**Epiphany:** Which one? _She jokes._

**Anna:** Right, _she laughs a little as well._ Good question.

_**Sabrina finally moves for the first time in days.**_

**Epiphany:** Sabrina? Can you hear me? _She says checking her pulse..._.If you can hear me squeeze my hand. _She does. _

**Anna: **What's happening?

**Epiphany:** I think she's waking up?

**Anna: **I'll get Patrick.

**Robins Room: **

**Patrick**: Knock, knock,_ he says slowly opening the door holding Emma who is a little scared._

**Robin: **Emma! _She says with tears._...oh baby girl, I've missed you!

_**Patrick puts her down on the bed and Emma gives Robin a hug like she's never felt before. **_

**Emma:** Mommy! I missed you so much,_ she cries! _So did Daddy!

**Robin: **I know baby, I know.._.she says holding her close. _I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through.

**Emma**: It's okay...daddy said it wasn't your fault...

**Robin: **That's right baby...I would never have left you ever...I love you so so so much! _She hugs her again_.

**Anna:** Patrick, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sabrina is starting to wake up!

**Patrick: **Anna, thank you..._he looks at Robin and Emma._

**Robin: **Go, go, she'll probably be scared and want to see you...I have my daughter and mom, I'm fine.._..she says reassuring him. _

**Patrick:** Thank you.._..he says simply and runs to Sabrina's room_.

**Sabrina: **_(eyes flutter open_) Patrick,_ she mumbles..._

**Patrick: **Hey, _he says wiping a tear..._.am I glad to see you! _He says kissing her lips softly._You scared me half to death!

**Sabrina: **I know, I'm sorry._She squeezes his hand._

**Patrick: **Emma will be happy to see you too!

**Sabrina: **She's here?_ She asks concerned._

**Patrick:** She's with Robin..._he says with his head down. _

**Sabrina**: She must be so excited that her mom is really alive after all,_ she is talking softly as her throat is still sore from surgery. _I know you must be happy too...s_he says closing her eyes_

**Patrick: **Hey, you look at me._..he says gently lifting her chin up..._.I love you...you hear me?

**Sabrina: **Our baby,_ (she realizes)?_

**Patrick:** The baby is just fine_ he says reassuring her. _You both came back to me! _He says kissing her gently on the forehead._ I was so afraid of losing you. _He says in tears kissing her sighs relief and puts her hand on her stomach and Patrick on top of hers._Mommy and daddy are here little one...we love you so very much! _He says kissing her stomach and crying. _

_**Sabrina rubs his head and is in tears too relieved that he still wants to be with her even after Robin came back.**_

**Sabrina: **Now, I just have one question,_ she teases..._

**Patrick: **What's that my love_, he replies moving her hair out of her eyes so he can see his favorite feature._

**Sabrina: **What are we going to do?

**Patrick: **About? _He asks_

**Sabrina: **You do realize that you now have two wives? You are technically still married to Robin and now that she's back...well...

**Patrick: **Right..._.He laughs a little.I guess we have to deal with that don't we? He winks..._I need you to know something.

**Sabrina:** What my love? _She replies holding his hand._

**Patrick: **Things are messy again..._he winks, _but like everything else that we've been through since we got together, we can get through this too...Right?

**Sabrina:** Right, _she smiles leaning in to kiss him._ Now I have to say something else...

**Patrick**: Yes...

**Sabrina: **Do you still love Robin?

**Patrick:** _(A little taken by surprise by the question) _Babe, listen...she's Emma's mother and I will always have love for her for that, but you...you have nothing to worry about. Robin and I were having problems right before she died and were separated for a while. We did get back together, but there was still issues unresolved.

**Sabrina: **But she's back now...wouldn't you want to see if there was still something there?_She says with a tear dropping._

**Patrick: **_(He wipes the tear away knowing her fears_) No, _he says in quick response._...do you know why?

**_Sabrina shakes her head no_**.

**Patrick: **Because you are my soul mate! Yes, I did love Robin and we loved each other very much, but until I met you, I didn't know what a soul mate was...I thought I would never find one...Robin and I will always be connected because of Emma, but sweetie, I need you to believe that I love you so much it hurts, he says with a smile, trying to make her feel better.

**Sabrina: **I love you too, more than anyone I've ever cared for before,_ she says crying kissing him._

_**There is a knock at the door (which is open). **_

**Patrick**: Robin...hi..._he says surprised to see her up and about. _

**Robin: **I am sorry to interrupt..._she says staring at the beautiful woman in the bed. _

**Patrick: **It's okay...umm, here, sit here..._he says pulling a seat next to him so she can rest._

**Robin:** I'm okay actually...I need to stand...that bed is just so uncomfortable..._.she smiles._

**Sabrina:** It certainly is..._she says trying to get comfortable and trying to ease the awkwardness in the room. _

**Patrick: **Oh, um...Robin...this is um...my wife, Sabrina. Sabrina...this is Robin. _He says introducing his two wives to each other._

**Sabrina:** Wow,_ she says shaking her hand_...so, this is the famous Dr. Robin Scorpio...Drake,_ she whispers_. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to get to meet you. I've heard only wonderful things about you.

_**Patrick steps aside and lets the two women get to know each other...Robin sits in his seat. **_

**Robin:** Thank you..._she smiles._...I'm sorry your wedding was ruined..._she apologizes._

**Sabrina: **It wasn't your fault...you were a hostage...it wasn't like you did it on purposes _she jokes._

**Robin**: That is true, t_hey both laugh and Patrick is shocked at their instant connection. But a little relieved about it at the same time. _

_**Patrick**_: Well, since the two of you are hitting it off, I'll go check on Emma, _he laughs._...where is she?

**Robin: **She went with my mom to the gift shop,_ she smiles. _

**Patrick:** I'll be back shortly...he shakes his head in disbelief..._.but happy for the first time in days._

**Elizabeth: **What's so funny?_ She asks running into Patrick on his way to the elevator. _

**Patrick:** Oh, hey...nothing...my two wives are in there talking.

**Elizabeth: **Uh oh, _she laughs..._

**Patrick: **No...actually, they hit it off right away...They are actually getting along.

**Elizabeth:** Isn't that a good thing?

**Patrick:** Definitely...I was just surprised at how instant their connection was.

**Elizabeth:** I'm not...Sabrina and Robin share something in common,_ she winks._

**Patrick:** And that is?

**Elizabeth:** They both love you! _She laughs..._

**Patrick**: I'm going to go check on Emma, _he laughs and gets on the elevator. _

**Back in Sabrina's room**.

**Robin:** Sabrina, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for my little girl while I was gone...she's told me so much about you and I can see how close the two of you have gotten. I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of her...and Patrick.

**Sabrina:** _(Surprised by her kind words)_ I love them both so much...when I first met Patrick it was right after well, _(Robin shakes her head)_ and he was just a mess. Inconsolable and just beyond anything I've ever seen. I felt the need to help and when he needed a babysitter for Emma it was the least I could do.

**Robin:** I hate to be so blunt, but when did you two start seeing each other?

_**Sabrina explains how she and Patrick got together and how the Nurses Ball was brought back this year in honor of her and all because Emma showed Sabrina her scrapbook...Robin was blown away by what she just told her. **_

**Robin: **Wow! _She says with teary eyes..._.That is just...so touching...

**Sabrina: **It was all because of Emma..._she smiles.._.Emma showed me that scrapbook and I just felt I had to honor your memory somehow and I wanted to revive the Nurses Ball so badly that my friend Felix and I tracked down Lucy Coe and made it happen this past April.

**Robin: **I don't know what to say, _she say speechless..._

**Sabrina: **It's okay...really...

**Robin:** Who was that Britt woman by the way?_ She asks_...

**Maxie enters the room **

**Maxie: **I'd be happy to tell you who that woman was cous?_ She says standing in the doorway with her big belly ready to pop! _

**Sabrina: **Please, do, because my little one and I are not really up for talking about the Britch,_she laughs_.

**Robin:** MAXIE! _She says excitedly..._.would you look at this?_ She says hugging her very pregnant cousin..._Patrick didn't tell me you were having a baby?! _She says teary eyed. _

**Maxie:** He wanted it to be a surprise_, she smiled..._..How are you two feeling? _She asks Sabrina and Robin. _

**Sabrina:** Better...sore, but me and baby Drake are just fine...

**Robin**: You're pregnant too? I didn't know..._.she says holding Maxie's hand. _

**Sabrina**: Yes, we just found out a couple days before the wedding.

**Robin:** Congratulations! And Maxie! I can't get over this picture here,_ she says referring to her pregnancy. _

_**Epiphany comes in to check on Sabrina's vitals.**_

**Epiphany:** Okay ladies, out...I need to check Nurse Sant...er, Nurse Drake's vitals and there are way too many Drake woman in here,_ she laughs, as do the three girls. _

**Maxie: **Okay okay, we're leaving...Sabrina, do you need anything?

**Sabrina:** No, I'm okay, thank you...it was really nice to meet you Robin...

**Robin:** Likewise, and congratulations again. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other.

**Sabrina: **Count on it! _She smiles._

**Robin:** Okay, Maxie, _she continues talking to Maxie as they leave the room. _

**Epiphany**: Sooooo, you and the other Mrs. Drake...hmmm...'

**Sabrina:** I AM the only Mrs. Drake, Nurse Johnson..._.she says jokingly but in a serious tone as well. _

**Epiphany:** Alright, noted, _she laughed._ Let's check your vitals shall we.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10 **_

**_It's been four months since both Robin and Sabrina were in the hospital. Robin went to live with her mother at the Metro and life in the Drake house is running back on track._**

**Sabrina: **Emma, you're going to be late for dance class sweetie..._she yells to her stepdaughters bedroom._

**Emma: **I can't find my tutu! _She comes out pouting._

**Sabrina:** It's okay my love she _says stroking her hair._ It's only practice today, you don't need it just yet,_ she smiles. _Okay?

**Emma:** I guess...Do you have your overnight bag ready for your sleep over at Grandma Anna's with your mommy?

**Emma: **Yep! All ready to go, _she says lifting her suitcase. _

**Patrick: **Okay, my loves, the cars started...you ready for dance?

**Emma: **Yep! _She says excitedly..._

**Patrick: **Okay, Emma, the car is on, can you go and get your seat belt on? I wanna talk to mommy before we leave...I won't be long.

**Emma:** Okay...I'll see you tomorrow mommy, _she says hugging Sabrina..._

**Sabrina:** Have a great time! I love you.

**Emma: **I love you too! And my little brother or sister, _she says kissing her belly. _

_**Patrick smiles at Sabrina and Emma runs off to the car.**_

**Sabrina: **You ready to do this? _She asks anxiously handing him a folder with important documents. _

**Patrick:** I am...he says with a deep breath. I won't lie, it will be hard, but I love my life with you! _He smiles, kissing her. _

**Sabrina: **I well, we, love you very much,_ she says rubbing her stomach...kisses him again. _

**Patrick:** Okay, I'm off...call if you need me?

**Sabrina:** I will my love, _she kisses him again..._you worry too much, you know that right? _She laughs. _

**Patrick:** I can't help it,_ he winks._..._and heads to take Emma to dance and go to Robin's._

**Sabrina** _(to herself and baby)_: Well, baby...we will be daddy's forever! _She smiles and sits down to rest. _

**At the MetroCourt-Anna's suite**

**Anna:** Coming, _she says going to answer the door._

**Patrick:** Hey...

**Anna:** Patrick...hi...where's Emma?

**Patrick:** She's at dance class...I wanted to come by and drop off her overnight bag and talk to Robin...is she home?

**Anna:** She's in the shower, but come in...I'm sure she'd love to see you, _she says letting her once son-in-law in._

**Patrick: **Thank you_, he says pacing back and forth._

**Anna: **Is everything okay? _She asks concerned noticing the folder. _

**Patrick:** Yea, why?

**Anna:** You just seem a little anxious that's all.

**Patrick:** Oh ummmm_, he says realizing she sees the folder. _

**Anna:** You know what, it's none of my business. I'm going to go to Kelly's. I'll pick Emma up from dance and give you two some time to talk.

**Patrick:** Thank you...I appreciate it. _He says finally sitting down. _

_**Anna leaves in a hurry. Robin comes out looking for Anna a few minutes later. **_

**Robin:**_(Not noticing Patrick right away)_ Mom, she shouts, where are Emma's blankets? Oh, Patrick...hi...

**Patrick:** Hi there...Anna went out for a bit and will pick up Emma from dance. She's excited about your sleep over!

**Robin: **So am I! _She says with a big smile. There is an awkward pause._

**Robin:** So, how are things? _She asks motioning for him to sit down. _

**Patrick:** Good...how are you feeling? You're looking well.

**Robin:** Yea, I'm feeling great...still taking some time to get used to being out of that hell hole though.

**Patrick:** I'm so sorry you had to go through that,_ he says looking at her. _

**Robin: **I tried so many times to get home to you and Emma. I even managed to get a phone call in and I heard our little girls voice,_ she says choked up._

**Patrick:** Right...Emma said you called one day and Sabrina and I didn't believe her because we thought she was still grieving and making things up to maybe think it was you. I wish I did believe her. Things could have been different.

**Robin:** None of this is your fault Patrick...none of this. _She says trying to reassure him_. The day I went into that lab to get the meds for Jason neither one of us realized what was going to happen.

**Patrick:** And you went through hell for no reason because now Jason is gone and it wasn't even because of the tumor. _He says angrily. _I was so mad at him when he died because he was the reason you were taken from me and Emma and the reason he died

wasn't from what was in the lab, but mob related as usual.

**Robin:** Sabrina was telling me what a wreck you were...I'm glad you found each other and that she was able to help you and Emma heal while I was gone.

**Patrick: **I never want to have to go through that ever again, _he says with glossy eyes_. I was a total mess..._he admits..._but then by some miracle Sabrina came into my life and made things better...I never ever expected to fall in love again and when I found the DVD you made me, it helped a lot. As much as I missed you, and wanted you to come back to me, I knew it's what you would have wanted for us. _He says referring to him and Emma. _

**Robin: **I meant everything I said in that DVD, and I'm glad that you did find it, _she smiles holding his hand. _Sabrina is a wonderful girl and I am truly happy for you Patrick...really...

**Patrick:** I'm glad you feel that way, because I have something here for you and I'm not sure how you're going to react. _He hands over the folder to Robin. _

_**Robin takes the folder and opens up to see Divorce papers and custody papers. **_

**Patrick:** I realize this may come as a surprise but I...

**Robin:** No, um..._she says trying to find the right words_. I'm not surprised, just sad.

**Patrick:** I'm sorry,_ he replies simply_. You don't have to sign them right now. Look them over with an attorney or whatever, but I think the negotiations are pretty reasonable. Shared custody of Emma, etc.

**Robin:** I ah, yea...I will definitely look this over. Patrick, I don't want a big custody battle over Emma. I did plan to meet with an attorney eventually to go over our options. I don't want to remove Emma from her home and make such a big deal about it. She's been through enough.

**Patrick:** You can see her as much as you like without any limitations...I feel the same way you do and I'm so grateful that you are cooperative about all of this.

**Robin:** Things change...I will always love you Patrick, but I want you to be happy and if it's with Sabrina or anyone else for that matter, I'm happy for you.

**Patrick**: I want you to be happy too Robin...I will never stop loving you, _he says giving her a hug._ We'll always be a part of each others lives and I'm thankful for that_, he smiles. _Whenever you get to these, just let me know so I can have Alexis file them.

**Robin:** Okay, _she says with a simple tear. _

**Patrick:** I'm gonna go...Emma will be back shortly and I don't want to upset her.

**Robin: **Right..._she says waving the folder in the air. _

_**Patrick leaves and Robin breaks down and falls to the floor.**_

**Back at the Drakes residence**

_**Sabrina is pacing back and forth waiting for Patrick to come home. The door finally opens. **_

**Sabrina**: How'd it go? _She asks as he locks the door behind him. _

**Patrick: **It went..._he replies sadly._..She's going to look the papers over and get them back to me.

**Sabrina: **Oh, well, that's good. I'm sorry. I know that couldn't have been easy. _She says seeing the pain in his eyes._ If you think you are making the wrong decisi..._he stops her before she can go any further._

**Patrick:** Hey, _he says pulling her close to him._ I want you..._he says kissing her passionately_. Convinced yet? _He winks._

**Sabrina:** Flushed by the kiss...huh? Oh, yea._..she laughs.._..oooh, she says.

**Patrick**: What's wrong?

**Sabrina**: Nothing, the baby is kicking me...she laughs...he is happy that his daddy is home.

**Patrick: **He? _He smiles._

**Sabrina:** Yea, I have a hunch it's a little boy, _she smiles rubbing her big belly._

**Patrick**: Either way, I will be a happy guy..._he smiles kissing her again. _

**_After making love they fall asleep in each others arms._**

**_Sabrina wakes up in pain_**.

**Sabrina: **Ouch! _She yelps, sitting up in bed holding her stomach..._.

**Patrick**: Whats wrong? _He asks concerned._

**Sabrina:** I don't know..._she replies scared._ I think I just had a contraction...

**Patrick:** It's too early...you still have two months they be Braxton Hicks?

**Sabrina: **I don't know. It's possible..Ouch! _She says again. _

**Patrick:** Let's get you to the hospital, _he says quickly getting dressed. _

**Sabrina:** Oh my god!

**Patrick:** What?!

**Sabrina:** My water just broke!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Epiphany:** Drake Jr, please calm down..._.she says to Patrick who is worried sick about his wife and unborn baby. _

**Patrick:** What is taking them so long?

**Epiphany: **They are setting her up and probably giving her something to control the contractions. It's not good for Sabrina or the baby for you to be freaking out like a maniac, _she says holding his shoulders so he won't run into the room._

**Patrick:** Okay, okay...your right he says shrugging her off. Ugh! You're always right, he snarls, _as she laughs._

**Epiphany:** And don't you forget it! Now...there...now that I have the normal Drake Jr, back what happened?

**_Patrick explains how she had pain in her stomach while they were sleeping and woke him up by her screams. Then her water broke._**

**Patrick:** I thought it was Braxton Hicks contractions, but when her water broke, I just lost it...got her here as fast as we could...it's a good thing Emma is with Robin tonight.

**Epiphany:** That was my next question. Good...don't alarm anyone just yet...

**Patrick:** But her water broke, that means labor has started and there's no stopping it...the baby is on its way and it's way to early Epiphany _he says rambling again. _

**Epiphany:** There you go again, take a deep breath..._he does..._.Yes, you are right about the labor...but all of Sabrina's check ups were progressing normally and when the baby does arrive, I"m sure he or she will be just fine...they may be small and tiny I won't lie to you there, but they will have a good chance to survive. Does that make you feel better?

**Patrick:** I guess, but I want to see my wife.

**Epiphany:** Alright, let me check and see if they'll let you in.

**Patrick:** Thank you. _He continues to pace back and forth. _

_**A few minutes later.**_

**Epiphany:** Dr. Drake, you can come in on one condition...

**Patrick: **I'll calm down, I promise..._.he says making his way to the delivery room. _

**Sabrina: **Patrick, I'm scared.._.she says with a tear._

**_Patrick sits next to her and holds her hand and puts the other on her belly. _**

**Patrick:** Everything will be just fine...you trust me right?

**Sabrina:** More than anyone..._she says with her eyes closed._ I still have two months left...it's not good Patrick. I can feel something is wrong with our son.

**Patrick: **Hey, _he says picking her chin up and kissing her forehead._ Epiphany told me something while I was waiting for permission to see you.

**Sabrina:** And that was?

**Patrick: **That even that the baby is coming no matter what, it still has a very good surviving said you've been progressing normally and that the baby has a great chance to survive even if they are born now he says trying to reassure her and himself that everything will be okay. They will be very small and tiny though...

**Sabrina: **I figured that, I just..._she is crying now._

**Patrick**: Oh, sweetie...hey...We're in another tight spot huh?

_**Sabrina laughs a little and shakes her head yes...**_

**Patrick:** That's better,_ he says wiping her tears. _

**Sabrina:** Oh boy, here comes another contraction _she says preparing herself and Patrick helps her through this one_.

**Patrick**: They are strong huh he says dabbing the sweat from her face?

_**Sabrina shakes her head yes again...the nurse comes in to check on them. **_

**Nurse:** How are we doing Mrs. Drake?

**Sabrina:** _(Smiles at her calling her that) _I just had another contraction and I feel one coming again...it's only about minute apart.

**Nurse: **Alright, I'll get the doctor...it's just about time...you are at 10 centimeters...

**Patrick: **Okay, here we go...our little miracle is on his way, _he winks..._.you can do this babe, _he says squeezing her hand..._I'll be here the whole way! _Gives her a kiss for good luck..._

**Nurse:** Wow, you have a terrific husband! _She smiles taking her pulse._

**Sabrina**: I know...I am a lucky girl, _she says keeping her eyes on Patrick, not letting go. _

**Dr. Lee:** Okay, Mrs. Drake...you are ready to start pushing on your next contraction.

**Sabrina:** Okay,_ she says getting herself situated properly. _

** :** Now, I want you to bear down on your next contraction and push as hard as you can.

_**Sabrina has been pushing for a couple of hours with no luck.**_

**Sabrina:** I can't do anymore..._she says sweating and out of breath_...I can't, _she cries._

**Dr. Lee:** I know you've been pushing awhile, if on the next push nothing changes we'll have to think about an emergency c-section.

**Patrick:** Would that harm the baby or my wife?

**Dr. Lee:** With any surgery there is risk, but I believe this would be best for the baby and Mrs. Drake as well...pushing is just not working...the baby hasn't come down at all and we've been pushing for 4 hours.

**Sabrina: **Here comes another,_ she says gearing to push again for hopefully the last time. _

**Dr. Lee: **I think the C-section is the best option...do you both agree?

**Sabrina:** Yes, we do..._she answers for both of them. _

**Dr. Lee:** Okay...I'll get the OR ready and we'll prep you...

**Patrick:** Would I be allowed in with her?

**Dr. Lee:** Yes...Dr. Drake...you can sit with her while we deliver the baby.

**_Patrick breaths a sigh of relief because he never was in a C-section delivery...Emma was born naturally. _**

**Dr. Lee:** Give us just a few minutes and I'll come back to get you okay?

**Sabrina:** Thank you doctor, _she says relaxing her muscles. _

**Patrick:** I probably should call Robin and let her know what's going on and see if she can't keep Emma for a couple of days.

**_Patrick goes to call Robin to let her know that Sabrina was in premature labor and she agrees to watch Emma._**

**Patrick: **Thank you...I'll keep you posted...tell Emma we love her.

**Robin**: I will, she's very excited...

**Patrick:** I know she is...Oh, I have to run...Epiphany is coming to get me.

**Robin:** Good luck dad! _She smiles on the other end..._

**_Patrick hangs up and runs with Epiphany to the OR..._**

**_About a half hour later, the Dr. announces the arrival of their baby._**

**Dr. Lee:** Congratulations you two...

**Sabrina**: What is it? _She says in tears. _

**Dr. Lee:** Look up and meet your beautiful son!

**Sabrina:** I knew it, _she says closing her eyes as Patrick kisses her not wanting to stop looking at his son._

**Patrick:** How come he's not crying? _He finally realizes._

**Dr. Lee: **We brought him right to NICU...you'll get to see him shortly...He is beautiful and seems to be holding his own right now...she says finishing up the C-Section.

**Sabrina: **Patrick, I want you go to check on him, _she says nervously shaking..._

**Patrick: **I'm not leaving you,_ he insists._

**Sabrina:** I'll be fine...please? _She begs. _Go check on our son.

**Patrick:** Okay...he kisses her softly again...I love you...

**Sabrina: **I love you too. Go, please...

**_Patrick leaves the delivery and goes to the NICU to check on his newborn son._**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**_Two months after baby Drake is born, he is finally ready to go home. _**

_** At the nurses station: **_

**Elizabeth**: Hey..._she says seeing Patrick and Sabrina walk in with the car seat and Emma ready to go home as a family. _

**Emma:** Is my baby brother ready to go home?_ She asks._

**Elizabeth:** Baby Noah Patrick is ready to go home with his big sister! _She smiles._

**Emma:** Yay!_ She exclaims._

**_Epiphany is watching Baby Noah who is patiently waiting for his familyto take him home._**

**Epiphany:** _(Holding Noah and talking to him) _You are a beautiful child,baby Drake Jr,_ she smiles..._.Don't believe everything your parents say about me_, she laughs. _I'll always be on your side _she whispers, giving him a kiss on his forehead._

**Patrick:** Are you putting bad thoughts in my sons head, _he laughs..._.

**Epiphany: **Now what would make you think that Dr. Drake?_ She laughs handing him Noah._

**Patrick:** _(Admiring his son)_ So, Noah...what do you say we break out of this joint?! _He smiles. Sabrina goes over to her husband, gives hima hug and kisses her son._

**Emma: **We are a family? _She smiles._

**Sabrina:** Yes, we are my love.._.she says holding her._ We are..._Emma gives her brother a light kiss._

**Epiphany:** Now that is a kodak moment,_ she says taking out her hone_...smile! _She takes their first family photo._...Beautiful!

**Patrick:** Send that to me Epiphany! _He smiles...putting Noah in thecar seat strapping him in securely._

**_Outside the hospital room Robin eavesdrops upon leaving the lab...she cant help but feel sad. She quietly listens and holds back hoping noone can see her...she tears up..._**

**Elizabeth: **Hey..._she taps her on the shoulder seeing shes upset._...you ok?

**_Robin jumps startled by her presence_**

**Robin**: Oh, hey...

** Elizabeth: **I know this must hurt, _she says touching her shoulder for support. _

**Robin:** Yea..._she admits knowing she can tell Elizabeth sit on a near by bench._

**Robin: **I will admit that seeing Patrick and Emma like that with Sabrina hurts...I cant help but think of how much Ive missed being gone.

**Elizabeth: **Oh sweetie, _she hugs her friend._..listen...what happened to you wasn't your fault.

**Robin: **I know that...they just took so much away from me, how do I move on from that?

**Elizabeth:** It will take time...no doubt, but I know you'll find love again!

**Robin: **Not like I had with Patrick..._she says peeking her head around the corner looking at the new family._

**Elizabeth:** I have to get back to work, but call me later and we will go have a girls night! Sound good?

**Robin**: Yea, _she smiles_...thank you, _she gives her friend a hug_...Thanks for listening,_ she says._

**Elizabeth:** That's what friends are for right? Everything will be okay.

**Robin: **See you later,_ she gets up and heads out herself so they don't see her._

**Epiphany: **Now..if you need anything, would you please let me know?

**Sabrina: **Thank you Epiphany, we will.._.she hugs her.._..and come by anytime to visit! _ She winks._

**Epiphany:** Count on it! _She smiles _

**_The Drake's head home as a family._**

**Emma:** Here is Noah's diaper mommy,_ she says running to the nursery to help Sabrina change the baby's diaper._

**Sabrina:** Thank you my love,_ she says._...you are such a big help! And a great big sister.

**Emma:** I know,_ she says with a giggle._...when is daddy coming home?

**Sabrina:** I don't know sweetheart..._she says taking a peak at herwatch..._hopefully soon. Why?

**Emma: **I just feel like something is wrong.

**Sabrina:** _Surprised by her response holding baby Noah._ What do you mean?

**Emma:** Mommy was acting strange the other day.

**Sabrina:** Hmmmm, I'm sure everything is just fine baby..._she says stroking her cheek._

**Emma:** Okay...Can I play outside?

**Sabrina:** Of course, stay close and stay where I can see you, okay?

**_Emma shakes her head and runs outside. _**

**_Patrick returns from a long day at the hospital, but happy to be withhis family._**

**Sabrina:** Daddy's home! _She says happily as he opens the door._

**Patrick: **Hi, _he smiles exhausted but kisses his wife and she hands him Noah._

**Sabrina: **How was your shift? _She asks clearly seeing he's exhausted. _

**Patrick:** 3 surgeries and tons of patients...but I'm glad to be home with my family...where's Emma?

**Sabrina:** Playing outside. She said something that kind of startled me,_she says...not sure if she should bring it up now, but decides to anyway._

**Patrick:** What's that _he says shifting the baby to the other side._

**Sabrina:** She said Robin was acting strange the other day.

**Patrick:** That's interesting she said that,_ he says scratching his head._ She wasn't herself today at work either.

**Sabrina:** I hope everything is okay..._she says getting a bottle ready seeing Noah's getting fussy._

**_The doorbell rings..._**

**Sabrina:** I'll get it,_ she says handing Patrick the baby's bottle._

**Sabrina: **Noah! _She says excitedly giving him a hug._

**Noah:** Well, hello!_ He says with a smile looking at his son holding his first grandson, his namesake._

**Patrick:** Dad, _he stands up. They hug and he looks at admiration at baby Noah._

**Noah:** Would you look at this? _He says with a smile.._..._Patrick hands him his grandson..._

**Patrick:** Here is your namesake, _he smiles moving his arm that is kind of stuck after giving Noah the baby._

**Noah:** He's beautiful, _he smiles looking at Sabrina_. He is definitley a Drake!

**Sabrina:** he's got his daddy's looks she says beaming kissing her son's forehead. It's good to see you Noah...

**Noah:** I couldn't stay away any longer, I had to meet this little 's my granddaughter?

_**Emma comes running in from the backyard after seeing her grandpa fromthe window. **_

**Noah: **There she is! _He says as she runs and sits next to him on the couch and gives him a hug._ Are you being a good big sister he winks.

**Sabrina: **She is amazing _she says playing with her stepdaughters hair _

**_Back at the Metro Court Robin is on the phone talking to someone in astern voice._**

**Robin: **You can't make me do that! _She yells through the phone._

**Dr. O:** Oh really? Would you rather your daughter instead?

_**Robin pauses.**_

**Dr. O**: I didn't think so...Now...you will DO what I SAY! She says yelling into the phone. I didn't keep you in that clinic for no reason...My daughter is dead and it's all his fault! He MUST PAY andyou WILL FOLLOW my orders and there will be no more discussions...You will hear from me when I say its time!

**_Robin hangs up the phone..._**

**Robin:**_ (Talking to herself...scared) _I can't do this...I have to stop her...


	13. Chapter 13

**_CHAPTER 13 _**

**_Emma is spending the day with her Grandpa and Patrick was at the hospital working another double shift. _**

**Sabrina**: Coming, she says running to answer the door in the process of doing laundry.

**Sabrina:** Robin...hi, what a nice surprise..._she says. _

**Robin:** I just thought I would stop by...I was on my way home and wanted to see how you were making out. I know a new baby can be stressful.

**Sabrina: **Actually, Noah has been great...come in, she says. Emma isn't home...

**Robin:** I know...like I said, I came to see how you were doing Mrs. Drake...

**Sabrina: **Robin, is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself..._she sees the distance in her eyes. _

**Robin:** I'm sorry but I have no choice, _she says all of a sudden taking a suringe from her pocket and stabbing Sabrina. _

**Sabrina:** ROBIN! What!? _She says going limp...barely able to move..._

**Robin: **I'm sorry,_ she says grabbing Noah from his crib..._..

**Sabrina:** Not my baby...PATRICK, she screams and tries to reach and grab Noah,_ but passes out before she can muster anymore. _

_**Patrick arrives home...doesn't see Sabrina passed out on the floor of their living room. **_

**Patrick:** I'm home! _He shouts_...Sabrina? Noah? Where is everyone?_ He asks going to the nursery not seeing them in there, goes back to the living room and finally sees his beloved wife passed out on the floor. _

**Patrick: **Oh MY GOD! SABRINA! _He screams, turning her over gently, making sure she was still breathing by taking her pulse...which was still beating but it was slow. WHO? He takes his phone out immediately and calls for an ambulance. While waiting for the ambulance, Patrick does CPR on his wife, hoping to revive her...she comes too briefly..._

**Sabrina: **Patrick?_ She is able to muster. _

**Patrick**: Where is Noah? What happened?

**Sabrina:** Robin...is all she says and passes out again...

**Patrick**: Sabrina, NO! _He holds her close and the ambulance finally arrives. Anna meets him at GH after he called on his way in the ambulance. _

**Anna: **PATRICK, _she runs to find him pacing back and forth freaking out. (Elizabeth is trying to keep him calm.) _What happened?

**Elizabeth:** _Patrick is unable to speak._...He said he found her on the floor stuck with this needle and the baby missing._ She says trying to remain calm for her friend even though she was worried as hell too._

**Anna: **Patrick, _she touches his shoulder and he finally sees her standing there.._..here...sit...What exactly happened when you got home?

**Patrick**: I don't know...I was doing a double shift and just got home and found my wife passed out on the floor and my son missing,_ he says breaking down..._We HAVE to FIND him!

**Anna:** I know, I know...okay...was Sabrina able to speak to you? Did she say anything?

_**Patrick tries to remember and looks up at his one time mother -in- law in shock,.**_

**Patrick:** All she said was Robin...

**_Anna is in shock..._**

**Anna: **What? No? Couldn't be?

_**Monica comes out to talk to Patrick. **_

**Monica: **Patrick?

**Patrick: **Monica, _he stands up rubs his face..._my wife?

**Monica:** We've managed to stabilize her, but we don't know what she was injected with...we have to do testing to figure out what was given to her so we can counteract it. I need you to sign these forms..._He does without even reading them because he just wants answers as to why his life was suddenly turned upside down again. _

**_Back in Switzerland..._**

**Dr.O: **Great job! _She says to Robin taking the baby from her_. You have followed all my orders to a T! My brainwashing is working!_ She laughs evilly._ If I can't have my daughter, than no one can have this little guy! Revenge is SWEET_ she laughs evilly again! _

**_Back at General Hospital: _**

**Patrick: **Monica, do whatever you have to find out what was in that syringe.

**Monica:** We will..._she runs to get the tests completed on Sabrina. _

_**Noah and Emma head back to Anna's suite after a fun day in the park unaware of the happenings with Sabrina and the baby. **_

**Noah: **Okay little miss...time to get a bath! Where is your mom? _He asks looking around. _

**Emma: **I don't know..._she says looking around_..._she said she would be here when we came back. _

**_Noah sees a note on the table_**

**Noah: **Oh look, maybe she left a note for us_, he opens it and all it says is "I'm sorry." and all of her things were gone._

_**Noah has a concerned look on his face which worries Emma. **_

**Emma:** Grandpa, what's wrong?

**Noah:** Nothing baby...why don't you get your PJ's on for me. _He says distantly worried about the note._

_**Noah immediately calls Patrick and gets no answer...now he's worried...and calls Anna. **_

**Anna:** Anna Devane...

**Noah: **Anna, it's Noah...what the hell is going on?

**Anna: **Noah...get to the hospital...bring Emma to Daycare and I'll explain when you get here.

_**Noah heads with Emma to General Hospital and is terrified of what he is about to learn. **_

**Noah: **Patrick?_ He shouts coming off the elevator. _

**Patrick:** Dad! _He hugs his father scared out of his mind. _

**Noah: **What's going on?

**Patrick: **Sabrina...my son...

**Noah:** WHAT ABOUT THEM? _He shouts trying to get some answers out of his son who is barely able to speak. _Elizabeth, please tell me what the hell is going on?

_**Elizabeth explains what happened in the last few hours and he is stunned beyond words. **_

**Noah:** We have to find my grandson! _He demands to Anna who is on the phone with Dante..._.

**Anna**: Dante, I need an APB on baby Noah Patrick Drake _and she chokes back tears, _my daughter...Robin Scorpio. FIND THEM! She hangs up.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Patrick**: Monica, _he says sitting next to his comatose wife waiting on word of her lab results_. Are those the results, he says standing up..._.Elizabeth is with him standing behind him. _

**Monica:** They are she says softly.

**Patrick:** Well?  
**  
Monica:** You may want to sit down...

**Patrick: **NO! Just tell me! What was she injected with? She's extremely pale and turning blue...I'm freaking out and I'm afraid I'm losing her. I can't go through that again, so you better have a curable illness written in those labs!

**Monica**: Patrick, I know you're upset...and you have every right...Sabrina was injected with a very high dose of Cyanide poisoning.

**Patrick: **_Falls down on his knees_..._Elizabeth tries to catch him._...Cyanide? _He whispers to himself..._..that's deadly? _He questions remembering what he learned about it in medical school. _

**Monica: **Not necessarily...Patrick, _she helps him stand up_...listen to me...there are treatments out there and we'll try them all if we have to to save Sabrina...we all love her and want to see her back on her feet. We will start with a heavy dose of Oxygen Therapy and if that doesn't work, then we'll go from there...okay? _She asks calmly.  
_  
_**Patrick shakes his head.**_

**Patrick:** Whatever you need to do, do it and FAST!_ He says sitting back down holding her hand kissing her knuckles, not wanting to leave. _

**_Elizabeth walks Monica out_**

**Elizabeth:** Thank you, he appreciates it, he's just a mess right now.  
**  
Monica: **I know...I haven't ever seen him like this...well, besides when Robin..._.she shakes her head in disbelief that she was a part of this._

**Elizabeth**: I know...She needs to come out of this because he may just spiral out of control if he loses her. They are so in love. I've never seen two people more in love than them.  
**  
Monica:** I don't remember him and Robin being this much in love...I know they loved each other very very much but I've never seen anything like this...We will save her...I promise...

**Elizabeth:** We have too..._she says simply._ I have to get back to him. When can we start the Oxygen?  
**  
Monica**: I'll have Ms. Trout set it up right away...

**Elizabeth: **The sooner the better. Thank you Monica.

_**Monica leaves to get Ellie to start the Oxygen Therapy.  
**_  
**Elizabeth: **Patrick, hey..._she taps him on his shoulder startling him._ Why don't you get some get an update on Noah and get some sleep in the locker room. I'll wake you up if there is a change with Sabrina or Noah.

**Patrick: **I'm not leaving her_, he replies quickly...  
_  
**Elizabeth: **I'll stay with her. Monica is getting Ellie and she's going to start the treatment in a few minutes. It would be better for you not to see it. You just worked a 12 hour shift and are exhausted...You aren't doing Sabrina any good if you are delirious...you need your sleep. Please for me and Emma?

**Patrick: **Fine..._he says too tired to argue.._.Wake me if anything changes, ANYTHING, he demands. And promise me you won't leave her.  
**  
Elizabeth**: I promise, now go...

**_Patrick leaves to get some sleep in the locker room but takes a shower first. While showering he collapses and breaks down in tears unable to comprehend the last few hours...everything was perfect and now his whole life is falling apart yet again. A few hours later Elizabeth comes to get Patrick who did what she asked and got some sleep in the locker room rest area.  
_  
Elizabeth:** Patrick,_ she whispers gently shaking him...  
_  
**Patrick:** Sabrina?!  
**  
Elizabeth**: No, hey, it's just me...

**Patrick: **Rubs his eyes awake...Any news?  
**  
Elizabeth:** Yes...she's smiling so it's good news from where he stands. The treatment is starting to work...Sabrina just woke up and is asking for her husband_, she smiles. _  
**  
Patrick:** Really?_ He asks relieved. _

**Elizabeth:** Really.._.she smiles.._.I told you sleep would be good.

_**Patrick and Elizabeth rush to Sabrina's room.  
**_  
**Patrick,_ s_**_**eeing her beautiful eyes open and looking at him brings him to tears and he runs to hug and kiss her.  
**_**_  
Elizabeth leaves giving them some privacy_**

**Sabrina: **Hey you, _she says softly, holding him close._  
**  
Patrick:** Hey yourself, _he says wiping a tear away. _You scared me half to death...  
**  
Sabrina:** I can see that..._she says seeing his face._ What happened? The last thing I remember_ she says re-positioning herself was feeding the baby.._..NOAH! _She shouts getting upset._

**Patrick: **Shhhh, hey...listen...you were knocked unconscious by,_ he stops before going any further..  
_  
**Sabrina: **By who?_ She insists._  
**  
Patrick:** Robin.  
**  
Sabrina: **Robin? What? I don't understand...I want to see my son, she says trying to get out of bed.  
**  
Patrick**: Hey...stop, listen to me,_ he says pulling her back_. I need to tell you something.

**Sabrina:** Tell me!

_**Patrick explains what happened to her and the baby and she loses it.**_

**Patrick: **Baby, hey,_ he says trying to calm his wife down..._._he wipes her face which is wet with tears_. We will find Noah, I promise...I am so sorry that Robin did this...I don't know what got into her but look at me, _he says picking her chin up.._.I will make sure she is held responsible for all of this...  
**  
Sabrina: **She must have snapped somewhere along the line she says catching her breath.

**Patrick:** There has to be some explanation and we will that out and we WILL find OUR son, you hear?

_**Sabrina shakes her head trying to believe her husband.  
**_  
**_Elizabeth knocks on the door.  
_**  
**Patrick:** Hey, _he says_, come in...  
**  
Elizabeth: **actually, can I talk to you in the hall Patrick?

**Sabrina: **Not unless it has to do with our son, I need to know where he is...  
_**  
Elizabeth goes into the room instead. **_

**Elizabeth**: Anna called and they have a location they tracked from Robins cell...

**Sabrina: **where'd she take our son?  
**  
Elizabeth: **They located them in Switzerland. Anna and Dante are on there way there now.  
**  
Patrick**: Switzerland?

**Elizabeth:** Yes, that's all I know..._she said shed be in touch. _

**Patrick: **I have to go _he says getting up as Sabrina grabs his arm to stop him.  
_  
**Sabrina: **Patrick, no, please..._she pleads with him, grabbing his arm..._.I need you here with me...Let the police handle it.

**Patrick: **But, _he stops after seeing her face with fear and decides he better stay with her. _Ok...You're right...

**Sabrina: **Thank you _she says relieved._

**Elizabeth:** If anyone can find Noah it is definitely Anna and Dante! _She smiles trying to reassure her friends. _

**Patrick:** Hey, Elizabeth, can you do me a big favor.

**Elizabeth: **Name it! _She smiles._

**Patrick:** Can you check on Emma for me?

**Sabrina:** Why don't you go with her?_ She says_.

**Patrick:** I want to stay with you,_ he replies. _

**Sabrina: **I could use a few minutes to collect my thoughts and I'm sure Emma wants to see her daddy.

**Elizabeth: **She's right about that Patrick...I will go with you though...

**Patrick:** Okay...okay, _he says kissing Sabrina_. I won't be long...you're okay?

**Sabrina: **I'm okay...tired, but okay...now go check on our little girl please.

_**Elizabeth and Patrick go to the day care center. **_

_**After checking on Emma, Elizabeth and Patrick head back to Sabrina's room when they hear doctors being called to her room.**_

_**PA SYSTEM: Code red, room 207 repeat code red 207...**_

_**Patrick and Elizabeth panic stricken look at each other.**_

**Elizabeth: **Sabrina's room?

**_They run back to see what was wrong._**

**Patrick: **_Runs into his wife's room where a team of doctors are working on her_. Sabrina!_ He shouts as the machines are going off like crazy._

**Monica: **Patrick, please...let the doctors do their job...

**Patrick**: Why is she having a seizure? I just left her less than 10 minutes ago...what is going on?

**Monica: **She's rejecting the oxygen...Patrick...I'm sorry...

**Patrick**: Try something else! _He begs._

**Monica:** We have to wait for her to stabilize again before we try the next dose of meds.

**Patrick:** I knew I shouldn't have left, but she insisted.._.he falls apart again and Elizabeth catches him. _

**Monica: **Charge to 200 _she says as they get paddles ready to revive Sabrina._

**_Patrick rushes to her side..._**

**Patrick:** Baby...please, come back to me..._.he says kissing her hand, _please!

**Nurse:** Dr. Drake, you need to step back and let us work on your wife...please...

**Elizabeth: **Patrick, come with me..._she says literally dragging him out of the room_.

**Patrick:** _Trying to collect himself..._She was fine when we left...she looked a little pale but she seemed fine.

**Elizabeth: **Things happen that we can't control. She's going to come out of this, _she says to her friend._

**Patrick:** How can you be so sure?_ He says doubtfully. _

**Elizabeth:** Because she loves you too much to abandon you now. Here, you know what she told me _she says trying to distract Patrick and takes him to sit down on the bench by the door._

**Patrick: **What?

**Elizabeth:** She told me that you have made all of her dreams come true..._.she smiles with her hand on his back.._...She loves you so much Patrick. I've never seen any two people as much in love as you and Sabrina.

**Patrick: **I love her so much, it hurts, Elizabeth.._..he breaks down again._...It's so easy to love that woman,_ he says with a laugh finally..._From the minute we literally ran into each other, I knew in the back of my mind somewhere that she was the one person I needed in my life. How could Robin take her from me? I just don't understand any of this...

**_Elizabeth shakes her head in disbelief as well as Monica finally comes out. _**

**Monica: **Patrick...sorry to interrupt _she sees they are deep in conversation. _

**Patrick**: It's okay...Sabrina?

**Monica:** She's stable...it took awhile, but she's still with us. We're going to let her get a little stronger and then start a round of glucose treatment...hopefully that will counteract with the oxygen she's already gotten and it will blend together and she will recover from this. Sometimes it takes more than one antidote with cyanide poising. Keep the faith Patrick...that's what she needs right now..._she pats him on the shoulder._..I'll be back shortly to check on her and then we'll go from there.

**Patrick:** Thank you Monica for everything.

**_Monica leaves and Patrick goes to sit with his wife. _**

**Elizabeth: **Will you be okay for a little while? I need to check on my boys and do a few things. I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll bring you something from Kelly's...you need to eat!

**Patrick: **I'll be fine and thank you, _he says hugging his friend._ I don't know what I would do without you!_ He smiles. _

**Elizabeth**: Hey...that's what friends are for,_ she winks_...I'll be back soon, my phone is with me..._Patrick shakes his head and closes the door for her. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

**_After weeks of searching...Anna and Dante had finally found Robin and Dr. O..._**

**Anna: **What the hell are you doing? _She says seeing her daughter tied up with tape over her mouth. _

**Dr.O: **Your little princess here failed in her operation that she was too complete, so now she has to suffer just mine says holding knife to her throat.

**Dante: **Where is Patrick's son?_ He demands...he hears a babies cry._

**Dr.O:** Oh, that damn child won't shut up, she says reaching for him who was behind her the whole time...I can easily do to him what I am about to do to Dr. Scorpio Drake

**Anna: **NO! Please, do NOT harm that baby..._she says trying to reach for him_. Dante, listen to me, _she says facing him.I (she whispers)_ I do not want anything to happen to that baby, do you hear me? Dante agrees...I want you to shoot Dr. Orbrect and make sure you grab that baby! I will untie my daughter and take it from there...

_**Robin is struggling to get away, but Dr. O won't have it. Noah continues to cry which irritates Dr. O to no end. **_

**Dr.O:** What is the Detective doing? _She screams seeing Dante move closer to her..._

**Dante:** Hand me the baby...and this will all be over. _He says reaching for Noah. _

**Dr. O: **Not a chance..._she says tightening her grip on Robin who from the strength of the Dr, winds up passing out._

**Anna: **ROBIN! Dante NOW!

_**Dante shoots the Dr. and manages to grab baby Noah before any harm came to him. The Dr. is seriously injured and Anna calls for help. **_

**Dante: **It's okay baby...you're okay..._.he says trying to calm him down_. _Anna unties Robin and gives her CPR immediately which helps and she comes too but is weak.  
_**  
**

**Robin: **Mom?

**Anna:** It's okay sweetie..._she says cradling her in her arms.._..you're okay.

**Robin: **Noah?_ She says nervously._

**Anna:** Dante has him...he's okay. Take a deep breath baby...help is coming. It's finally over!

**_Back in Port Charles:_**

**_Elizabeth hangs up the phone at the nurses station with a relieved look._**

**Patrick: **What? Who was it?

**Elizabeth: **It was Anna...

**Patrick:** Did they find?

**Elizabeth:** Noah is safe with her and Dante, she says with a smile, giving Patrick a hug. Robin is at the hospital and Dr. O is in critical condition after being shot by Dante to save Robin who was tied up and gagged by that lunatic woman.

**Patrick: **Unbelievable.

**Elizabeth:** Any change on our girl? _She asks concerned that her friend has yet to wake up after a third dose of meds. _

_**Patrick shakes his head with tears forming.**_

**Patrick:** I've tried everything, _he says sitting down running his hands through his hair._

_**A few hours later, Anna, Dante, Robin and the rest arrive back in Port Charles after being flown by medicopter. Patrick is pacing the hall waiting for his son to arrive home and hopefully be the answer to his prayers to wake up the love of his life. **_

_**Dante comes off the elevator first with the baby in tow.**_

**Dante:** Patrick..._.he calls seeing him eagerly waiting their arrival._

**Patrick: **Noah! _He shouts and runs and takes his son from Dante. _Is he okay? _He says giving him a quick look over. _

**Dante:** He's perfect! _He says rubbing the babies head._

**Patrick**: Thank you,_ he replies.._..I have been going out of my mind.

**Dante: **I know...being a new dad myself, I know the feeling._..he smiles.._.I'm glad he's back where he belongs. How's Sabrina?

**Patrick: **She received the glucose treatment, but she's still not waking up.

**Dante: **Maybe this little guy will do the trick?_ He winks_.

**Patrick:** I'm counting on it,_ he says keeping his son close to him._ Dante, I can't thank you enough. You risked your life for my son's.

**Dante: **It's my job_, he replies simply. _

**Patrick: **I'm going to get him checked out and fed...then we'll go see his mommy, _he smiles, finally for the first time in days._

**Dante: **Keep me posted...Robin and Anna should be arriving shortly,_ he says looking at his watch. _

_**Patrick simply nods and goes to get baby Noah looked at.**_

**Dr. Singh:** He seems to be perfectly fine Dr. Drake...no harm came to this little guy.._.he says finishing examining the baby. _

**Patrick**: Thank god! _He says with a sigh of relief feeding his son. _

**Dr. Singh:** Just keep an eye on him but I don't see why anything would happen...he's perfectly healthy and can go home today.

**Patrick:** Wonderful,_ he replies..._do you think it's safe to bring him to see his mother? She's been unconscious for days and if I know my wife like I hope I do, she's just being stubborn until this little guy is back in her arms,_ he laughs._

**Dr. Singh: **Of course, _he says playing with Noah._...he will be the best medicine.

_**Dr. Singh leaves and baby Noah and Patrick have some time alone.**_

**Patrick:** Oh, son..._he says hugging him close.._..I'm so sorry! I know you have no idea what is going on, but you have to help your mommy...she needs to come back to us..._he says with tears_. What do you think? Want to see your mommy? I'm sure you've missed her just as much as she's missed you...he smiles..._the baby who is sleeping smiles at his dad's request._ I take that as a yes, _he laughs.._..come on...let's go to your mommy!

_**Patrick and Noah arrive at Sabrina's room.**_

**Patrick: **Elizabeth_ he whispers..._

**Elizabeth:** Patrick! _She smiles...seeing him with Noah_. Oh my heavens! He's okay?

**Patrick: **Perfect! Not a scratch on him.

**Elizabeth:** Robin?

**Patrick:** Should be arriving shortly. I honestly don't car about anyone else but my wife and son right now..._he smiles starring at Noah. _

**Elizabeth:** I do not blame you...I'll give you two some privacy...call if you need me, _she says giving Noah a kiss on is forehead._ Do your magic little guy and bring your mommy back to us! She winks...No pressure, she jokes a little and _Patrick laughs._

**Patrick: **Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth: **Yea?

**Patrick**: Is she still stable? _He asks making sure nothing has changed._

**Elizabeth:** Still stable...just stubborn!_ She laughs and gives Patrick and Noah time with Sabrina._

**Patrick: **Hey, _he says to Sabrina..._.I have someone here who wants to see his mommy.._.he says getting teary again...He places Noah on her chest and he lays his head down and falls asleep. Patrick waits patiently for some kind of response._

_**A few minutes later Sabrina's eyes flutter...**_

**Patrick:** Baby? Hey, can you hear me? _He asks holding her hand with the other on Noah's back._

**Sabrina:** Patrick? Noah?

**Patrick**: Oh thank god! _He smiles with relief. _Good job son! I knew you would be the best medicine! Hey...look who's here..._he says kissing his wife on the hand._

**Sabrina: **Oh baby! _She says crying...giving her son a kiss. _

**Patrick**: How you feeling?

**Sabrina:** Actually, _she says looking at her husband..._I feel pretty wonderful...the best I've felt in days..._.she says._

**Patrick: **That's the meds! _He smiles! He kisses his wife passionately..._you have a tenancy to scare the hell out of me...you know that right? _He laughs._

**Sabrina:** I'm sorry my love...is he okay?

**Patrick:** Perfectly healthy!

**Sabrina**: What happened to him?

**Patrick:** You don't need the details right now babe...just rest and enjoy him...I'll tell you but I don't want to set anything off and risk losing you again.

**Sabrina: **Your daddy is over protective Noah..._she laughs_

**Patrick: **You have no idea how much I've missed that laugh,_ he says kissing her again_. _The baby gets a little fussy._

**Sabrina:** Maybe you should take him...he is hungry...

**Patrick:** Okay..._he says picking up Noah. _I'll have Epiphany bring a bottle...I'm NOT leaving this room!

**Sabrina:** What'd I tell ya, over protective _she whispers in her sons ear and Patrick calls for Epiphany. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**A month after being in the hospital, Sabrina is finally home resting and continuing her recovery.**_

**Sabrina:** Patrick, I'm fine baby._..she says as he is fussing over her._ I have my husband, son and daughter...I am a lucky girl. _She kisses her husband._ You know what you _can_ do for me?

**Patrick**: Name it_, he says playing with her hair._

**Sabrina:** Get our son for me?

**Patrick**: Consider it done! _He says jumping off the couch to get Noah from his crib._

**Sabrina: **There's my little guy she says as Patrick hands her their son. He's just beautiful Patrick,_ she says choking up a little. _

**Patrick: **Just like his mommy_, he says leaning in for another kiss...the doorbell rings._

**Sabrina:** I wonder who that could be at this hour.

**Patrick:** Don't move! I'll get it..._he smiles and gives her another quick kiss. _

_**Patrick opens the door. **_

**Patrick: **_Takes a deep breath_...Robin...

**Sabrina: **What the hell is she doing here? _She asks nervously getting up off the couch holding her son close_.

**Patrick: **That's a good question. What do you want he asks coldly.

**Robin**: I'd like to apologize.

**Sabrina**: I don't want to hear it...you should be in jail!

**Robin:** I want to thank you for not pressing charges.

**Sabrina: **I only did that for my daughter, she says sternly...Emma has been through enough and I couldn't make her lose you again so I sucked up my pride and let you off the hook for trying to kill me and my son.

**Patrick:** I think it's best to cut your losses Robin...my wife doesn't need anymore stress...and frankly neither does my son. You should be thankful you're not in jail where you belong! I have no words for what you put us through.

**Robin:** It wasn't up to me...Patrick, I've tried to tell you that woman put me under some kind of brainwashing...I would never have wanted to deliberately hurt Sabrina or your beautiful son...I'm glad he's okay.

**Patrick:** Save it...now please leave, or I will call the cops and file the charges myself.

**_Robin leaves in tears seeing that Patrick truly has moved on and wants nothing to do with her anymore. _**

**Robin:** What have I done? _She says realizing that she didn't do it under the influence of the doctor but she did it because she wanted her family back for herself._ Could I be that jealous? Get over yourself Robin..._she shakes her head and goes back to her mothers. _

**Patrick**: I'm so sorry...She really should be paying for what she did you the two of you,_ he says kissing his son. _

**Sabrina:** I meant what I said. I only dropped the charges for Emma...that little girl has suffered enough.

**Patrick: **You're right...and incredible...you know that right?_ She smiles and they kiss again.._..I'm going to put this little one down for the night..._he says wanting his wife for himself. _

**Sabrina: **Hurry back,_ she winks handing him Noah. _

**Patrick**: Oh, you can count on it!

_**Sabrina and Patrick make love like never before and enjoy being with each other.**_

**_Resting in each other's arms. Patrick kisses Sabrina's forehead. _**

**Patrick: **You okay?_ He asks hoping she didn't over exert herself._

**Sabrina**: I haven't been this okay in months_, she smiles,_ _with an afterglow smile that he loves to see after they make love. _

**Patrick**: That's what I like to hear_, he smiles kissing his favorite spot on her neck. _

**Sabrina:** Just what the Doctor ordered_ she winks and they make love again. _

**_The next morning_**

_**Sabrina goes to get the baby from his crib...something is strange.**_

**Sabrina**: Good morning angel, _she says turning the light on in the nursery..._.Noah? Oh my god, NOAH, _she screams frantically looking in his crib,_ NOAH! OH GOD, PATRICK!

_**Patrick runs to the baby's room to see what the problem was. **_

**Patrick: **What's wrong baby?

**Sabrina:** Noah, he's missing! _Patrick looks at her frantically and takes out his phone immediately to call Anna._

**_Emma goes to the baby's room._**

**Emma:** What's wrong mommy? _She says rubbing her eyes awake._..._Sabrina picks up her daughter._

**Sabrina**: Noah is missing sweetheart...someone took him..

**Emma:** NO! _She cries_.

**Patrick**: Anna's on her way,_ he says checking the room just in case._ Did you hear anything last night?

**Sabrina:** No, I was out. And you sleep like a log...Emma sweetie did you hear anything?

**_Emma shakes her head no in tears. _**

**Sabrina:** When does this stop, _she cries as well and she falls to hug Patrick for comfort with Emma at her side._

_**Anna comes right in and goes to the babies room.**_

**Anna:** Patrick, I'm so sorry...this is just unbelievable. When did you notice him missing?_ She asks taking her notepad out. _

**Sabrina:** I went into his room last night to check on him around 12:30 or so and he was sound asleep and perfect and just now I went back to get him ready for the day and he's nowhere to be found.

**Anna:** Has anything out of the ordinary been occurring since you've been home Sabrina?

**Sabrina:** Not that I can recall..._Emma is clutching her scared for her little brother. _

**Anna:** We'll put an APB out immediately and start searching for Noah...we'll find him.._..she says tapping Sabrina's shoulder. _

**Sabrina: **Please! I need my son, _she breaks down again and Patrick catches her. _

**Patrick:** Let me know anything you find out.

**Anna:** You'll be the first call I make...keep the faith. We'll find him. I promise.

**Sabrina: **Emma honey, can you go and get dressed for me like a big girl...I need to talk to daddy._..she says between tears. _

**Emma:** Okay mommy..._.she does as she was asked. _

**Patrick:**_ Trying to stay strong because he's about to lose it himself. _We'll find him...

**Sabrina: **I can't believe this is happening again..._.she says sobbing. _

**Patrick:** I know baby, I know..._.they both cry in each other's arms. _

_**Hours go by and they haven't heard anything from anyone at the Police Department. Patrick decides to go there himself. **_

**Sabrina**: I'm going with you! _She exclaims grabbing her purse. _

**Patrick**: Listen to me,_ he takes her by the shoulders..._.I need you to stay here with Emma and stay here if anything develops or someone calls with a ransom or something. I'm going to call my father and Elizabeth and have them come sit with you. I do not want you and Emma home alone.

**Sabrina**: _Takes a deep breath..._okay...Patrick, _she says grabbing his arm before he leave._

**Patrick:** I'll be careful_,he says kissing her knowing what she was going to say..._.I promise.

**Sabrina**: I love you_ she says tears streaming..._

**Patrick: **I love you, he kisses her again. I'll call..._.stay close to each other okay._

**_Sabrina shakes her head.._**..

**Patrick**: Dad and Elizabeth are on their way._ He gives her one more kiss and heads to the police station._

_**Emma comes back from her room.**_

**Emma: **Where'd daddy go?_ She asks holding her koala close._

**Sabrina**: (_Picks Emma up and sits with her daughter on the couch_) He went to see Grandma Anna at the police station to see if they have any news on your brother,_ she says stroking her hair trying to be calm for her. _

**Emma:** Oh...I miss him,_ she cries in her mother's shoulder._

**Sabrina**: Oh baby..._she cries along with her,_ so do I...so do I.

**_Police Station_**

**_Patrick runs in looking for Anna_**.

**Patrick**: Anna! He shouts,

**Anna:** Patrick, what are you doing here?

**Patrick:** I want news on my son.

**Anna:** I was just about to call you...we have something, _she says reaching in her pocket hesitating to give it to him. _

**Patrick:** What is it?_ He says reaching for it but she still hesitates..._Anna. Please?

**Anna: **I got home and this was on the coffee table, _she finally gives Patrick the note. _

**Patrick: **No..._.he says quietly..._

**Anna:** I'm sorry Patrick...If I had any idea...

**Patrick:** The important thing is finding them and bringing my son home safe. My wife is going crazy and truthfully so am I. I had no idea Robin felt so hurt but..._.he puts his hands over his eyes..._

**_Anna puts her hand on his shoulder. _**

**Anna:** We'll find them...do you have any ideas as to where she might have taken Noah?

**_Patrick shakes his head no, but looks up after thinking some more. _**

**Patrick: **I might..._.he runs out.._..

**Anna: **PATRICK! _She shouts_...PATRICK...Dante follow him! I don't know where he's going.

**Dante: **I'm on him. You stay and I'll call for back up if I need it.

**_Dante follows Patrick in his car and isn't sure where he is going but continues to drive until Patrick finally stops at an empty lot. _**

**_Dante gets out of the patrol car and Patrick out of his.._**.

**Dante:** Patrick, wait!

**Patrick:** Dante, let me do this...I may have a chance to let this end without anyone getting hurt. Please?

**Dante:** _Takes a deep breathe._...but any sign of struggle I'm calling in backup.

_**Patrick agrees and slowly goes to the empty lot where he sees Robin with Noah. Robin seems to be not with it and he slowly and carefully moves closer to them. **_

**Patrick:** Robin? _He reaches for his son, she grabs his hand_.

**Robin**: I'm sorry Patrick...he's mine now.

**Patrick:** Please, Robin...hand me my son...we'll get you the help you need, just hand me the baby.._.he begs crying._

_**Robin takes out a gun.**_

**Patrick**: Okay, okay...I get it...I hurt you...

**Robin:** If I can't have my family you can't have your new one..._she says with tears streaming_...I'll pull the trigger._ she says pointing the gun in the babies direction. _

**Patrick:** Robin, NO! PLEASE...He's just a little baby..._.Patrick reaches for Robin's hand to take the gun away and the gun goes off! _

_**BANG! BANG BANG! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**_After getting a call from Anna, Sabrina rushes to the hospital...Elizabeth agreed to sit with Emma so Sabrina can go get updated._**

**Sabrina**: _(Runs off the elevator in a panic) _I want to see my husband, she yells..._.Felix runs up to her and stops her from going any closer. _

**Felix: **Hey Brina..._he says hands on her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes._..I need you to relax and take a deep breath.

**Sabrina: **What happened? Where is my husband and baby?_ She says ignoring Felix..._

**Felix: **Bree, please...calm down. I don't want to tell you when you are this upset.

_**Sabrina takes a deep breath and they sit down. **_

_**Patrick comes off the elevator moments later and sees Sabrina...she sees the look of panic on his face. **_

**Sabrina**: Patrick!_ She runs to hug her husband who she feels like she hasn't seen in months...it's only been a few hours. _Where's our beautiful baby boy? _She begs wiping tears from his eyes..._.what happened? Patrick...say something...

**Felix:** He's in shock...here, let's get him to the couch...

_**Sabrina tries to calm herself down, so she can find out what happened. **_

**Sabrina: **Patrick, baby, it's me..._she touches his cheek and takes his hand..._where is Noah?

_**Patrick finally snaps out of his trance.**_

**Patrick: **Oh baby, I'm so sorry..._he says breaking down. _I tried to stop her...

**Sabrina:** Who?

**Patrick: **Robin...

**Sabrina: **Robin?

_**Moments later, EMT"s bring Noah in on a stretcher as well as Robin who is unconscious.**_

**Sabrina: **Oh my god! _She nearly collapses from the shock of seeing her little angel on a stretcher surrounded by so much blood._

**EMT:** Mam I'm going to need you to step back.

**Sabrina: **LIKE HELL _she shouts, _he's my son! What happened? _She says in tears looking at all the blood._

**EMT**: Your son was shot in the abdomen during a struggle...

**Sabrina: **And Robin?_ She says looking at her..._

**EMT**: Same...Ms. Scorpio was trying to escape with your son and I guess someone got in her way and decided to go on a shooting spree. I need to get them into be examined, please mam.

**Sabrina:** Go, and please be careful with him, he's only 3 months old._...she says trying to be strong. _

**_Patrick is still in shock._**

**Sabrina:** Felix...can you give us a minute...I have to talk to my husband...He's in complete shock...I've never seen him like this...

**Felix: **Of course...call me if you need...he hugs her.

**Sabrina: **I will...promise. Do me a favor?

**Felix:** Name it.

**Sabrina:** Go check on your godson and let me know what is happening.

**_Felix agrees and goes to do just that. _**

**Sabrina:** Okay...my love...Noah is being treated...I'm trying to be the strong one here, because right now the look on your face is scaring me to death..._.she tries to laugh,but cries instead._

**Patrick:** Sabrina?

**Sabrina:** Hey...there's my love..._she hugs him_...are you okay? _She asks making sure he wasn't caught in the crossfire. _

**Patrick: **I think so...what happened?

_**Sabrina fills him in on what she knows.**_

**Patrick:** I have to go check on Noah.._.he says getting up in a rush. _

**Sabrina:** Sweetie, let the doctors look at him...

**Patrick**: I'm a doctor...I need to examine our son.

**Sabrina:** I don't think that would be the best idea love...I have Felix checking on him right now...he'll come back with any updates, _she says trying to calm him down_. Do you remember what happened?

**Patrick:** I was at the police station with Anna...she had found a note that was left in her suite and handed it to me with hesitation because she was afraid of my reaction. Next thing I know, I'm here...and our son.._.he breaks down again..._

**Sabrina: **_(Tries to keep it together but is having a hard time) _Okay, shhhhh...it's going to be okay...it will come back to you in time...the important thing is to get you looked at and make sure our son is okay.

**_Patrick agrees._**

A little while later Dr. Singh comes out to update them on Noah's condition.

: Dr. & Mrs. Drake?

**Sabrina: **Yes, _she turns around_...Noah?

**Dr. Singh:** He's stable and doing well for such a tiny little baby. We're getting the OR ready. That bullet needs to be removed. Can you sign these consent forms?

_**Sabrina takes the forms and signs them. **_

**Sabrina:** Please, save our son..._.she cries._

**Dr. Singh:** We'll do our best. It might be a few hours, so be patient...someone will come out and give you updates in a little while.

**Patrick: **Thank you.

**_Hours go by and they have yet to hear from anyone about Noah's status...Patrick is out of his state of shock and back to himself._**

**Sabrina:** What is taking so long? We should have heard something by now? _She says pacing back and forth._

**Patrick:** Dr. Singh is an excellent surgeon...I''m sure he's just taking his time and making sure everything is going as normal as it should he says trying to calm her down now.

**Sabrina: **I'm glad you're "back" _she smiles._...I don't know how much longer I could have been strong.

**Patrick: **I'm proud of you..._he hugs her._ I'm sorry I scared you.

**Sabrina: **You were shocked...it is okay...I probably would have been worse than that if I were there instead of you.

**_Epiphany comes out._**

**Patrick: **Hey, Epiphany's here.

**Epiphany: **Patrick, Sabrina... 

**Patrick: **Well?

**Sabrina: **How's our son? _She asks fearful of the worst._

**Epiphany: **You have a very strong little boy...he's doing wonderfully...of course the next couple of days are the most critical but Dr. Singh was able to remove the bullet with little conflict. _She smiles seeing the relief on their faces. _Robin on the other hand...

**Patrick:** What about her?

**Epiphany**: She's had to be revived twice...she's lost a lot of blood...we all know how dangerous that is...the doctors are finishing up with her now...she's in critical condition at the moment.

**Patrick:** Geez...thank you for the update...can we see our son? _He asks holding Sabrina's hand_.

**Epiphany:** He's in recovery, but should be in a room soon...I'll come and let you know when you can go up and sit with him. That little guy has been through a lot in a little over 3 months. He's so strong.

**Sabrina:** Stronger than we are that's for sure, _she smiles at Patrick who hugs her and Epiphany leaves to check on her patients. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18 **_

_**Sitting by Noah's bedside...**_

**Sabrina:** I am so tired of being at this place, Patrick..._.she cries._ Why can't we just be happy?

**Patrick:** _(Standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder) _I wish I knew sweetheart..._he kisses her head_. Someone out there is trying very hard to keep us from being that happy family we deserve.

_**Sabrina stands up and faces her husband and hugs him tight. **_

**Sabrina:** We can't let them win! _She says..._we are a family and NO one can take that away from us_, she says in a loud but soft voice at the same time. _

**Patrick:** That's my girl_, he smiles...kissing her_. _They stand there looking at their son who looks like he's in pain._ I'm sorry.

**Sabrina: **For what? _She asks leaning back confused as to why he was apologizing. _

**Patrick:** For what Robin did...I had no idea she was that upset. I thought she was okay with us. I guess...

**Sabrina: **Hey, look at me,_ she puts her fingers on his chin and lifts his face to hers..._.Robin was probably going through PTSD...I'm sure of it...why else would she torture our family? Especially when she knows it will affect Emma too.

**Patrick:** I mean, I guess that's a possibility that her mind slipped and everything she has been through since the explosion finally came to fruition. You are one brilliant woman, _you know that he winks. _

**Sabrina: **Just going through the facts really...it's all pretty clear that she had a mental break. I mean I can't blame her. She was being held against her will, by the Brutches and taken away from her husband and daughter all in a matter of a few hours...anyone would break if they were in that situation. You might as well just kill me right there because if I ever had to live without you, Noah or Emma, I would just die! She cries in his arms.

**Patrick:** Hey, you will never ever have to think like that...you hear? I"m not going anywhere...they can try but they will NEVER keep me away from the love of my life,_ he says kissing her gently. _

**Sabrina:** I love you so much...she cries in his arms again...

**Patrick**: We'll deal with Robin when we know Noah is out of the woods...he's what's important right now.

**Sabrina: **Yes, he is.._.she says stroking his little hand._ Oh baby boy...please wake up and come back to mommy and daddy...we both hate being here and have been here way too many times...we want to take you home! _She says with tears coming down her face. _

**Patrick:** Hey, _he says moving her hair out of her eyes..._.why don't you go home and get some rest...send Elizabeth home. I'll stay with him.

**Sabrina:** No...you were the one who should go...you went through hell and could use the sleep more than me...please...I want you to take care of yourself too...you look like hell! _She jokes with a laugh. _

**Patrick:** Gee, thanks...love you too..._he laughs, kissing her. _Okay...when you're right, you're right...I am tired. I'll relieve Elizabeth so she can go home to her boys. My dad is staying with us so he can look after Emma when I come back.

**Sabrina**: Good...now, please go...I don't want to have to worry about you too..._.she kisses him. _

**Patrick: **Call me if anything changes?  
**  
**

**Sabrina: **Promise, _she says crossing her heart. _

_**As soon as Patrick leaves, Noah's machines start going off...and Patrick hears them before getting on the elevator and runs right back to his son's room.**_

**Sabrina: **Epiphany what is happening?_ She says freaking out._

**Epiphany:** His heart rate dropped again..._she says trying to get his levels back._

**Patrick:** I heard his monitors go off and had to come back..

**Sabrina: **Oh Patrick! I don't know how much more I can take_, she breaks down in his arms. _

**Patrick: **Epiphany, get his levels back...I need to take her outside.

**Epiphany: **We're working on it_, she says working with the doctors and other nurses. Charge to 400..._

_**Patrick takes Sabrina out of the room immediately. **_

**Patrick: **Shhhh...hey...he's going to be okay..._He says trying to remain calm._

**Sabrina: **How can you be so positive? He's so pale and his little body has been through so much already...I'm not sure how much more it can handle..._she says between tears barely audible. _

_**A little while later Epiphany comes out with news.**_

**Epiphany:** Sabrina...Patrick..._she says solemnly. _

**Sabrina:** Well?

**Epiphany: **He's stable...for now...I'm going to be blatantly honest here...

**Patrick:** That's what we want._..he says holding his wife tightly trying so hard not to fall apart himself._

**Sabrina: **You're scaring me.

**Epiphany:** You may want to say _(she tries not to let tears fall because she loves Noah just as much as they do) _your goodbyes, _she says unable to keep her emotions guarded_. His little body is frail and he might not be able to keep up with all the medicine we've had to give him. I'm just preparing you for the worst. I love you both too much to lie to you, so there you have it.

**_Sabrina is unable to speak._**

**Patrick**: Thank you Epiphany_, he says barely able to utter the words himself..._we love you too...can we sit with him?

**Epiphany:** Of course...just let them finish up and I'll send you in to sit with your beautiful boy. I'm sorry_, she says hugging Sabrina._

**Sabrina:** It's not over yet,_ she finally says..._

**Epiphany:** That's the right attitude! _She cocks a smile towards her colleague. _

**_Sitting with Noah at both sides of his bed. Patrick has one hand and Sabrina has his other little hand. _**

**Sabrina: **Baby, hey...mommy and daddy are still here...we love you so much...I know this is hard for you so if you feel yourself slipping away from us and can't hold on..._she bends her head and catches her breath as Patrick breaks down and she goes to comfort him._

Patrick: Son, okay...listen...I haven't asked you for much yet_, he smiles stroking his son's cheek, _but I need, we need you to fight a little while longer...if not for us, then at least for your big sister! Emma wants to teach you so many things.

**Patrick and Sabrina stand vigil at their son's bedside when by some unknown miracle, his levels rise...his color comes back and his heart rate returns to normal and they see him smile for the first time in weeks!**

**Sabrina: **Baby, did you just see what I saw? _She says looking up at the monitors. _

**Patrick: **Yea, I did...I was waiting to see if you saw that too, _he says getting up to get a closer look at his numbers and to look at his chart to compare and it was happening...their beautiful son was coming back to them. _

**Sabrina: **I guess he wants to learn from his big sister,_ she says kissing his forehead._.._.smiling herself for the first time in weeks. _

**Patrick: **There's that beautiful smile..._.he says to her, you did it..._Noah, I knew you could do it! We love you so so so much_, he says with tears falling and kissing his cheek._

_**Epiphany comes back and sees the incredible and miraculous progress Noah has made. **_

**Epiphany:** His numbers are normal all right._..she smiles.._..way to go Noah!

**Sabrina: **He's going to be okay right?

**Epiphany: **If his numbers stay this way for the next 48 hours, I would say he will be keeping you and Patrick awake at night for the next 18 years! _She laughs and Patrick hugs Epiphany. _

**Epiphany: **Um, Dr. Drake, she says jokingly?

**Patrick: **Right, personal space...sorry,_ he says _I just got carried away with the joy of my son's recovery!

**Epiphany: **It's okay...I'm thrilled too...I will be honest, it was tough for me too. I'm quite fond of this little guy _she says holding his little hand. Patrick and Sabrina are in each other's arms enjoying watching Epiphany with him. _

**Patrick:** We know you are..._.he smiles.._.we can't thank you enough for everything you've done for him. He's lucky nope, we're lucky to have you in our lives.

**_Epiphany smiles and nods and leaves the two to sit with their son who is slowly but surely on the mend. _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_CHAPTER 19 _**

**_A few weeks later, baby Noah is off all of the machines, breathing on his own and in his mother's and father's arms!  
_**

**Sabrina:** I can't believe it! She smiles_, looking down at her miracle baby._

**Patrick:** I can...he's a Drake!

**Sabrina:** Yes, he certainly is! He is just like his daddy, strong and handsome, _she smiles looking up at Patrick. _Here my love, go to your daddy_, she says handing him to Patrick. _

**Patrick: **Wow! I've missed this! _He says tearing up. _

**Sabrina:** I know...he's so perfect in your arms...I can't wait to take him home!

**Patrick: **Emma will be so excited to have her baby brother home too.

**Sabrina:** She keeps asking me when he's coming home and I have to do circles around the question because we are still waiting for his clearance..._she says fixing his blanket._

**Epiphany:** Well, you can stop waiting and get this little one out of here anytime you wish! Here are is his discharge papers...they just need his mommy and daddy's signature and he's free to go.

**Patrick:** Here, Epiphany, hold him! We're signing these right now, he beams handing over Noah.

**Sabrina**: Actually, while you have him Epiphany, Patrick and I want to ask you something.

**Epiphany**: Yes, _she says with a smile admiring the baby. _

**Patrick:** Handing Sabrina the chart to sign...Well, we've decided it's about time to get this little one christened...we've been so blessed and need to celebrate somehow and couldn't think of a better way than to finally have him christened!

**Epiphany: **That is a beautiful way for sure, _she smiles. _

**Patrick**: I'm glad you think so, because we have a very important request for you...

Epiphany: Uh oh...she smiles...what now? She laughs...

**Patrick:** Sabrina and I would be honored if you were to be Noah's godmother..._Epiphany is stunned by the request. _

**Epiphany: **Me? Seriously?

**Sabrina: **Yes...you...silly...we love you so much and Noah does too...she says looking at him _who is smiling at Epiphany_. You've been more than a colleague to our family and have always supported Patrick & I from the beginning. We couldn't think of a better way to share our family than with you being Noah's God mama! So, what do you say? _She asks ecstatically._

**Epiphany:** Well, I...I...

**Patrick: **Babe, look, I think we stunned Nurse Johnson here...she's speechless,_ he laughs..._

**Sabrina:** Has that ever been done? _She laughs with him. _

**Patrick: **Not since I've known her!_ He winks_.

**Epiphany: **Okay you two...hush! So I can tell you what an honor it would be for me to have the role of Noah's godmother...

**Patrick: **Fantastic! Now, what do we say about getting this little guy home. You're welcome to join us! We're having a little celebration at the house.

**Epiphany:** That would be lovely. I have a few loose ends to finish here, I'll meet the three of you at the house?

**Sabrina**: We look forward to it,_ she says hugging her son's godmother. _

**Sabrina and Patrick's house**

**Emma:** Felicia, when is my baby brother coming home? _She asks anxiously waiting looking out the window. _

**Felicia:** _(looks down at her watch)_ They should be here any minute sweetheart _she says fixing her hair. _

**Emma:** Do you think Noah will like all the decorations?

**Mac**: I think baby Noah will love the decorations his big sister picked out for him. He hears a car door...Huh, _he says_ I think I heard a car door...

**Emma:** Me tooo! They're here! _She says jumping off the couch excited. _

**Mac: **Whoah,woah, woah...take it easy munchkin, he says swooping her in his arms tickling her! Remember, baby Noah is still healing from being sick, so we still have to be extra careful at least for a little while okay?

**Emma: **Right...I forgot.

**Felicia:** It's okay sweetheart...how bout we yell welcome home quietly?

**_Emma nods her head. _**

**_Sabrina opens the door as Patrick brings in the baby in his car seat._**

**Mac, Felicia & Emma Felix: **Welcome home Noah! _They whisper, and Sabrina can't help but be tearful. _

**Emma:** Mommy are you okay?

**Sabrina: **Oh sweetheart, I'm more than okay, _she says picking her daughter up and giving her a big hug_. My whole family is finally under one roof!

**Patrick:** Welcome home son! _He smiles, facing him to see everyone. _

**Following them in the door Epiphany comes in with a bunch of balloons.**

**Patrick:** Wow! _He says_ look at all those balloons!

**Epiphany: **Well, I had to go all out for my godson! _She replies with a smile. _

**Felix:** Well, looks like I'm your partner in crime God mama! _He laughs, helping her out. _

**Sabrina: **Patrick and I wouldn't have it any other way. Where's Elizabeth?

**Felicia:** She called and said she'd be a little late...she um, wanted to um...check in on Robin..._.she hesitates. _

**Sabrina:** Oh, ok...well, we'll save her some cake!

_**Everyone celebrates and welcomes baby Noah home! At the end of the night everyone is gone and it's just the Drake's together.**_

**Sabrina:** We're back together..._she smiles, holding Noah while Emma sits on her daddy's lap softly kissing her brother_.

**Patrick:** We are babe...we are, _he leans in for a kiss with Emma in between._

**Emma:** Oh, you guys! Come on, _she says with her hands over her eyes_.

**_They laugh and Patrick tickles her._**

**Patrick: **Alright my love...what do you say we take a bath and get ready for bed.

**Emma: **Awe man! I wanted to play with Noah some more.

**Sabrina: **Don't worry angel, he'll be here in the morning and the next morning after that and after that...you've had a long day too and are more tired than you think.

**Emma:** Oh, ok..._she says and takes her dad's hand as he goes to get Emma ready for bed. _

_**There is a knock at the door.**_

**Sabrina:** (_talking to Noah_) I wonder who that could be?

**Sabrina: **Oh, hey, Elizabeth...

**Elizabeth: **I'm sorry I missed the party...I was on my way over and was called into Robin's room.

**Sabrina**: Come in,_ she says closing the door behind her friend._ Any change?

**Elizabeth:** She's conscious and was asking to talk to me.

**Sabrina: **Well, that's good...then she can be put in prison where she belongs,_ she whispers. _

**Elizabeth: **She didn't remember anything that happened that night...

**Sabrina:** Did you explain to her that she held my son at gunpoint _she says angrily but quietly as to not wake up Emma. _

**Elizabeth:** I just said that it wasn't the right time to explain what happened to her...she's really really fragile right now...I'm afraid if I tell her about what she did to Noah she will completely lose it.

_**Patrick comes back from putting Emma to bed. **_

**Patrick:** She should be aware of the damage she's caused to my son, Elizabeth...

**Elizabeth:** _(stunned by his response)_ Patrick...I had no idea you were so vengeful _she says getting upset._

**Patrick: **When it comes to my children...yes...especially when guns are involved.

**Elizabeth: **She was your wife? How could you feel this way? She's Emma's mother...

**Patrick: **Sabrina is my wife...I'm sorry for being so blunt, but we have been through hell these past 2, not one, but 2 years we've been together Elizabeth...I'm so tired of pretending to be the calm and rational one. My family deserves a break for christsake.

**Sabrina: **I'm going to put Noah down in his crib._ Patrick kisses him on his way to his bedroom._ You two need to talk this out.

**Elizabeth:** Patrick, sit down...you are so angry.._.she says taking his hand telling him to relax._ I get it...I've been where you are with Jake. Everything I went through with Jason only to have it turn to crap in the end is hurtful...But I hate that you have these feelings of anger toward Robin...

**Patrick:** _(Finally cools off a bit)_ Elizabeth, I'm sorry...it's just how I feel...I can't help it. I almost lost my family all over again...I need 5 minutes with them under one roof. That's not to much to ask is it? He says tearing up.

**Elizabeth:** No...absolutely not...I do think it would be a good idea for you...alone...to talk to her about this. She honestly doesn't remember anything.

**Patrick: **I appreciate you being there for both of us Elizabeth...I know it can't be easy.

**Elizabeth: **I love you guys...I just want everyone to be happy wherever they are in life.

**Patrick**: We'll get there, right now, it's just very hard.._..Elizabeth gives him a friendly hug of support. _

**Elizabeth**: I get it...really...

**Patrick:** When things calm down a bit, we'll go from there. One day at a time.

**Elizabeth**: That's how it goes,_ she winks..._alright...I'm off...I'm meeting AJ for dinner. Take care of yourself?

**Patrick:** Promise. You too...

**Elizabeth:** Always, I'll check in in a couple days. Give Emma a hug for me.

**Patrick: **Will do..._he gives Elizabeth a hug and she leaves._ _Sabrina comes back from Noah's room. _

**Sabrina:** Everyone's asleep in their own beds,_ she smiles_.

**Patrick:** Now, I love the sound of that _he says wrapping his arms around his wife's waist._ What do you say we get some sleep ourselves.

**Sabrina:** I think I am going to sleep in Noah's room, _she says worriedly. _

**Patrick: **Sweetheart, is that a good idea?

**Sabrina:** I don't want to wake up to him missing again, Patrick...she says in a scared voice.

**Patrick: **Look at me, he's fine. Let's go look in on him together and I promise you that he will be still in his crib when we wake up in the morning.

**Sabrina:** Ugh,_ she says I guess..._

**_Patrick and Sabrina go to Noah's room to look in on their son and make sure he's okay before heading to bed._**

**Patrick**: See, told you he's ok. Sleeping like an angel.

**Sabrina: **I still don't feel comfortable leaving him alone _she says with her hand on Noah's back. _

**Patrick: **Alright, if you insist, but we'll both sleep here...I can't sleep without you, he winks...So, we'll just sleep on the floor watching over our beautiful boy.

**_Sabrina and Patrick sleep in their sons room and keep watch over him on his first night home. _**


	20. Chapter 20

**_CHAPTER 20 _**

_**Life is moving along in the Drake house...Robin is still in the hospital...waiting to be transferred to Shady Brook where she'll be treated for PTSD and other mental issues suffered from being held against her will. **_

**Patrick: **Hey, love, _he says feeding Noah._

**Sabrina:** Yes, she smiles.

**Patrick: **I think it's time I go talk to Robin about what happened last month. I think she should know...she's been trying to remember but just can't._He pauses, _Elizabeth keeps me posted.

**Sabrina:** (_Hesitates_) Eh...I think that's something she should go work out with her doctors at Shady Brook don't you?

**Patrick:** I just feel it should come from me. I mean, I know I would want to know and from what Elizabeth has told me, she's been wracking her mind trying to remember what happened.

**Sabrina: **Where is this all of a sudden sympathy coming from? _She asks kind of angrily. _

**Patrick: **Oh, I'm not sympathetic at all...believe me..I'm still extremely angry. That's also one of the reasons I want to go do this...to let the anger go and try to move on.

**Sabrina:** Well, I mean, I'm not thrilled about it...but I get where you're coming from _she sits next to him on the couch_. You're right.._.she smiles holding his free hand..._you should be the one to explain the hell she put our family through.

**Patrick: **Have I told you how much I love you lately, Mrs. Drake?

**Sabrina**: Only a few hours ago, _she winks,_ but I'll take it,_ she kisses him. The baby starts to get fussy_. I think it's time for a diaper sweetheart...

**Patrick:** Whoop it's mama's turn this time, _he teases handing her Noah. _

**Sabrina: **Alright alright...a deal's a deal...I'll take him...why don't you go to the hospital and talk to Robin. Get it over with.

**Patrick:** Great idea..._.he jumps up off the couch_...I won't be too long, I hope, _he laughs. _

**Sabrina: **We'll miss you won't we son? _She says to Patrick as he heads to the door. _

**Patrick: **God, I love you both_...he says simply...and leaves to talk to Robin._

**Sabrina:** Noah, baby...how'd we get so lucky? _She says admiring her beautiful son. _

**_Patrick arrives at the hospital to talk to Robin and sees Elizabeth at the Nurses Station._**

**Elizabeth:** Hey there...how are things?

**Patrick: **Fantastic for a change! _He smiles in a great mood._

**Elizabeth:** It's nice to see that smile again_, she winks_. You're not on duty for another day and a half though? What brings up by?

**Patrick**: Actually, I came to talk to Robin.

**Elizabeth:** _(Eyebrows lift)_ Oh?

**Patrick: **Yea, it's time...

**Elizabeth: **Sabrina's okay with it?

**Patrick**: Not at first, but I explained that it would be the beginning of the healing process for all of us and she agreed after I explained it would help resolve my issues with the situation.

**Elizabeth:** Well, that's good...I'm thrilled to hear that...I have to warn you, Robin's mood has been kind of well, what's the word? Bitchy? Lately, so I'm not sure what kind of reception you'll receive.

**Patrick: **I'll take my chances, I guess...same room?

**Elizabeth: **Yep, _she nods and he heads to see his ex-wife._...Good Luck.

**Patrick:** Thanks_ he says loudly in reply. _

_**Patrick knocks on Robins door.**_

**Patrick**: Robin? There's no answer. _She must be out for more tests, he says to himself, pacing the room waiting for her to come back_.

**Epiphany:** Dr. Drake? What are you doing here?_ She asks _

**Patrick:** I came to talk to Robin.

**Epiphany:** They brought her down for her last batch of tests before transferring her to Shady Brook...she should be finished any minute,_ she says fixing the bed. _

**Patrick:** Thanks.

**Epiphany: **So, how's that godson of mine?

**Patrick: **Perfect and growing so fast!

**Epiphany:** Well, he has wonderful parents..._she smiles._

**Orderly:** Okay, Dr. Drake._...he says wheeling her back to bed._

**Robin: **It's Dr. Scorpio! _She corrects him sternly, not seeing Patrick at first. _

**Orderly:** My apologies. _He helps her back to bed._

**Robin:** I've got it, I've got it,_ she says shooing him away. _

**Patrick:** Um, hi..._he finally says._

**Robin:** Patrick? What are you doing here? _She asks curtly. _

**Patrick:** I think we need to talk..._.he says nervously. _

**Robin: **Does your WIFE know you're here? _She asks in a mean tone of voice. _

**Patrick:** Yes...Sabrina knows. _Seeing how upset Robin is, he changes his mind. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea today.

**Robin:** No, Patrick...I'm sorry, I just want to get the hell out of here...I didn't mean to sound so horrible. I'm not a very good patient.

**Patrick:** You don't have to remind me,_ he laughs..._we were married remember? _He jokes, trying to lighten the mood a little. _

**Robin:** I do, _she puts her head down holding back tears_. I do...

**Patrick:** I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...

**Robin:** It's okay...it's okay, really. I'm the one who should be apologizing...Patrick, I don't even know where to begin,_ she cries_. I wish I could remember what happened that night.

**Patrick: **That's why I'm here..._he says taking her hand to calm her down._ I want to explain exactly what happened for your sanity. The one amazing thing about my wife is that she has the amazing capacity to forgive..._he smiles..._She realized that you suffered a mental break and doesn't blame you completely for what happened with Noah. Me, on the other hand...well, I have been sooooo soooo angry...that's why I took so long to come talk to you.

**Robin:** _(Shocked that Sabrina doesn't totally blame her)_ Wow, I don't know what to say...that's a lie...Patrick, I'm so sorry for what I've put you and your family through..._She starts to get really emotional, but catches her breath. _

**Patrick: **Robin, you don't hav...

**Robin: **Please, I need to...please (_he shakes his head in agreement_) Whatever harm I put Noah through, I never ever in a million years would I have deliberately hurt that precious baby boy...can you explain what I did? For the life of me I can't remember and I need to know, _she breaks down in tears._

**Patrick**: Maybe we should take this one day at a time...

**Robin: **NO! _She shouts,_ I need to know...

_**Patrick begins to explain everything that happened since she came to the house to see Sabrina and Noah that day. She is pale and beyond shocked at her actions...**_

**Robin: **_(Hands over her mouth-tears streaming down her face)_ Please tell me he's okay? _She manages to get out. _

**Patrick: **He is..._he says taking out his phone to show her his picture to convince her. _This was taken this morning...

**Robin:** Oh, thank god,_ she says relieved nothing beyond what she did happened to baby Noah. _

**Patrick:** He's why I'm here...I don't think I would have been able to move forward without coming and talking to you about this.

**Robin:** Thank you..._she says grabbing his hand._ I, I...hope in time you will be able to forgive me...

**Patrick**: Me too.._he smiles.._.I just want you to get better and heal. What happened to you...to us, _he says quietly _was not your fault. He opens the door to leave.

**Robin: **Patrick?

**Patrick: **Yea?

**Robin: **Please tell Sabrina how terribly sorry I am for my actions.

**Patrick:** I will,_ he winks_...take care of yourself...  
**  
**

**Robin: **Oh, wait...Patrick?

**Patrick:** Yes?

**Robin: **Tell Emma mommy loves her so much! And she's sorry for hurting her baby brother..._she says in tears again._

**Patrick:** I will...take care

**At the Drake's residence.**

_**Sabrina & Emma are playing beauty parlor when the doorbell rings**_.

**Sabrina: **I'll get it my love...

**Mrs. Santiago: **Surprise mi amore! _She says opening her arms for a hug._

**Sabrina: **Oh my god...mom?! Dad?! What? How? When? _She's shocked at her parents sudden arrival without warning to Port Charles. _

**Mr. Santiago: **We wanted to see our beautiful grandson in person princess.

**Emma: **Mommy? Who are they? _She asks getting up and standing next to Sabrina. _

**Mrs. Santiago:** Oh mi, amore...who is this beautiful child?_ She asks stroking Emma's hair._

**Sabrina:** _(Still in shock) _Come in...mama, daddy...please...I'd like you to meet my step-daughter...Emma...Emma, honey, _she holds her daughter's hand, _this is my mommy and daddy. Can you give them a hug!

**Mrs. Santiago:** She is a beautiful child.

**Sabrina:** Thanks mom...Can I get you anything? Tea, water?

**Mr. Santiago:** No...just my grandson.._.he says beaming._

**Sabrina:** I'll be right back, she says smiling, _but freaking out at the same time._

_**While in the nursery, she tries to call Patrick, but it goes to voicemail.**_

**Sabrina: **Dammit,_ she whispers.._.Patrick, hey it's me...nothing is wrong...well, at least I don't think so, _she laughs..._I had surprise visitors while you were at the hospital. Hopefully you're on your way home...my parents are here! Get home fast my love, _she hangs up and gets Noah from his crib but changes him first. _

**Sabrina: **Mama, daddy...I'd like you to meet your grandson, Noah Patrick Drake. _She smiles handing him to her mother. _

**Mrs. Santiago: **Oh, Sabrina, she says with a gasp at how gorgeous a child he is. He is just...

**Sabrina: **I know, she laughs giving her mom a hug. Isn't he? _She hears a car door..._.oh, that must be my husband...I'll be right back.

**_Her parents smile at their daughter when she says her husband._**

**Emma:** Can I come mommy?

**Sabrina:** Stay here with your abuelo and abuela? I'll be right back..._she kisses Emma's forehead. _

_**Patrick gets out of his car and sees Sabrina run to him. **_

**Patrick**: Hey, what a surprise greeting,_ he says twirling her around giving her a kiss. _Where are the kids? _He asks concerned. _

**Sabrina: **Um, they're inside...with my um, with my _(she pauses)_

**Patrick: **With who? _He asks confused._

**Sabrina:** My parents..._.she finally blurts out! _


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

**Patrick**: Did you say your parents? _He asks shocked_

**_Sabrina nods her head nervously..._**

**Sabrina:** I did...

**Patrick:** That's fantastic! _He finally says happy for her that her parents surprised her with a visit._

**Sabrina:** It would be but I haven't told them anything about Robin or what happened to Noah or me.

**Patrick:** Oh, well...I won't say anything if that's what your worried about my love.

**Sabrina:** No, I'm not worried about you...I'm worried about Felix! She laughs. You know he has a big mouth.

**Patrick:** Uh, yea...that's putting it lightly..._.he laughs_. Just tell him not to say anything.

**Sabrina: **I guess...

**Patrick:** I'd love to meet my in laws! He says heading into the house...let's go inside...Patrick wait! _She grabs his hand._

**Patrick:** What's wrong?

**Sabrina**: Nothing, I just love you that's all, _she says pulling him in for a quick kiss..._.okay, let's go..._she teases._

**Patrick:** Just like my wife to tease me like that_ he laughs_..._.he shakes his head and they go inside._

**George (Sabrina's dad): **There you are! We were getting worried.

**Emma: **Daddy! _She says jumping in his arms._

**Sabrina:** Mama, daddy..._.she takes a deep breath_, I'd like you to meet my amazing husband, Dr. Patrick Drake! She smiles.

**Patrick:** These are my parents George and Maria Santiago...

**Maria:** Dr? Well, well..._.she smiles._

**Sabrina**: Mama, **she lightly taps her shoulder in embarrassment.**

**Patrick:** It's okay_, he laughs._...When I first met Sabrina she literally ran into me, and couldn't speak_, he laughs._

**Sabrina:** Patrick!

**Patrick: **What? You did.._.he teases.._.._she shakes her head_.I thought it was cute!_ He winks_.

_**Patrick shakes his father-in-laws hand and gives his mother-in-law a hug.**_

**Patrick: **It's wonderful to meet you!_ He exclaims._

**Maria:** You have a beautiful home! And your daughter is absolutely precious _she smiles at Emma who is a little shy._

**Patrick:** Well, thank you very much._..he says with his arm around Sabrina's waist._ I see you've met your grandson? _He smiles, looking at Noah in the pack and play napping._

**George:** We did...he's beautiful, _he smiles._

**Patrick:** Let's sit, can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?

**George**: I'd love some coffee if it's not to much trouble.

**Sabrina: **Not at all daddy...I'll get a pot going for all of us. _She excuses herself and let's Patrick get to know her parents a little bit_..._Emma runs off to play in her room._**Patrick:** So, how long are you in town for?

**Maria:** A couple of weeks...we couldn't stay away from our new grandson any longer,_ she smiles._

**Patrick**: Well, I'm thrilled to finally meet you...I've heard wonderful things about you both.

**George: **You as well, son...I understand that you're a widow?

**Maria: **Yes, Sabrina told us about your late wife...we are terribly sorry...

**Patrick:** I, ah...well, yes and no...he says..._not knowing how to respond._

**George:** Yes, and no? She's either dead or not son, which is it.

**Sabrina**: Daddy!

**Patrick**: No, it's okay...**.**_he says helping his wife with the coffee tray._ They have a right to know.

**Maria:** Know what? **She asks confused.**

_**Patrick explains how Robin was held captive for over a year, and how Sabrina helped put him and Emma back together...**_

**Patrick**: That's when I fell in love with your daughter/stepdaughter. I honestly don't know where Emma and I would be right now without her..._he says giving her a soft kiss._

**George**: That's my Mija...always putting others first,_ he smiles proudly seeing Patrick and his daughter holding hands._

**Patrick: **I just want the both of you to know that I am incredibly in love with your daughter. I plan on being with her until you have to put me in a grave_, he laughs._

**Sabrina:** I'm counting on it,_ she winks_.

**Patrick:** Where are you staying? _He asks..._.your welcome to stay here.

_**Sabrina looks at him with a look like are you nuts?**_

**Maria:** Oh, thank you Patrick, but we've actually found a wonderful hotel...the Metro something?

**Patrick:** The Metro Court! We know the owner! If you need anything just tell her you are my in laws and she'll make sure you get whatever you want...Her name is Carly Jacks.

**Maria:** We will, _she smiles.._..well, George sweetie, we've had a long day...and flight...that jet lag is starting to kick in...

**George:** Yes...it is._.he yawns_...Mija, _he says standing up to give his daughter a hug..._

**Sabrina:** Daddy, I'm so happy you're here,_ she says with a little tear._

**George:** So are we...see you tomorrow...

**Maria**: Why don't you come by the hotel for brunch? Bring the kids?

**Patrick:** That would be wonderful!

_**Patrick, Emma & Sabrina say goodnight to her parents and put the kids to bed.**_

**_Patrick, Sabrina, Emma and baby Noah arrive at the hotel to meet her parents for brunch._**_**Carly sees them come in and is happy they are all together again.**_

**Carly: **Patrick! Sabrina! Hey, _she says hugging them both._

**Sabrina: **Hey Carly...good to see you.

**Carly: **You too...Do you guys have reservations?

**Patrick:** Actually Sabrina's parents do._ He replies _We're meeting them for brunch. Do you know if they are in the dining room?

**Carly: **Oh, wow...I didn't put two and two together,_ she smiles_.So they are your parents...

**Sabrina:** Yep, they surprised us with a visit yesterday.

**Carly: **They are waiting your arrival, _she says showing them into the dining room. _How's Noah doing,_ she says admiring him from his car seat._

**Sabrina: **Amazingly well! Considering all he's been through.

**Carly: **I'm so glad everything worked out. It's been a rough few months for you guys, huh?

**Emma: **Yep! _She says making everyone laugh_.

_**Carly shows them to their table and they enjoy brunch with Sabrina's parents. **_

**Maria:** I'm glad you were able to join us for brunch, _she says as the all get up and get ready to leave. _

**George**: Sabrina, mom and I need to speak with you privately...can you meet us in our room?

**_Sabrina looks worried._**

**Sabrina**: Yea, of course, let me just walk Patrick and the kids out to the car...I'll be right up. _They hug the kids and Patrick._

**Patrick:** What could that be about he says walking out to the car with Sabrina.

**Sabrina**: I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound good...

**Patrick**: Want us to wait, _he asks moving her hair out of her eyes. _

**Sabrina**: Nope, I'll find a way home..._she hugs her husband. _

**Patrick:** Alright, well, call me if you need me, he kisses her...

**Emma:** Are you coming home?

**Sabrina:** Eventually, sweetheart, my mom and dad need to talk to me...I'll be home after that,_ she says stroking her cheek. _

**Emma:** Ok_, she says and hops in the car. _

**Patrick:** You better go,_ he winks_...I'll see you at home.

**Sabrina:** Of course,_ she kisses him again._..I love you.

**Patrick:** I love you more!

_**She watches her family drive off and heads back to the hotel to go to her parents room afraid of what they are about to tell her. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22**_

**_Sabrina heads to her parents hotel room anxiously wondering the news she's about to hear. _****George:** Mija...good...you came back.

**Sabrina**: What's wrong daddy?_ She sees the worry in his eyes. _

**Maria**: There is something you should know Mija...sit down..._she takes her daughters hand and sits her on the couch and hands her water. _

**Sabrina:** Okay, now you're really scaring me. Why couldn't Patrick come back with me?

_**Sabrina's parents look at each other with worry in their eyes hesitating. **_

**Sabrina:** PLEASE! Just tell me already!

**George**: Okay, okay...you're right..._he takes a deep breath._ You ex-boyfriend is out of jail and looking for you.

_**Sabrina is stunned. Her ex-boyfriend was put in jail for murder and she hasn't seen him since she broke up with him before she left for Port Charles. The murder occurred after she left Puerto Rico and she heard the news of his arrest from her parents...she never told Patrick because she thought that was in the past and would never have to deal with that part of her life again. **_**Maria: **Mija, say something, _she says touching her hand...Sabrina flinches_.

**Sabrina: **Are you sure?_ She says with worry in her eyes. _

**George: **Yes, Mija...that was really the reason we came to see you...to meet our grandson yes, of course, but we wanted to warn you that Miguel is furious and knows you are now married with a family of your own that you didn't want to have with him.

**Sabrina:** Oh my god! _She shakes her head and puts her hands over her face in tears. She calms down and looks at her parents._ How did he get out of jail? More importantly, how the hell did he know where I was and if I was married?_ She asks becoming angry._**Maria: **I know he's been in contact with your cousin.

**Sabrina**: Juan?

**George: **Yes...We're so sorry Mija...we know how desperately you wanted that part of your life to be over.

**Sabrina:** Why would Juan betray me that way?

**George: **We don't know...Sabrina...we are worried for your safety. Miguel's out for blood.

**Sabrina**: Because I broke up with him years ago? Things changed, we changed...clearly_. She shakes her head. _

**Maria:** We want to hire bodyguards for you and your family.

**Sabrina:** No, that's not necessary.

**George:** Mija! This is non-negotiable!

**Sabrina: **Daddy,_ she puts her hand on his leg_...I know you think I can't handle any of this, but I've been through more than you can even imagine since..._she stops herself from saying too much. _

**Maria**: Since what Mija? _She asks looking with worry at her husband who is just as concerned about what she just said to them._**Sabrina:** Never mind...I have to get home, _she says getting up fast._ I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, but thank you for telling me,_ she hugs her mom and dad._

**George**: Sabrina...what were you talking about when you said what you've been through.

**Sabrina: **It's not important right now, daddy...I'll tell you another time. I have to get home to my family.

**Maria:** Please be careful Mija...Your father and I would not know what to do with ourselves if anything ever happened to you! _She hugs her stepdaughter. _**Sabrina:** I love you both too.

**Maria: **We're heading back to Puerto Rico in the morning...

**Sabrina:** I thought you were staying in town for awhile...she asks

**George:** We were going to, but something's come up and we need to get back.

**Sabrina:** You okay?

**George:** Of course Mija, business stuff that really can't wait.

**Sabrina**: Okay...well, why didn't you say something earlier. **George:** We didn't want to burden you with too much all at once_ he laughs. _

**Sabrina: **I wish you could stay longer..._she holds both her parents hands, in tears._

**Maria: **We'll come back! I won't be able to stay away from that grand baby of ours for long...she smiles teary eyed.

**Sabrina: **I'm counting on it! It was great seeing you both! I love you...

**George:** You have a beautiful family Mija...everything you deserved and what I've wished for you,_ he says stroking her cheek. _You should be proud!**Sabrina:** Thank you daddy..._she says with a tear_...I have to get back to them. Call when you get home?

**Maria: **Of course! We love you and are proud of the beautiful woman and mother you've become. **George: **Your mama would be so proud! Just as we are. _He winks._

_**Sabrina hugs her parents together at the same time and heads home to her family. **_

_**Sabrina is in Noah's room rocking him in her rocking chair when Patrick walks by.**_

**Patrick**: Hey, _he whispers..._.are you okay?_ He enters the room. _

**Sabrina:** Huh, yea...Oh, I'm fine...why?

**Patrick**: Ever since you got home you've been extra quiet...it's not like you...what's wrong? _He asks concerned. _What did your parents say to get you so upset?

**Sabrina:** How'd you know I was upset? _She asks with a little laugh putting Noah back in his crib_.

**Patrick:** (_Picks her chin up_) I know you, that's why,_ he smiles. _When you're upset, you get very quiet and distant. Please tell me what's wrong, _he hugs her. _

**Sabrina:** Let's talk in the living room. _They sit on the couch holding hands. _

**Patrick:** Ok...when I left my wife an hour ago, _she was smiling and happy and now well.._..you're not. What is going on?

**Sabrina**: It's my Ex...

**Patrick:** The one you were with before you came to Port Charles and changed my life forever! _He kisses her softly._

**Sabrina:** Yea, that'd be the one. He's out of,_ she pauses. _

**Patrick**: (_Squints his eyes_) Out of what sweetheart?

**Sabrina**: Jail, _she whispers._


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23 **_

**Patrick:** Did you say jail?

**Sabrina: **Yea...I did...

**Patrick: **What was he in jail for?

**Sabrina: **Murder...

**Patrick:** Murder?!_ He says shocked_...Oh my god!

**Sabrina**: Yea...Patrick, I didn't tell you this because I thought he was gone for good...but my parents just informed me that he's been released and he's looking for me.

**Patrick:** He doesn't know where you are does he?_ He asks with worry._

**Sabrina:** Unfortunately, he does...baby, sit..._she takes his hand. He starts pacing which means he's worried. I want to explain why he was in jail to begin with and why he's looking for me. _

**Patrick: **Ok, I'm sorry, he says sitting next to her...I just worry about you...if anything happened to you, I would not know what to do with myself...I couldn't go through that again. I wouldn't want to live.

**Sabrina: **Patrick, listen to me...we have nothing to worry about...yet...After we broke up, he went on a rampage.

**Patrick: **Did he hurt you? _He asks looking at her beautiful face. _

**Sabrina:** Remember when I told you it wasn't pretty after he said woman are to stay home with children.

**Patrick:** Yea?

**Sabrina:** It really wasn't...I started arguing with him...we had a huge fight. The next day I thought he was calm and wanted to discuss the day before but I was wrong. I went to his was drunk, and waiting for me. He had a baseball bat and.._..she started to cry, remembering what happened. _

**Patrick: **Oh, Sabrina..._he says with teary eyes. _That bastard.

**Sabrina**: I wasn't able to defend myself and wound up in the hospital.

**Patrick:** I, why didn't you tell me before?

**Sabrina:** Because like I said...I thought he was in prison for life...but he got out somehow on a technicality.

**Patrick:** Son of a bitch, _he says loudly but quietly at the same time as to not wake up the children._

**Sabrina: **Hey, I'm okay,_ she says taking his hands again..._.I'm here...happy with you, my husband and children! _She kisses him to calm him down. _

**_Patrick hugs her. _**

**Sabrina:** I want you to do me a favor...

**Patrick: **Anything.

**Sabrina**: If for some reason he comes here, you call the cops right away! I don't want him anywhere near our kids...he was desperate to have kids with me when we were together. I never understood the desperate need for children, but he wanted to give his own children the love he never got as a child I guess and when I refused, he just broke...

**Patrick:**Yea, that much I gather, he shakes his head. How can one man become so possessive over a woman? I mean, you are gorgeous,_ he finally smiles **but that's just a messed up man right there.**_

**Sabrina: **Yea, you got that right. I'm not scared for me, Patrick, she says standing up walking around the room, I am petrified for you and the kids. I don't think he knows who you are, but he knows I'm here in Port Charles and I'm going to bet that one way or the other he is going to try and find me...us...

**Patrick:** Hey, we will get through this...if anything comes of it, like you said. Right?

**_Sabrina shakes her head with a tear falling down. _**

**Sabrina: **I'm so sorry sweetie...

**Patrick:** Hey, it's not your fault the jerk was let out of prison...but I'll make sure he's brought back there as soon as I see his sorry face.

**Sabrina:** So will I! She smiles, trying to calm her husband down..._she can tell he's freaked out by the look on his face. _

**Patrick: **I can't believe I'm saying this...

**Sabrina:** What?

**Patrick:** I think I should maybe go to Sonny and get bodyguards for you and the kids...he shakes his head.

**Sabrina:** No...that's not necessary...Patrick...For one, I hardly know the guy and two, you hate the guy, and three I don't think we need bodyguards...you and my dad must share the same thought process _she laughs. _

**Patrick: **Hey! _He laughs back._..I gather he wanted the same thing?

**Sabrina:** Yea...and he was insistent on it.

**Patrick: **Well, I'll have to go to the MetroCourt and tell him I agree with him. That should get me on his good side for sure.

**Sabrina: **Great minds think a like, _she winks_...you could try but they are leaving tomorrow morning to go back to Puerto Rico.

**Patrick:** I thought they were staying?

**Sabrina:** So did I but my dad said he had some unexpected business that came up and can't wait, so they have to leave early.

**Patrick:** Well, maybe nothing will come of it, _he says trying to think positive..._what do you say we hit the sheets!?

**Sabrina:** You don't have to ask me twice _she laughs and chases her husband to their bedroom where the make love and relieve the stress of the day. _

_**Sabrina was folding laundry, Patrick was at work and the kids were napping...she was enjoying the day off until there was a knock at her door. **_

**Sabrina:** I'll be right there.

**Miguel: **Well, well, well...if it isn't Ms. Sabrina Santiago...or I should say Mrs. Sabrina Drake? _He said clapping his hands as to be intimidating._

**Sabrina:** You shouldn't be here,_ she says trying to not sound fearful..._

**_Miguel walks into the house making himself at home by sitting on the couch._**

**Sabrina:** What the hell do you think your doing?

**Miguel: **Just admiring your new life style here Brina...very nice...very nice indeed...and I hear congratulations are in order as you are now a mother_ he says staring blankly at her scaring her even more._ I would just love to meet those children of yours.

**Sabrina: **Like hell,_ she shouts_...I'm calling the cops..._.she takes out her cell..._

**Miguel:** I'd put that phone down if I were you_, he says taking out a gun..._

**Sabrina:** NO! _She starts to dial the phone when he fires a threatening shot. _

**Miguel:** The next shot will be at your head...if you don't put that gun down, so help me...

**_Emma runs out scared of what she just heard._**

**Emma: **Mommy? What was that? She runs to Sabrina scared.

**Sabrina:** Mija...you need to go back to your room...

**_Emma runs back to her room, but Sabrina slips her cell in Emma's hand..._**

**_Emma does the only thing she can think of and calls Patrick...she finds his name on the phone and hits call_**.

**Patrick: **Hey, you..._he says without hestiating knowing who was on the line..._

**Emma**: DADDY! HELP!

**Patrick:** Emma? What's wrong baby?

**Emma: **There is a scary man here with a gun...

**_Patrick is blindsided and drops his phone...he realizes he dropped the phone and picked it back up to talk to Emma._**

**Patrick:** Baby, listen to me...you did the right thing by calling me...is mommy okay?

**Emma:** I think so, just scared...and so am I...

**Patrick: **I'm on my way home.

**Elizabeth: **Hey, what's wrong?

**Patrick: **I have to leave...Sabrina is being held hostage in our own home.

**Elizabeth: **Oh my GOD! GO!

**_Patrick rushes home to handle the situation. While on his way, he calls Anna._**

**Anna:** Commissioner Devane.

**Patrick**: Anna, it's me...I need backup at my house...

**Anna:** Backup? For what?

**Patrick:** There is a madman holding my wife and children hostage...I'll explain later, just get back up there NOW! _He hangs up the phone and pulls into his driveway afraid of what he might walk into_.

**Miguel: **Just for giving that little girl your phone, I have no choice but to tie you up, _he says tying her to a chair and taping her mouth shut_.

**_Patrick flings the front door open to find his wife tied to his chair wondering if the kids were okay._**

**Patrick: **LET HER GO this instant! _he shouts._

**Miguel: **Over my dead body.

**Patrick:** Oh, that can be arranged.

**_Miguel tries to get Patrick in a headlock...Sabrina screams, while Miguel and Patrick battle it out...moments later Sabrina hears a gun shot! _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_CHAPTER 24_**

**Sabrina: **PATRICK! _She's able to free herself from the chair and tape...after hearing the shots fired..._

**Patrick: **I think I'm okay..._.he says..._but he's not...

**Sabrina: **I don't care about him, _she says relieved that her husband and love of her life was not hurt...as she's hugging him, she sees something terrifying._

**Sabrina:** OH NO!_ She sees blood traveling down the carpet towards her and Patrick._

**Patrick**: What is it?

**Sabrina: **EMMA!

**Patrick:** OH GOD! Baby,_ he rushes to his daughters side hoping and praying she was still alive..._.she's breathing but just barely.

_**Sabrina quickly calls an ambulance as the police finally show up...**_

**Patrick**: Where in the hell have you been?

**Anna:** _(Runs inside) _PATRICK...what happened? OH NO! _She sees her beloved granddaughter practically lifeless on the floor..._

**Patrick: **She needs to get to GH NOW! _He says trying to hold back tears..._

**_Noah begins crying in the background..._**

**Sabrina: **_Trying to keep it together_...I have to check on him..._she runs to her son and holds him close to her...she quickly changes him and his clothes and gets a head start over to the hospital. _

**_Both Sabrina and Patrick and Emma arrive at the hospital practically at the same time...Emma is immediately rushed to the OR._**

**Elizabeth: **Patrick, I need you to stay here...

**Patrick**: I need to operate myself! _He shouts trying to run after his little girl. _

**Elizabeth:** No, that's no going to happen...Patrick, look at me...he refuses, PATRICK! This is too close to home for you...you cannot operate on your own daughter...let Dr. Chen do his job...you know he's excellent and won't let anything happen to our little Emma! What is this?_She sees blood on her hands after consoling Patrick. _

**Patrick: **I don't know...Emma's?

**Elizabeth:** No...yours! _She looks up at him. _

**_With all the rush of adrenaline he had while helping Emma, he didn't realize he was hit as well._**

**Sabrina: **Patrick,_ she rushes to him_...what is it? _She says switching the baby to her other side_.Oh no! _She cries..._

**_Patrick's color drains and all of a sudden he is passed out unconscious on the hospital floor._**

**Sabrina:** PATRICK! OH MY GOD..._she says in full blown tears..._

**_Anna arrives..._**

**Anna:** Sabrina, she says trying to keep it together...let me take Noah to day care...he shouldn't be here with all of this commotion._She reaches out for the baby._

**Sabrina: **Thank you,_ she says as she kneels by her husband's side..._.FELIX, get a gurney STAT!

Felix: Sees what happened to his friend...On it!

**Sabrina:** Baby,_ she holds Patrick's hand in hers.._..you need to hang on baby...please...I can't lose you and Emma all in the same day.._.she cries.._.PLEASE, baby, _she begs him to wake up..._t_he gurney arrives and Patrick is taken in for xrays to see what the problem was. _

**_Patrick is wheeled off to get X-rayed while Sabrina is left without her family...by herself in the hospital waiting room. _**

**_Sabrina falls to her knees and breaks down..._**

**_Epiphany sees what her friend is going through and reaches out to her. _**

**Epiphany: **(_Places her hand on Sabrina's back_) Hey...girl..._she lifts her up into a hug. _I'm here...Everything will be just fine..._she hugs her tight. _

_**Sabrina manages to pull herself together to talk to Epiphany.**_

**Sabrina:** I'm sorry...I just...she wells up again..._.unable to control her emotions. _

**Epiphany: **I know baby girl...I know...listen to Epiphany...that man loves you beyond anything I've ever seen...he won't leave you and neither will Emma...you are her mother in so many ways...

**Sabrina:** (_Takes a deep breath_) Thank you Epiphany, _she says wiping tears from her eyes._ I needed to hear that...

**Epiphany:** That man...your um Ex...

**Sabrina:** Please tell me he's dead.

**Epiphany: **Barley clinging to life...

**Sabrina:** Do me a favor then, will ya? Make sure he croaks!

**Epiphany: **Now...you know I can't do that, she chuckles...as much as I would LOVE too!

**_Sabrina gets up..._**

**Epiphany:** Where are you going?

**Sabrina: **To end his sorry life...that's what I'm going to do..._and runs to Miguel's room._

**Epiphany:** She's not serious is she? _She says to herself...and goes after her to make sure. _

**_Anna comes back to the hospital and goes to check on her granddaughter and former son in law. _**

**Anna: **Felix, what's the word?

**Felix:** Patrick is stable...Emma's still in surgery.

**Anna: **What's taking so long? _She asks pacing back and forth._

**Felix:** No news is good news...

**Anna: **I guess..._she sits next to Patrick..._

**Felix: **Have you seen Sabrina?

**Anna: **No, I as just about to ask you that same question.

**Felix: **I'll be back...I need to find her.

**Anna**: Go...I'll stay with him. _She looks at Patrick's pale face and can't help but cry._

**_Epiphany literally runs into Felix in the hallway._**

**Felix: **Oh, sorry...

**Epiphany:** Why are you in such a hurry?

**Felix:** I can't find Sabrina.

**Epiphany:** Drake Jr?

**Felix **He's the same...Emma is too...I am just afraid she is going to do something stupid..she usually does when she's upset.

**Epiphany: **Come with me! She leads Felix to Miguel's room hoping to catch Sabrina before she does something she'll regret.

_**Epiphany opens the door...Felix is shocked to find Sabrina standing over Miguel with a pillow.**_

**Felix:** BRINA! What the hell are you doing? _He runs over to her and grabs her arm and the pillow. _

**Sabrina:** He's taking my family from me...all because I didn't want to give him one..._she says between tears_...tell me one reason he shouldn't die right here and right now? _She begs her friend for the pillow back. _

**Epiphany:** Baby girl..._she slowly goes over to Sabrina._ _She takes her hand..._I'll give you two reasons right now...Drake Jr and Emma.

_**Sabrina drops the pillow and falls into Epiphany's arms.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER 25**_

**Sabrina: **Why haven't they come out to tell me about my little girl, _she asks pacing the waiting room floor?_

**Elizabeth: **I'll go see what is taking so long..._she says_

**Sabrina:** Thank you_, she says finally sitting down.  
_  
**_On her way the Doctor finally comes out to give Sabrina an update on her daughter.  
_**  
**Sabrina:** Dr...how's my little girl?_ She asks wiping her tears.  
_  
**Dr. Chen:** She's holding her own...she gave us quite a scare a couple times, but she's a fighter and came back...she lost a lot of blood...we don't expect her to wake up right away, but hopefully she will in a few days...we'll give her blood transfusions, once she is in a room. She's in recovery right now.  
**  
Sabrina: **Can I see her?

**Dr. Chen:** In a little while...I'll have the nurse come get you when she's all settled.

**Sabrina: **Thank you Doctor..._.she says relieved. _

**Sabrina:** Thank you doctor...

**Dr. Chen:** The next 48 hours or so will be key...she needs to hang on and we can go from there...I'll check back in little while. She's a trooper,_ he says patting Sabrina's shoulder._

**Sabrina: **I know, _she says with a smile_...thanks again.

**_Dr. Chen leaves._**

**Elizabeth: **See, I knew our little Emma would pull through!

**_A few minutes later Robin comes bursting through the elevator doors demanding to see her daughter.  
_**  
**Robin:** WHERE IS SHE? _She shouts at no one in particular...Sabrina turns around and is shocked that Robin was let go from Shadybrook_.

**Sabrina: **Robin, what are you doing here?

**Robin: **My mom told me what happened to my husband and daughter...

**Sabrina: **Unable to control her anger...First of all, Patrick is MY HUSBAND and second of all Emma is now my little girl! How did you get out?

**Robin: **It's not a prison, Sabrina...they allowed me to come and see my family who apparently are fighting for their lives, NO THANKS TO YOU!

**Elizabeth:** What is all of this commotion? _She says running over to the two women. _

**Robin**: I came to see MY daughter,_ she yells and looks at Sabrina with anger._

**Elizabeth:** Robin, calm down...come with me...Sabrina, it'll be okay...you can go see Emma...I'll calm her down.  
**_  
Sabrina nods her head and runs to Emma's hospital room_**.  
_**  
Felix is there taking her vitals.**_

**Sabrina: **Hey, _she whispers..._.How's my little princess? _She asks wiping away a tear, visibly shaken to see Emma in such a fragile state._

**Felix: **She pulled through...he says holding her little hand. She pulled is all that commotion out in the hallway girl?  
**  
Sabrina: **Nothing...Robin, just decided that she would let herself out of Shadybrook because she assumes Patrick and Emma are still hers...I swear that woman ticks me off! Have you heard anything on Patrick? I'm worried sick and no one's updated me on him at all.

**Felix:** Spend some time with Emma. I'll check him out myself.

**Sabrina**: Thank you Felix..she gives him a hug.

**_Sabrina sits by her daughters side._**

**Sabrina:** My sweet angel...I'm so so sorry...I never wanted any of this to touch you...she says kissing her tiny motionless hand...if you can hear me baby, squeeze mommy's hand...please?

**_The door flings open..._**

**Robin:** I'm her mommy...how many times do I have to say it?  
**  
Sabrina:** Robin, please...this is not the place for arguing...just sit with her dammit! It won't help her come back to either one of us if she knows we're fighting over her.  
**_  
Robin takes a deep breath and realizes that she was out of line and sits on the other side of Emma.  
_  
Robin:** Sabrina, you're right...she takes her daughter's other hand and puts it on her cheek...my little princess...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to argue with Sabrina...I know you love her too...please come back to me baby...

**Sabrina: **I'll give you a few minutes.  
**  
Sabrina gets up to give Robin some time with Emma.**

**Robin:** No, please...stay...I think it will help her come back to us quicker.

**Sabrina: **I'm so sorry Robin...I never ever wanted my ex to involve my sweet angel..._she says in tears.  
_  
**Robin: **I know...I didn't mean to imply that you hurt her on purpose...I know you love my daughter very much.

**Sabrina: **So much it hurts_, she cries...  
_  
_**Felix enters the room surprised to see the two of them actually talking and not yelling.  
**_  
**Felix: **Well, this is a nice surprise.

**Sabrina: **Patrick?

**Felix:** He's awake and asking for his wife! _He says purposely so Robin could hear. _

**Sabrina: **Thank you! She hugs Felix...I'll be back soon.

**Robin:** Not to worry...I'll stay with her...I'm not leaving her side for a second.

_**Felix and Sabrina leave for Patrick's room.  
**_  
**Patrick: **Hey you..._.he says reaching his hand out for his wife's.  
_  
**Sabrina: **Hey yourself, _she sits next to her husband_. I"m sorry baby._..she says in tears._

**Patrick**: It's okay...I wasn't hit...it was just a stray bullet that got me...I lost a lot of blood but I'm going to be fine...a few transfusions and I'll be as good as new..._he says pulling her hair away from her eyes seeing the fear in them._

**Sabrina: **I, I...wouldn't know how to live if I lost you my love_...she kisses him deeply._

**Patrick:** I'm here...and going to be for a long time..._he laughs._...how's our little princess? _He asks concerned for Emma  
_  
**Sabrina:** (_Puts her head down again_) She's out of surgery...Dr. Chen was able to remove the bullet. He said she too lost a lot of blood and given her age, she may be unconscious for a few days.

**Patrick: **She's alone now?

**Sabrina: **No...actually...um, Robin is with her...

**Patrick:** Robin? How'd she know about this?

**Sabrina: **Anna.

**Patrick:** Of course. Well, I'm glad she's not alone, but how did Robin get out of the institution?  
**  
Sabrina:** She said because of what happened to her daughter...well, our daughter, _she winks, _that she was allowed a day out to visit with her to make sure she was going to be okay.

**Patrick:** Oh, well...then okay...I guess...

**Sabrina:** What is it? _She says seeing the concern in his eyes.  
_**  
Patrick: **I'm not so sure I feel comfortable having her around Emma given her emotional state right now?  
**  
Sabrina:** She was flying off the wall angry at me when she came bursting through the elevator doors and then the next minute she was apologizing and agreeing that we keep a united front so she would come back to us. What are you getting at?

**Patrick:** I think it might be a good idea to get a restraining order against her...at least for now until we know she's 100% back to normal.  
**  
Sabrina: **Well, you don't have to ask me twice, how are we going to make that work with what just happened?

**Patrick:** I don't know yet, _he says...wanting Sabrina to sit on the bed with him. _  
**  
Sabrina: **Can we not worry about that just now...I want to look into those beautiful eyes of yours and kiss those yummy lips! _She says doing just that..._

**Patrick: **That makes everything all better, he winks...now if we can just get out of here and do that at home..._he laughs...trying to lighten the mood.  
_  
**Sabrina:** Yea, you're going to be just fine, _she laughs, kissing him again.  
_  
**Patrick: **Hey...what happened to Miguel?

**Sabrina:** He's clinging to life...I almost did something I shouldn't have...

**Patrick: **Really? _He says kissing her hand.  
_  
**Sabrina:** Yea...Epiphany and Felix had to stop me...Patrick, I'm afraid if they weren't there I might have done it.  
**  
Patrick:** Done what?

**Sabrina:** Smother him with a pillow.

**Patrick:** Oh, the important thing is that you didn't do it.._..he says hugging her..  
_  
**Patrick: **How's our son? _He asks concerned about the baby.  
_  
**Sabrina:** Anna brought him down to day care and I'm just about to go check on him now...I wanted to see you first..._.she says kissing him again.  
_  
**Patrick:** Give him a kiss for me and tell him daddy loves him.

**Sabrina**: I will...promise...

_**Sabrina goes to check on their son.**_

_**About a month and a half goes by and Patrick had been released from the hospital...and is as good as new, while Emma still remains in a coma. **_

**Sabrina:** (_sitting by Emma's side_) Baby, I'm begging you, please...you need to wake up..._she says in tears_...we miss you, and Noah especially misses his big sister.

**_Elizabeth comes in_**

**Elizabeth:** Sabrina,_she whispers..._hey...

**Sabrina:** Elizabeth, come in...

**Elizabeth:** Actually, we need to talk in the hall.

**_Sabrina gets up and goes with Elizabeth and is surprised to see Carly there._**

**Sabrina:** Carly, hi...what a nice surprise, she hugs her...

**Elizabeth:** I called Patrick...the Doctor wants to talk to the both of you.

**Sabrina: **How come Carly is here? Not that I'm not happy to see you.

**Carly**: I understand...I'm here for moral support.

_**Sabrina is confused...Dr. Chen and Patrick arrive at the same time.**_

**Patrick:** Hey, _he says giving Sabrina a quick kiss._

**Sabrina: **Do you know what this is about? _She asks Patrick worriedly. _

**Patrick:**No idea...Hi Carly,_ he says confused as to why she was there. _

**Dr. Chen:** Okay, now that we're all here...let's go to the conference room down the hall.

**_They all take a seat and Sabrina and Patrick brace themselves for what is about to be said._** _**They clasps each others hands. **_


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**Dr. Chen:** Okay, I know this is a sensitive issue, but I'm just going to come right out and say it. Emma has been unconscious for over a month. Her vitals are all stable and she seems to still have brain function...the reason for Mrs. Jack's presence here, is because she's been through what we are about to suggest and thought she could provide you with some guidance.

**_Patrick realizes that he is talking about when Michael was shot and moving him to a special facility in NYC._**

**Patrick:** Wait a minute...I was here when Carly's son was in a coma for a year. I am not and will not move my daughter to some facility in new york. I want to give her more time..._he says trying to keep his emotions in check, but finding it very hard. _

**Carly: **If I may, Dr...

**Dr. Chen: **Please...go ahead Mrs. Jacks.

**Carly:** Patrick, she looks right at his eyes and holds his hand..._.she also looks at Sabrina directly_. Believe me...I know how hard this is..._she says welling up with tears..._making the decision to move Michael was one of the hardest if not **_the_** hardest things I've ever had to do in my life...but I did it. And it worked; he came back to me...I believe with all my heart that Emma will get the same wonderful and attentive care my son did.

**Sabrina:** Thank you all for your concern, really...I just think my husband and I need to think this over and not rush into it...

**Dr. Chen: **Alright, but I would advise you not to wait too long...there are not many spots available at this particular facility and the spots fill quickly so a decision as soon as possible would be best.

_**PA speak announcement...they all listen...**_

_**Code blue in room 204...repeat code blue room 204...**_

**Elizabeth:** Emma?

**_They all rush to Emma's room. _**

**Patrick: **Epiphany, whats happening...

**Epiphany:** Dr. Drake, Sabrina... Emma had a seizure and now isn't responding.

**Sabrina: **Oh my god! **_She clasps her mouth and hugs Patrick and buries her head in his chest as she can't bare to watch._**

**Patrick:** Emma, baby...please..._he tries to go closer to his daughter, but Epiphany pushes him back. _

**Epiphany: **Charge to 200...

**Nurse:** Charged..._Epiphany sparks her chest...nothing.._.

**Epiphany: **Charge to 500...come on baby girl...

**Nurse:** Charged...Again, Epiphany sparks her chest..._at first nothing but before Epiphany can say charge again, they hear glorious sounds coming from the machines...her numbers were coming back...and Sabrina and Patrick sigh relief..._

**Sabrina: **Oh my god...Patrick...look...

**Patrick**: Emma...honey...it's daddy...can you hear me? _Her eyes are fluttering like she's trying to open them. _

**Emma: **Daaaaaaddddy? _She says barely audible, slowly opening her eyes. _

**Sabrina:** Oh baby!_ She cries..._.thank god!

**Patrick:** Welcome back baby! _He says trying not to cry..._

**Emma:** Where am I?

**Sabrina: **You are at the hospital sweetheart...but you're going to be just fine now..._she smiles kissing her forehead. _You came back to us baby...We are so proud of you.

**Patrick: **So proud.

_**Felix checks Emma's vitals and everything seems to be back to normal.**_

** : **Well, I guess she didn't want to go to that facility either,_ he laughs..._

**Patrick: **Smart kid..._he laughs as well..._She's going to be ok right doc?

** :** If her scans came back clear and she will be as good as new!

**Sabrina:** Thank goodness!

**Dr. Chen: **We just want to keep her for the rest of the week, and if all looks well we can send her home where she belongs! _He smiles closing her chart..._

**Patrick:** Thank you Doc.._.he shakes his colleagues hand._


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**It's been several months since she's been institutionalized at Shady Brook...but her doctors feel she is healthy and strong enough to be _released and move on with her life._**

_**Robin heads straight to Patrick & Sabrina's home...which used to be hers...she arrives on the doorstep.**_

**Robin:** (_to herself_) I will have my family back..._.she whispers as she knocks on the door._

**Emma:** I'll get it, _she says running to the door._

**Robin**: Baby! Hi!

**Emma:** Mommy! _She shouts in excitement._

**Robin:** My, you've grown since I saw you last.._.she smiles picking her daughter up._

**_Sabrina comes out of Noah's room to see who was at the door...Patrick was working late tonight. _**

**Sabrina:** Baby, who is it? _She says not seeing Robin right away..._

**Robin**: Sabrina, hi...

**Sabrina:** Robin? Oh, ummmm...what are uh?

**Robin:** I've been released...Don't worry I didn't escape or anything,_ she laughs..._The doctors sprung me and I had to come see my little girl.

**Sabrina: **Oh..._she says holding Noah close._

**Robin:** You don't have to worry, I'm not here to steal your son...or my own daughter for that matter. I just wanted to stop by on my way to my mothers.

**Sabrina**: Oh...well, I'm glad that you are doing better.

**Robin:** May I come in...I would like to talk to you.

**Sabrina: **(_Hesitates_) Um...sure,_ she shrugs her shoulders and closes the door behind Robin..._

**Robin:** Wow...Noah is getting big too..._she smiles sitting on the couch..._Emma, sweetie...mommy needs to talk to Sabrina...

**Emma:** I know I know...I'm leaving, _she laughs...knowing she was going to be asked to play in her room. _

**Sabrina: **She's so smart, _she laughs..._.

**Robin: **She really is...Sabrina, listen...I came here to talk to you about everything that's happened since I came back the first time.

**Sabrina: **Okay..._she says sitting down feeding the baby..._

**Robin:** First things first...I need to apologize for everything I put you and Patrick through (_she's lying through her teeth)._ I had no right bringing harm to that adorable little boy. But you have to understand, I was taken from my family and was a prisoner. I was away from my little girl...I was in a bad state of mind when I was finally able to come home. And when I did come home, I found my husband had moved on and had a new family.

**Sabrina: **Robin, Patrick told me that you wanted him to find someone to love if anything happened to you, which was why we were so surprised by your actions.

**Robin:** He told you about the DVD?

**Sabrina: **Yea...we tell each other everything and when we first got together he wanted to reassure me that you would have been okay with him moving on with me or anyone else that might have come along. I just never expected you would hate me so much. I was actually hoping to have become friends when you first arrived home.

**Robin**: I would really like it if we could start over and make our way to becoming friends...I think Emma would love if we were able to be in the same room with each other and not have so much tension.

**Sabrina**: That would be nice..._she smiles.._..I would really like that, _she stands up.._.I need to put him in his crib, excuse me for one minute.

**Robin:** Of course..._she smiles_.

**_While Sabrina was with the baby Robin couldn't help but notice the pictures of her and Patrick were no longer where they used to be and their wedding photo was no where to be seen either, which angered her further...but in order to get her family back, she had to pretend to be friends with Sabrina to get easy access to Patrick. _**

**_Patrick arrives home to see the girls talking and laughing together...and is surprised._**

**Patrick:** Sabrina, I'm home...I need, _he stops short seeing Robin._

**Sabrina: **Hey sweetie, I know...this looks odd, she laughs_, giving him a long welcome home kiss...making Robin a little uncomfortable and a little angry._

**Patrick:** Um, yea...you could say that,_ he says stunned. _Robin...

**Robin: **It's okay...I was released...I came here on my way to my mothers, because I wanted to apologize to Sabrina for everything I've put you guys through.

**Patrick:** Oh, well, that was nice of you..._he says with his arms around Sabrina's waist. _I am liking that you two are getting along.

**Sabrina:** We talked everything out...and agree that it would be nice to start fresh. Especially for Emma.

**Patrick: **Well, that makes me happy, _he smiles, _I'm glad everything is okay with the two of you.

**Robin: **As am I...however, I need things to be okay between you and I as well, Patrick. I know how upset you were with me after what happened with Noah and I need to talk to you about that alone...if that is okay with Sabrina? _She says trying to not be coy._

**Sabrina: **Sure, I'll go make us some coffee in the meantime...

**Robin**: Patrick...I cannot even begin to put into words how horrified I was after what I did to your son...she says tearing up...I guess I just wasn't expecting you to have moved on so quickly after I was...

**Patrick:** Robin...I understand...I should have realized that your mind wasn't yours when you first came back...I should have known better and I shouldn't have taken my anger out like I did on you after seeing you so fragile. It's just when you were taken from us, I was beyond myself...I slipped into a depression, became hooked on pills, and was just a complete disaster...when Sabrina came along, she literally put the pieces of my life back together. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, it's just she was the one and only person who was able to do that. I was so out of it when I got together with Britt and after the Nurses Ball fiasco, and baby drama, she was the one who stood by me through all of it...I thought you wanted me to move on if anything ever happened to you..._he says with a tear forming. _

**Robin:** Oh, Patrick...believe me...she says putting her hand on his leg _(purposely) _When I made that DVD I meant every word...I never expected to be taken hostage and away from my family for almost two years, but I was. I guess I never thought you would have found the DVD.

**Patrick**: I actually found it the first Christmas you were gone in my stocking...he laughs...honestly, if I hadn't seen that DVD, I don't think I would have moved on...with anyone...

**Sabrina: **Is everything okay? _She returns with the coffee._

**Robin:** Yea, _she says wiping tears away._...I should be getting to my mom's...she was expecting me an hour ago and I'm sure she's wondering where I am. She stands up. I want to thank you both for allowing me to apologize and for giving me another chance to make things up to you...both.

**Sabrina:** Everyone deserves second chances,_ she smiles giving her a hug. _  
**  
**

**Robin: **Thank you again...I'll talk to you soon.

_**Robin leaves...and Patrick & Sabrina look at each other stunned. **_

**Sabrina:** Well, I'm ummmm...

**Patrick:** Yea, me too, _he laughs._..and now that we're alone, _he kisses his wife passionately..._

**Sabrina:** Um, sweetie, _she pulls back_...did you forget our two children are still awake,_ she laughs._

**Patrick:** Right, _he says laughing putting his head on her chest, kissing her neck. _Later...

**Sabrina:** Definitely, _she winks..._


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28**_

_**Sabrina is working on the computer at the nurses desk when someone startles her...**_.

**Sabrina: **Oh, Miguel...you scared me half to death...why aren't you still in jail? _She suddenly realizes he is not at the PCPD where he belongs._

**Miguel:** I was released...

**Sabrina: **Clearly, but how? You almost killed me and my son! _She whispers..._

Miguel: I need to talk to you...

**Sabrina:** I'm working...

**Miguel:** I see that but I need a favor...

**Sabrina:** Why in the hell would I do anything for you..._she says reading her patients chart. _

**Miguel:** For old times sake...Brina,

**Sabrina:** DON'T CALL ME THAT, _she shouts at him in a quiet tone. _

**Miguel:** I've called you that for years...come on babe...

**Sabrina:** Do I have to call security?

**Miguel:** No, no, no...of course not...but please, meet me at Kelly's after your shift...half hour...

**_He leaves without her being able to say no..._**

**Sabrina:** What the hell does he want..._she says to herself a little scared of what he wants from her all of a sudden. _

**Robin: **Hey...what does who want?_ She asks sneaking up on her starting her own shift._

**Sabrina: **Robin...oh, nothing just someone I used to know...he's a bit of an annoyance, _she laughs. _

**Robin:** Oh yea? She chuckles...are you on shift now too?

**Sabrina: **Actually(_looks at her watch_) I'm finished...going to shower and head home...I have a stop to make but I plan on cuddling on the couch with the kids and Patrick and watching TV together.

**Robin: **How is everyone doing?

**Sabrina: **Fantastic...well, I better go...

**Robin:** Enjoy...

_**Sabrina takes her shower and decides to make the stop to Kelly's to see what Miguel wanted. She was leery of him but if they were in a public setting nothing should happen between them. She arrives at Kellys.**_

**Miguel: **You came!_ He says with a smile and that wink that always drove her crazy when they were together. _

**Sabrina: **I can't stay long, what do you want?

**Miguel: **Well, aren't you abrupt.

**Sabrina:** I have to get home to my family...you know the one you almost made lose me and their son and brother..._.she says angrily. _

**Miguel: **Alright Brina, alright...calm down.

**Sabrina**: I asked you not to call me that!

**Miguel:** Okay...okay...I'm in a little bit of a jam...I need to tell you something about me first.

**Sabrina**:_ Confused as to what he was getting at and hoped he would just make his point so she could leave. _Miguel what is your point?

**Miguel:** That, right there...

**Sabrina: **What?

**Miguel: **My name...my name really isn't Miguel...

**Sabrina:** I'm sorry, what? Ever since I've known you, you've always been Miguel...what are you telling me?

**Miguel: **My real name is Carlos Rivera...I've been using an assumed name since High School because my family was involved in some kind of crime war.

**Sabrina:** You've got to be kidding me! And how come now you are all of a sudden this...Carlos guy...Do you have proof?

**_Carlos hands Sabrina his birth certificate as he was sure she would ask for proof. _**

**Sabrina: **I don't believe this...why are you here in Port Charles anyway?

**Carlos: **I had no idea when I came to town that you were going to be caught in the cross fire of why I was really here and when I saw you with that little girl and that (he shakes his head and rolls his eyes) that guy I lost it...I'm sorry Sabrina...really...I never ever wanted you to get hurt let alone your little boy...I would never intentionally hurt a child...you know how much I love children and when I saw you with two I was well, I guess I was hurt.

**Sabrina:** Mig...er...Carlos...that is weird,_ she shakes her head..._I wasn't ready at the time you wanted to get married and have kids...I was still young and wanted to become a nurse. That's why I left.

**Carlos:** I know that...it's just...

**Sabrina: **It hurts...I know...and I'm sorry, but by the time I arrived in Port Charles I already had my career and when I met Patrick the timing was right. What is the point of this confession?

**Carlos:** Because my family the Riveras have strong ties to this city...

**Sabrina**: Why are you telling me this?

**Carlos:** I just wanted to inform you...

**Sabrina:** You mean mob related,_ she whispers?_

**_Carlos shakes his head yes..._**

**Sabrina:** I think it's a wise decision to leave town then, don't you? If no one knows you know me, then we won't have any problems...right? _She asks sternly._

**Carlos:** Not really...

**Sabrina: **What do you mean not really? Carlos, I have a family...a young family at that, and my husband is not very fond of the mob in this town. How am I supposed to tell him that my ex-boyfriend whom I just found out myself is knee high deep in the mob,_ she whispers. _

**Carlos: **You're not...

**Sabrina**: I can't keep this from Patrick..._she says shaking her head._

**Carlos:** You have no choice...they will find out and use you to get to me if anyone knows.

**Sabrina: **Carlos, this puts me in a very uncomfortable position.

**Carlos:** Please? At least for now until we see how much action is actually taken place against the Corinthos territory..._he whispers._

**Sabrina:** Corinthos? As in Sonny Corinthos? Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. No, ah eh...I can't make any promises, sorry...my husband has history with Sonny...

**Carlos:** History? What kind of history?

**Sabrina**: None of your business...anyway, I can't make any promises...I have to leave..._she gets up and starts to head home._

**Carlos:** Think about it, Brina...please? _He begs and she knows how big a deal it is for him to beg._

**Sabrina:** For now..._she leaves Kellys and heads home hoping Patrick won't ask any questions. _


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**Patrick: **Hey, you okay..._he asks his wife, while snuggling on the couch._

**Sabrina:** Yea, why?

**Patrick:** You've been quiet since you came home. What's wrong? I know you...when something is wrong, you get quiet,_ he smiles kissing her. _

**Sabrina: **Well, you do know me don't you, s_he smiles turning to face her husband._...But I'm okay, really.

**Patrick: **Sabrina...

**Sabrina: **Alright...well, on my way out of the hospital before I clocked out someone came up to me.

**Patrick**: Who?

**Sabrina: **My ex...

**Patrick: **Wait, what? He's supposed to be in jail_, he says sitting up..._

**Sabrina:** I know...he was released...

**Patrick: **That's crazy...he tried to kill you and Noah...he should be in for life!

**Sabrina**: Sweetie...I know...I know...hey,_ she kisses him_. He wanted to tell me something.

**Patrick: **And that was?

_**Sabrina explains what Carlos told her about the mob stuff, even though she told him she wouldn't say anything. She didn't feel comfortable keeping the secret from Patrick. They told each other everything!**_

**Patrick**: That's just insane,_ he says stunned by what his wife just told him_.

**Sabrina: **Ya think? I was suppose to keep it secret, but I couldn't keep it from you.

**Patrick: **Thank you, _he kisses her. _  
**Sabrina: **Are you worried? _She could see the look on his face._

**Patrick**: Of course...I couldn't stand it if anything else happened to my girl..._.he says snuggling her._

**Sabrina: **Well, my love I'm not going anywhere, _she says kissing him. _

**Patrick:** I'm glad to hear that _he winks_..._they laugh and make out on the couch_. What do you say we move this to the bedroom, _he winks picking her up and making love like never before. _

**Sabrina:** Oh, honey?..._she says after they finished making love..._.did I forget to tell you how much I love you?

**Patrick:** About five minutes ago, _he laughs, kissing her._...I love you more.

_**A few months later...**_

_**Carlos had settled in Port Charles and moved into the Metro Court. He currently works as a security guard and decided to stay in hopes he could win back Sabrina. He starts to work on his master plan!**_

_**Robin comes in to the Metro Court meeting her mother for lunch...**_

**Carlos:** Welcome miss..._he says opening the door for her. _

**Robin**: Thank you sir._..she smiles at him. _

**Carlos:** Please call me Carlos.

**Robin: **Nice to meet you Carlos...you must be new in town?

**Carlos:** Fairly...yes...I didn't catch your name.

**Robin: **Oh, I'm sorry...I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake..._she says shaking his hand. _

**Carlos**: I'm sorry...did you say Drake?

**Robin: **Yes...I did...that was my married name...I have yet to drop the Drake part, _she laughs..._.my ex-husband is currently married to someone else. I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you to tears...I tend to ramble.

**Carlos**: No, actually, I just stumbled onto some pertinent information_, he smiles..._.please have a seat..._he and Robin and get to know each other. _

**Robin:** Well, looks like we have something in common don't we_, she winks?_

**Carlos:** That it does...

**Robin: **Well, I better go, my mom is waiting for me...but here is my number..._she says handing him her card.._.why don't we meet and work on that plan?

**Carlos:** I'll look forward to calling you...It was very nice to meet you, Dr. Scorpio-Drake, _he winks_...

**Robin**: Please...Robin...

**Carlos:** Very nice to meet you, Robin...

_**Robin heads off to the restaurant where she is happy to be spending time with her mom.**_

**Anna:** There she is!

**Robin: **Sorry I'm late...I was talking to the security guard.

**Anna:** The security guard? _She asks sipping her wine. _

**Robin: **Yea...anyway, what's new?

**Anna:** More importantly, what's new with you?

**Robin: **Nothing..._.she says sadly..._

**Anna**: Hey, what's wrong?

**Robin:** I miss my husband and daughter.._..she says unable to hold back tears any longer..._

**Anna: **Oh baby, _she holds her hand.._..I know...it hurts...

**Robin: **Stings is more like it...

**Anna: **I know how much it had to hurt to see Patrick moved on when you finally came home to us after being taken away for more than a year...

**Robin: **Just a little...she says with her head down...But I shouldn't be all that surprised, I mean, I left him that DVD for a reason..._she shakes her head_. I guess I just need to learn to move on, but it's hard._...especially seeing her with Emma._

**Anna: **Sabrina?

**Robin: **Yea...they are so close...and when she calls her mommy, it really burns...

**Anna:** Oh, honey...Emma does love Sabrina very much, but honey, she's missed you terribly...as we all did...even Patrick.

**Robin**: I'm sorry, I'm such a mess...I guess holding this in for so long, it just finally erupted.

**Anna: **It's good to let it out and who better to let it out on than your mom?_ She says wiping her daughter's tears away. _

**Anna**: Any woman in your situation would feel the same way.

**Robin: **What would you say if I wanted him back?

**Anna:** What do you mean?

**Robin:** I mean, I want my old life back, my husband and my daughter.

**Anna:** Robin, sweetie...you're not going to try to win Patrick back are you? _She asks concerned for her daughter's well being and state of mind. _

**Robin: **Realizing she almost blew her plan, tries to cover up her slip...Oh, no, of course not.._.she says blowing her nose..._.That's just me being jealous...I won't ruin their marriage...I see how much he loves her and they have a son together...and, _she shrugs her shoulders._

**Anna: **Good, you scared me for a second...what do you say we order!

**Robin: **Sounds good, _they clink glasses. _


	30. Chapter 30

**__****CHAPTER 30**

**__****Patrick is at the Metro Court waiting for his wife for their dinner date...it was the first time in months that they were able to get some time alone just the two of them...**  


**Patrick: **_(Cell rings) _Hey baby...where are you?

**Sabrina: **I'm working, she said sadly...Denise needed me to cover her shift tonight...and I kinda owe her one...

**Patrick: **Oh, well...that's my girl...supporting a friend...it's okay...I'll forgive you because you are just so beautiful I can't stand it._..he teases. _

**Sabrina:** That will just make it harder to get through the evening...I miss you.

**Patrick: **Me too...I'll see you when you're done...at least we have the house to ourselves_ he reminds her with a smile. _

**Sabrina: **That is true...alright...I'll see you as soon as I can get out of here...I love you baby...

**Patrick: **I love you too.._.he puts his phone down and starts to get up to leave when he sees Robin..._

**Robin**: Hey...

**Patrick:** Hey what's going on?

**Robin: **Not much...just came to pick up dinner...where's Sabrina?

**Patrick:** She got stuck working...subbing for Denise.

**Robin:** Oh?_ She says happy to finally have an opportunity to get Patrick alone..._

**Patrick:** Care to join me for a drink? The kids are with Anna and Duke...and I have a few hours to kill before my wife can come home.

**Robin:** I'd love too...thanks..._.she sits at the table with excitement. _

**Patrick:** So, have you adjusted to being back? _He asks after a few drinks..._

**Robin: **Well, honestly...

**Patrick: **What? You can tell me? I used to be your husband...

**Robin: **Right...that's just it Patrick...you were my husband...and then in a flash I was taken away from my family for more than a year...and so much has changed.

**Patrick:** Hey, _he grabs her hand.._.I'm sorry.._.I didn't realize you felt this way. _

**Robin**: Just because I agreed to the divorce doesn't mean I still didn't love you...you just can't turn those feelings off...I understand, you were living your life the best way you knew how after the explosion.

**Patrick:** I know I've told you this before, but I was a mess...I could barely function...it got so bad Epiphany had to come to the house to help...

**Robin:** Wow...that is bad, she says and they both chuckle about it now, because when he thinks about it, you know things are bad when Epiphany has to get involved. Do you want to get out of here?

**Patrick:** Yea...he waves the waiter and pays the bill..._.He gets up but is a little tipsy_..._.just exactly how Robin wanted the evening to go...tipsy but not drunk._

**Robin:** I'm sober enough...do you have your car?

_**Patrick gives Robin his keys and she takes him home to the house where she once lived with her family. **_

**Patrick:** Care for some wine? _He asks heading to the kitchen..._

**Robin**: Love it...re..._she starts saying_

**Patrick:** Red...I remember...

_**Robin smiles happily as her plan is moving along so much better than she had even hoped it would.**_

**_At the hospital..._**

**Felix:** Hey girl...you almost outta here?

**Sabrina: **Not soon enough.._.she say checking the time_...about an hour and half and I can go home to my hubby...we were supposed to meet for dinner, but Denise had an emergency at home and well, here I am.._..she smiles._

**Felix:** Well, I'm sure she appreciates it...and she'll owe ya one._..he laughs as does Sabrina._

**Sabrina: **Wow.._.she says suddenly not feeling well..._

**Felix:** What's up Bri?

**Sabrina: **I just got a wave of dizziness and nausea...that was very unpleasant...she says trying to shake it off_...I could be coming down with the flu..._

**Felix:** Here...sit down...I'll get you some water.

**Sabrina: **Thanks._..she says as more dizziness sets in..._

**Felix:** Here drink this...any better?

**Sabrina:** No...worse...

**Felix:** Maybe you should head home...

**Sabrina:** No, I'll be okay...I'm sure it will pass...I'll go lay down for a few minutes in the on call room.

**Felix:** Ok...I'll check on you in a few.._.he says kissing her cheek_.

_**As she guessed, her symptoms passed and she was able to finish her shift...**_

**Felix: **Are you sure I can't drive you home? You shouldn't drive if you were dizzy earlier, it could happen again.

**Sabrina: **You worry too much, _she says tapping his cheek._

**Felix: **Well, text me as soon as you get home..got it!

**Sabrina: **Yes, boss_, she salutes and heads to the locker room to change her clothes and get home to her husband._

**_Back at the Drake's_**

**Robin:** Hey, this was nice...

**Patrick: **Yea...it was...like old times_, he smiles at her sipping their wine._

**Robin: **I just wish my actions didn't harm your family.

**Patrick:** All is forgiven, let's not dwell on the past...we should look to the future...

**Robin: **That's a great idea..._she says moving closer to him. She sets her wine glass down and leans in closer to Patrick...he hesitates..._

**Patrick: **Robin...this isn't a good idea...Sabrina will be, _she kisses him before he could finish his sentence and he drops his glass and kisses her back. _

**_They continue to make out on the couch, shirts ripped off...making their way to the bedroom when a key unlocks the front door..._**

**Sabrina: **Patrick_, she calls out not seeing them at first..._I'm home from the..._she stops in her tracks and is devastated at what she sees..._

**Sabrina:** PATRICK? What the HELL is going on here?

_**Patrick pushes Robin off of him as she is still going for him. **_

**Patrick: **Robin, STOP! Sabrina...this isn't what it looks like..._.he says scared out of his mind..._

**Sabrina:** The hell it doesn't _she says...tears streaming down her face..._.it looks to me like you were about to take your EX-WIFE to OUR BED! _She shouts..._

**Patrick:** Let me explain, please?

**Sabrina: **NO...I can't even look at you right now..._.she says closing the door behind her and leaning against it to catch her breath..._

**Sabrina:** What am I going to do now? _She says to herself with tears streaming down her face. _

**_Sabrina gets in the car and goes to the only place she can think of Felix..._**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**At Sabrina's old apartment: **

**_Sabrina is in tears on the couch when Felix finally gets home from his shift._**

**Felix: **Hey, what a nice surprise,_ he says not seeing her tears at first._

**Sabrina: **Can I crash here tonight? _She says sniffling, blowing her nose..._

**Felix: **Hey, what's the matter? _He says sitting next to her wiping her tears._

**Sabrina: **Boy, where do I start? She says...For starters, I wish that lying, bitch of a home-wrecker was still dead!

**Felix:** Sabrina! Good lord...it must be bad for you to talk like that...who are you talking about?

**Sabrina: **Robin! Of course...

**Felix**: Robin...I thought you two were getting along?

**Sabrina: **We were until I got home tonight and found her with her tongue down my husbands throat! Half naked on our couch..._she breaks down in tears._

_**Felix is shocked and a little disturbed.**_

**Felix**: This can't be happening.._..he says taking Sabrina's hand..._

**Sabrina: **Well, my friend, it is...I didn't know where else to go.

**Felix**: Bri, you always have a place here...you know that...once things calm down, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for what happened.

**Sabrina:** I don't know what to do...Oh, I think I'm going to be sick again..._she runs to the bathroom. _

_**Felix stands up and tries to run after her...**_

**Felix:** At the bathroom door...you okay? You look pale.

**Sabrina: **I think so.._.she says trying to stand up but is wobbly._

**Felix**: We have to get you to GH...this is the second time in a week that this has happened.

**Sabrina: **No...I'm sure it's just stress...No need to go to the hospital.

**Felix:** Humor me!

**Sabrina: **Okay, fine..._.she says getting her purse._

**Drakes Residence: **

**Patrick**: _Scrambles to get sober.._...Robin, what were you thinking?

**Robin:** I was thinking I wanted my husband back..._she says trying to get close to him again._

**Patrick**: STOP...Look, I have to find Sabrina...

**Robin: **You're in no condition to drive Patrick, and you have two sleeping children...you can't exactly leave...

**Patrick:** Dammit! I'm certainly NOT leaving them with you either...

**Robin: **Oh, thanks...

**Patrick:** This is not the time to joke...my WIFE just caught us about to have sex...I have to explain to her what happened._ He dials his phone and calls Sabrina..._.Son of a Bitch, voice-mail!_ He leaves her a voice-mail hoping she would at least call him back or come home. _

**Robin:** (_Puts her shirt back on) _I'm sorry Patrick...I never meant for things to go like this.

**Patrick: **The HELL you did, he shouts...

**Robin: **You didn't exactly pull away when we were kissing...

**Patrick: **I was drunk, Robin...you took advantage of the situation and this was your plan from the start wasn't it?

**Robin:** Alright, yea...you got me, _she throws her hands in the air._...I want my husband and daughter back...there I said it.

**Patrick**: I hate to break it to you, but I'm in LOVE with MY WIFE! Sabrina...remember her?

**Robin: **Oh, yea...I do...believe me...she's the one who stole my life from me!

**Patrick:** Oh, my god! For the love of god...how many times are we going to have this conversation...

**Robin:** As many times as it takes to win you back..._she says moving closer to him and he pushes her away. _

**Patrick: **That is NEVER going to happen, especially not after tonight...I think you should leave now, _he says opening the door for her to leave._...I have to make a few calls...

**Robin: **Fine...BUT, you know where to find me if things don't work out...

_**Patrick opens the door and practically pushes Robin out the door as she leaves with a smile on her face. Patrick slams the door...**_

**Robin**: Act one, complete! _She giggles and gets in her car and takes off. _

_**Patrick continuously tries calling Sabrina to no avail...**_

**_Sabrina and Felix arrive at GH for her to get checked out._**

**Elizabeth: **Hey you two...is everything okay?

**Felix: **Not exactly..._he says feeling his phone ring in his pant pocket..._hang on...Sabrina tell her what's going on...

**_Felix answers the phone and steps away from the girls..._**

**Felix:** Well, well, well...what the hell do you think you are doing Doc?_ He whispers._

**Patrick:** Is my wife with you?

Felix: Maybe?

**Patrick:** Put her on the phone

**Felix:** I can't...

**Patrick:** Why not?

**Felix**: We're at the hospital...she's getting checked out.

**Patrick: **Checked out? Why? Is she okay? _He asks pacing worried sick and not being able to leave was worse..._

**Felix: **I gotta go...

**Patrick:** FELIX, no,_ he shouts._

**_Emma comes out of her room..._**

**Emma:** Daddy?

**Patrick:** Oh, baby, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up..._He says sitting her on the couch..._

**Emma:** Is everything okay? Where's mommy?

**Patrick:** She had to step out and get some air...

**Emma: **Air? Why?

**Patrick: **It's complicated...daddy made a big mistake...come on, I'll tuck you back in...I promise I won't wake you again, he tickles her...

**_After putting Emma back to bed, he calls Anna to come and be with the kids._**

**_Anna arrives a little while later and Patrick had sobered up enough to be able to drive._**

**Anna**: Patrick, you look terrible...what happened?

**Patrick:** It's complicated...let's just say I screwed up...big time...Do you mind staying with the kids until I get back?

**Anna:** Of course...Where's Sabrina..

**_She looks at him again...and realizes he screwed up with her._**

**Anna:** Ahhhhh, gotcha...go, find her...I'll stay until you guys get back...

**Patrick: **Thank you, so much..._he hugs her._..I don't know what I'd do without you.

_**Anna laughs...**_

**Anna: **Go find your wife.

_**Patrick rushes out of the house and heads to the hospital. **_

**General Hospital**

**Elizabeth:** Sabrina...I'm so sorry about that...it must have been awful...I know, I've been there.

**Sabrina:** It wasn't pretty_, she said as Elizabeth took her vitals..._

**Elizabeth:** Everything seems to look okay...I'm going to get your blood work to the lab, but you seem to be just fine.

**Sabrina: **I told Felix it was nothing_, she slaps his shoulder. _

**Felix: **Sue me for caring, _he laughs..._

_**Patrick arrives at the hospital...**_

**Patrick:** Sabrina! _He shouts hoping she would hear him. _

**Elizabeth:** As soon as your lab work comes in you're free to go Mrs. Drake, she smiles...I'm sure everything will be fine between you two...you are so in love I can't even imagine Patrick going back to Robin.

**Sabrina:** I hope your right...I can't lose him.

**_Elizabeth leaves and literally runs into Patrick yelling for Sabrina._**

**Elizabeth: **Whoa whoa, easy...Patrick...slow down...

**Patrick: **Have you seen Sabrina? Felix said she was here. What's wrong?

**Elizabeth: **Well, for starters, Sabrina finding you with Robin...that's what's wrong.

**Patrick:** That was a HUGE mistake...It meant nothing...Robin was using the situation to try to get me back, but I told her off and it's over...I need to explain to my wife...Please where is she?

**Elizabeth:** Calm down, she replies putting her hand on his shoulder...calm down...she is fine...I have her blood work here and her vitals are all normal. She had a dizzy spell and got sick at Felix's. This happened earlier in the week and Felix was concerned so he brought her in for a checkup. She's right in that cubicle over there she points.

**Patrick: **Takes a deep breath...put a rush on those labs please.

**Elizabeth: **You got it friend...go fix things with your wife will you.

_**Patrick goes over to her cubicle and pushes the curtain open. **_

**Sabrina:** Patrick..._she says quietly.._..what are you doing here? _She gives Felix the evil eye._

**Patrick: **Your'e my wife...I came to make sure you were okay...and to bring you home.

**Sabrina:** I'm not going home with you._...she says tearing up..._

**Patrick: **Felix...do you mind?

**Sabrina: **No...he can stay...he's going to hear all about this anyway, he might as well get a free screaming match show. Patrick, How could you? She yells,punching him in the chest...collapsing to the floor in tears.

**Felix**: Yea, I'm leaving...you two need to work this out...I'll be out in the waiting area.

**Patrick:** _Bends down and wraps his arms around his wife._...hey...

**_Sabrina tries to shrug him off but doesn't want to let go of his arms around her...no matter how upset at him she is...she knows she loves him with everything she has...She stands up._**

**Patrick:** There..._he says wiping her tears.._...that's better..._.he finally gets to hug his wife. _Can I explain?

**_Sabrina shakes her head yes. _**

**_After Patrick explains what really happened that night, Sabrina takes a minute to answer him. _**

**Patrick**: So, can you forgive me? _He asks with that puppy dog face he uses that always gets to her._

**Sabrina: **Can I trust that it won't happen again? AT ALL?

**Patrick**: Scouts honor...Sabrina, he takes her hands in his...the last thing I want is to ruin our marriage...you know that right?

**Sabrina**: I thought I did...

**Patrick**: I love you Sabrina...with everything that I have...

**Sabrina:** What about Robin?

**Patrick:** That's over...done...I won't EVER let her get to me again...I promise.

_**Sabrina sighs...**_

**Sabrina: **I believe you...I just don't trust that little_...she cringes..._

**Patrick:** I get it,_ he laughs.._.you're jealous.

**Sabrina: **HELL no! _She slaps his shoulder finally laughing..._

**Patrick:** I can prove it..._He kisses her passionately to the point of uncontrollable lust...moments later Elizabeth enters..._

**Elizabeth:** Whoops...I guess things are okay with you two?_ She smiles._

**Sabrina: **Yea...we'll be fine..._she smiles hugging Patrick._

**Elizabeth: **I'm glad to hear that _she smiles staring at her best friends with happiness. _

**Patrick: **The lab results...is that them?

**Elizabeth: **It is.._..she smiles again._

**Patrick:** Is my wife okay?

**Sabrina: **I told you I'm fine...I wish Felix wouldn't have jumped to conclusions cause now I have a paranoid husband,_ she laughs.._..

**Elizabeth: **Well, Felix was right to bring you in...if he didn't well, who knows how long it would have been before this happened again,_ she teases._

**Sabrina:** What do you mean? Did the tests find something wrong?

**Patrick**: Elizabeth...please

**Sabrina:** What is wrong with me?

**Elizabeth:** Here, see for yourself..._she hands Patrick the folder._

**_Patrick opens the folder and he and Sabrina look it over together...they both look up at each other and then at Elizabeth..._**

**Elizabeth:** Told you everything was fine,_ she smiles_...I'll give you guys some time...you're free to leave whenever you're ready_..she winks..._

**Sabrina: **Thank you, Elizabeth,_ she smiles._..._.unable to comprehend what she was reading on the lab report...Patrick is frozen with a big smile._

**Patrick: **I can't believe this? _He smiles._ Is this for real? _He smiles wrapping his arms around his wife._

**Sabrina:**_ (closes her eyes and smiles) _Well, the tests don't lie..._she laughs..._

**Patrick: **No, they don't _he smiles turning her to face him and he kisses her again. _

**Sabrina: **Noah isn't even a year old, _she realizes_...how does that happen? _She teases._

**Patrick:** Well, a few nights of making love to my beautiful wife could definitely explain things. And it doesn't matter how old Noah is...this can happen any time after 6 months after a baby is born and it does happen...

**Sabrina**: I can't believe it...we're having another baby? _She says with tears of happiness..._

**Patrick: **Looks like it..._he smiles.._..Hey,

**Sabrina: **Yea? _She turns to face him. _

**Patrick: **I love you so much..._he kisses her and twirls her around in a circle._ Thank you for making me the happiest guy on the planet, _he says with tears of joy himself..._.and from this moment on, _he places his hand on her belly..._I promise I will never EVER ever screw things up the way I did tonight...I love you Sabrina Drake...

**Sabrina:** I love you Patrick..._they hug tight._

**Patrick:** Can I take my beautiful wife home now? Please?

**Sabrina:** Yes..._she winks...l_et's go home..._she takes his hand and they head home together after an extremely long night. _


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**__****Still in shock after learning she was pregnant with her second child in less than a year, she attempts to call her parents, but she gets their voice mail **

**Sabrina: **Mama, daddy...I have some incredible news and I really don't want to leave it on a machine, I've been trying to reach you for weeks...I'm getting worried...Please, call me when you get this...anytime, day or night...doesn't matter...call me...

_**4 months along and she already is starting to show...she won't be able to work much longer and she couldn't wait. She and Patrick decided they would let this baby be a surprise...they found out Noah's sex, but they both wanted to be surprised this time around. **_

**Patrick: **Hey, I'm home..._he says coming in from an early day shift.._..

_**Patrick hugs Sabrina and kisses her belly as he does every day. **_

**Patrick:** How are my two beauties? _He asks still holding her tummy. _

**Sabrina:** Exhausted, _she says plopping down on the couch..._._Patrick sits with her and rubs her feet. _This pregnancy is not as easy as Noah's.

**Patrick:** (_Makes a sad face)_ I'm sorry my love, _he says brushing her hair away_. Is there anything I can do?  
**  
**

**Sabrina: **Well, no, unless you want to have this kid for me, _she laughs._

**Patrick:** Hey, if I could I would...in a heart beat.

**Sabrina:** Speaking of which, we have a sonogram tomorrow to do just that...she smiles facing Patrick. We sure we don't want to know?

**Patrick:** Positive, unless you do? _(She shakes her head no, and smiles) _

**Sabrina:** Noah's crying,_ she sits up hearing her son._

**Patrick**: Stay, I'll get him...is it time for his bottle? _He checks his watch, _I'll get that too, you stay put you hear,_ he points to the couch as she tries to get up. _

**Sabrina:** I love you, _she says smiling shaking her head..._

**Patrick:** I love you more...now sit...

_**Sabrina does as asked.**_

**Patrick:** Thank you...I'll be right back with our beautiful boy.

**Sabrina:** How did I get so lucky_, she says to herself smiling..._

**Patrick: **Here's mama, _he says handing Noah to Sabrina...he stopped crying the minute he was in her arms._

**Sabrina: **There there, _she says feeding him his bottle..._you're okay.

**_Patrick is watching his wife with their child and can't get over how amazing his life has become in the last few short years._**

**Patrick: **Wow, he says out loud without realizing it.

**Sabrina:** What? _She looks up smiling. _

**Patrick: **I just can't get over how beautiful you are. Sitting like that with our son, he says with glossy eyes. I feel like I'm living a dream.

**Sabrina: **Well, I'm happy to say you're not._ Patrick gets closer to Sabrina and Noah, kissing Noah's head as he eats. _

**Patrick: **I looked in Emma's room, but she's not there, where is she?

**Sabrina: **She's at Darcy's...her mom invited her to spend the night and I couldn't resist, _they both laugh. _

**Patrick**: Well, that's good,_ he kisses her._ Mama needs a break,_ he says kissing her neck. _

**Sabrina: **Patrick, _she whispers..._the baby...

**Patrick: **Come on little guy,_ he takes the baby back as he finished the bottle, and was fast asleep in Sabrina's arms_. Don' you move mommy,_ he winks._

_**Patrick returns and sees his beautiful wife with her eyes closed laying on the couch. **_

**Patrick:** Really? _He laughs quietly...he picks her up and puts her in their bed. As he puts her down she wakes and up kisses him...they make love._

**Sabrina:** (_Snuggled next to Patrick_) Wow! _She exhales, as does Patrick..._

**Patrick:** Yea...wow! _He laughs.._.That was the best sex we've ever had!

**Sabrina: **Ya think?_ She looks at him all giddy and happy. _

**Patrick:** You don't think we hurt the baby do you? _He asks concerned. _

**Sabrina:** No, not at all...the doctor said sex during pregnancy is perfectly fine...nothing will harm our baby girl.

**Patrick:** Girl?

**Sabrina: **Yea...something tells me this baby is a girl..._.she smiles kissing him._What would you say to having another daughter?

**Patrick**: A daughter that looks just like her mother, I am all for it...I love girls._..he laughs._

**Sabrina**: Believe me, I know, _she jokes teasing him. _

_**The next morning Patrick gets ready to head back to the hospital for another shift...it was Sabrina's day off and she was planning on getting the nursery ready for baby.**_

**Sabrina: **Okay little one,_ she says rubbing her belly_...shall we go shopping? _She smiles...the baby kicks..._oh you must be a girl, _she laughs...She gets herself and Noah ready for a day of shopping._

_**In a rush to pick Emma up at Darcy's Robin gets in her car and heads over to Emma's friends to pick her up...it was her day to have her and she couldn't wait to spend time with her little girl. Looking for her cell while driving, Robin isn't paying attention to the road...**_

_**Sabrina smiling from ear to ear as her baby "girl" dances in her belly excited to go shopping, and Noah sleeping in his car seat, notices that it is all of a sudden getting really foggy and puts her wipers on**_.

**Sabrina: **Wow...where did this horrible looking sky come from. We must be in for some rain little one...no worries, mommy will get us to the mall safely.._.she laughs._

_**Not realizing there was other drivers on the road, Robin continues searching for her cell.**_

**Robin:** _(to herself) _There it is! _She says grabbing for the phone, swerving in the other lane._..whoops...easy Robin..._she puts two hands on the wheel. While dialing Darcy's mom to let her know she was on her way for Emma, she looks down for a split second to get to her contact list when..._

**Sabrina, u**_**nable to see anything in front of her or around her because of the fog, decides its not a good idea to be out after all and turns the car around to go back home. **_

**Sabrina:** Is that a deer? _She asks herself squinting to see the lights facing her...now not being able to see anything at all begins to get scared and tries to pull the car over when** CRASH! **_

_**Both Robin and Sabrina's cars are smashed and both girls unconscious. Amazingly, baby Noah is not harmed...he's crying when some time later someone on the road sees and hears the accident, reports it but doesn't stay.**_

**General Hospital**

**Elizabeth: **_Looking at the incoming chart list..._looks like we have a motor vehicle crash coming in...one pregnant woman and another woman...

**Patrick:** Any id's yet?

**Elizabeth:** No...the EMTs were on their way to the scene and should be here shortly.

**Patrick:** _I'll call Sabrina and check in before they arrive, unaware that his life was about to change in just a few short minutes...he gets her voice mail right away. Hey babe, it's me...just wanted to check in and tell you I love you! I'll see you later! I love you! He smiles and ends the message. _

**Elizabeth: **What do we have? _She asks the EMT as the first victim is wheeled in...she notices that it's Robin..._Oh my god! What happened?

**EMT: **Still gathering details mam but looks like a cell phone call went wrong...

**Elizabeth:** Thank you...do we know who the other patient is yet?

**EMT:** She's being rushed in now...extensive bleeding and there was also a 9 month old baby boy in the back seat and she's pregnant as well..._.Elizabeth becomes worried. _

**Elizabeth: **What?! Is he okay? _Still not aware of her friend being the other person._

**EMT: **Amazingly he was unharmed...just a few scratches, but we're bringing him in too...we have to get a hold of the woman's husband as soon as we get an id...

**Elizabeth: **Robin, hey...it's me...she says gently shaking her awake...she gains consciousness briefly.

**Robin:** I'm sorry..._she says very softly before losing consciousness again..._

**Elizabeth: **No, Robin...Patrick! I need you.

**Patrick:** Oh my god! Is she okay? He asks checking her vitals...we need to get her for tests stat! _He says panicking. _

_**Epiphany comes to take Robin in for tests to see if there was internal bleeding. **_

**Patrick: **Where is the other victim? Did I hear there was a baby involved? _He asks becoming worried._

**Elizabeth:** Yes..._the elevator door opens and the second victim finally is rushed in._

**Patrick, Not realizing it was his beautiful wife who was the victim begins examining her...a few minutes later...he realizes it's Sabrina.**

**Patrick: **Blood pressure is low...pulse low as well and..._.he stops cold...finally seeing his beautiful wife laying there unconscious. _

**Elizabeth: **Patrick, what's wrong? _She sees him stop, face pale._ Oh my god!_ She says standing with him..._That means...

**_Patrick drops his medical chart_**

**Patrick:** Where's my son?_ He begins to panic...the EMT's bring Noah in a few minutes later and Patrick takes him..._What happened baby? Oh my god,_ he begins to cry after realizing his wife was seriously injured._

**Felix responding to his page comes to help with the crash victims.**

**Felix: **What do we have? _He says as he realizes what was going on._

**Felix:** Oh, no! _He says clasping his mouth trying not to cry...Bri? _

**Elizabeth: **I need you to focus Felix...I know she's your best friend, but Patrick is in shock right now...I need you to take him and Noah and get Noah looked at immediately. We will take Sabrina for testing and go from there...are you okay to handle this? _Felix nods yes._

**Felix:**_(Takes a deep breath to control his emotions for Patrick's sake_) Patrick, hey..._he says trying to snap him out of his shock as Patrick holds Noah close._

**Patrick**: Felix, hey? He smiles...Have you seen my beautiful boy? _He says scaring Felix...Felix tries to keep his emotions in check..._

**Felix: **_Holding back tears himself..._.Hey, yea, of course...my godson is the most precious thing on the planet...Dr. Drake, I need you to focus...are you okay?

**Patrick:** _(Comes out of his state of shock)_ Felix...I need my wife...where is she?_He asks starting to freak out._

**Felix: **Here, let me take Noah, _he says fearful of what Patrick is facing...he's never seen him like this before and is afraid he is having a breakdown._

_**Elizabeth comes in a few minutes later...Patrick is frantic and in the midst of a breakdown...Patrick tries dialing his wife again hoping she would answer.**_

**Elizabeth**: Who is he calling? _She asks taking Noah for Felix._

**Felix: **Sabrina, _he looks at her worriedly._

**Elizabeth: **Oh my...Let me take Noah to the nursery...the doctor will look at him shortly...Anna and Duke are on their way. Stay with him? _Try to snap him out of it..._

**Felix agrees.**

_**Patrick is staring blankly out the window.**_

**Felix: **_(Taps him on the shoulder) _Hey...Patrick...Hey...are you with me?

**Patrick:** I can't lose them!_ He sobs and breaks down as Felix catches him and hugs his friend and cries along with him._

**Patrick**:_ (A few minutes later...wipes his face)_ I'm sorry Fe...

**Felix: **Hey, no need for apologies...are you back with me now? _He asks trying to make his friend laugh._

**Patrick:** Yea, I think so...I need to find out what happened and what the status of my wife is...come with me?

**Felix:** Of course...come on,_ he says opening the door for them to check on Sabrina. _


	33. Chapter 33

**_CHAPTER 33_**

**_Epiphany arrives to update Patrick_**

**Patrick:** Epiphany, please tell me something he begs..._tears falling_...it's been hours...

**Epiphany:** I know...Drake, Jr...here, sit with me.

**Patrick:** I don't want to sit...I want to know about MY WIFE AND CHILD!

**Epiphany: **(_Takes his hand_) We had to deliver the baby..._she says solemnly_.

**Patrick: **(_Trying to process the information-Shakes his head_) I'm sorry, I thought you just said you had to deliver the baby? _He says with a nervous laugh._ Sabrina is only 5 months along...I don't, _he says between tears. _

**Felix**: How is the little one?_ He asks trying to be hopeful_.

**Epiphany:** (_Trying to hold back tears and be professional_) Believe it or not,_ she says as Patrick looks at her unbelieving about what she is about to say..._.He is holding his own. Obviously he is extremely tiny and on machines...

**Patrick:** Did you say he?

**Epiphany:** I did Dr. Drake...

**Patrick: **How is it possible that he survived_ he asks relieved?_

**Epiphany: **He is obviously resilient and determined like his dad..._she winks..._

**Patrick: **Can I see him, _he asks unable to control his tears. Felix puts his arm on his shoulder._

**Epiphany:** In a little while...I'll come and get you when you can meet your son.

**Patrick:** How's my beautiful wife?_ He asks_

**Epiphany**: She's still in surgery, I need you to sign this..._she says handing him Sabrina's chart. _

**Patrick:** What is this? _He asks reading the forms...not really fully paying attention to what it says._

**Epiphany:** Felix...can I have a minute...

**Felix: **Sure...I'll go and watch the surgery and make sure Bri is doing ok...

**Patrick: **Thank you Felix..._.he nods._

**Patrick**: What is it? Just tell me,_ he says to Epiphany knowing that she had something bad to tell him. _

**Epiphany:** Please, you may really want to sit down for this.

**Patrick: **Fine,_ he sits._...happy?

**Epiphany: **No,_ she sits next to him. _

**Patrick: **What is it?! Dammit, Epiphany, just tell me what I need to do to save my wife!

**Epiphany:** Okay, you're right...I don't need to beat around the bushes with you...Okay, here goes..._she takes a deep breath..._

**Patrick**: A hysterectomy? Are you sure?

**Epiphany**: It's the only way Patrick...if we don't Sabrina may not make it...I know this is an awful decision for you to have to make for your wife and I know it's not what she would want...BUT it's the ONLY chance of her surviving and being able to raise Noah and your beautiful new baby boy!

**_Patrick takes a deep breath..._**

**Patrick: **How much time do I have to make this decision?

**Epiphany: **The sooner the better...I'll give you a few minutes and come back to get the forms...

**Patrick:** Can you get Elizabeth for me?

**Epiphany: **You got it Drake, Jr.

_**A few minutes later, Elizabeth arrives at the waiting area. **_

**Elizabeth**: Patrick, _she says gently touching his shoulder as he has his head down in his hands. _

**Patrick:** Hey, _he says and she hugs her friend..._

**Elizabeth**: Epiphany just told me...

**Patrick: **What do you think? I don't want to chance losing my wife...I love her and can't go through that again. I know its selfish, but I can't live without her_, he says in tears.._...I need an opinion from a woman's point of view.

**Elizabeth: **Patrick, _she takes his hands..._You are not being selfish...You love your wife more than anyone I've ever seen love their wife. I wish every husband was as amazing as you!_ Patrick smiles a little._ If it were the only way to save my life as is Sabrina's case, I would hope that my other half would do what was best for me...I would want him to sign those papers..._she says nodding her head over at the table. _

**Patrick:** I thought so...but...We can't have anymore children...She's going to be upset and probably angry at me when she finds out. She's never been angry with me,_ he says with a little laugh...Elizabeth laughs as well. _

**Elizabeth:** When she realizes that you did it so she could live to see her sons and Emma grow up, I'm sure she will thank you...

_**Epiphany comes back telling them it's time to decide. **_

**Epiphany:** Patrick, I don't mean to rush, but they are at the point of surgery where this is needed NOW...

**Patrick**: Here, _he picks up the chart...signs his name on the line and approves for the hysterectomy in order to save his wife's life. _I'll deal with the fallout later.._..he says able to make a joke. _

**Epiphany:** You can see your son, by the way..._she winks..._.Elizabeth can take you too him.

**NICU**

**Elizabeth**: Here, put this on she says handing him protective scrubs. As you can gather he is going to be very tiny...and on machines to help his lungs develop.

**Patrick: **Unable to hold back tears...do you think he has a chance? _He says peaking inside the nursery at his tiny baby boy. _

**Elizabeth: **(_crying as well_) He has the best possible chance Patrick, _she rubs his shoulder._ He has the best nurses in the state taking care of him...and I will personally make sure he stays strong and continues to grow even though he's not in his mommy's tummy.

**Patrick: **Where he should be,_ he breaks down completely now._

_**Elizabeth catches him and hugs him until he calms down a bit. **_

**Patrick:** I'm sorry,_ he says clearing his face. _

**Elizabeth**: You don't have to be strong for me...how long have we been friends? _She say trying to make him laugh._

**Patrick**: A long time_, he finally smiles. _I really don't know what I'd do without you!_ He winks and sniffles._

**Elizabeth:** Go meet your beautiful son...I'll check on Sabrina...

**Patrick**: Elizabeth...thank you...

**Elizabeth**: You bet,_ she are friends for? She smiles and goes to check on her best friend. _

_**Patrick takes a deep breath and goes in to the nursery to meet his son. **_

**Nurse: **You must be this little guy's father?

**Patrick:** I am, _he smiles proudly_...how is he doing?

**Nurse:** Holding his own..._.she replies with a smile_. Does he have a name yet sir _she asks looking through the baby's chart._

**Patrick:** _Staring at his baby boy_...Um, no...his mother and I hadn't come up with one yet...I'm going to let her be the one to decide,**_ he says trying to be hopeful. _**

**Nurse: **No rush...you can touch him by the way..._she says seeing how anxious Patrick was. _

**Patrick:** Really?

**Nurse:** Absolutely...we encourage it...it makes the baby feel comforted and that he's not alone.

**Patrick: **Thank you.._.he says sitting on the chair next to the NICU unit..._Hey, little guy..._.he says covering his mouth shocked at the size of his son...The nurse steps out quietly admiring father and son. _

**Patrick**: Hey, _he says nervously putting his hand in the crib..._Daddy is here...Shhhh, _He gently rubs his tiny back that is about the same size as Patrick's hand. _I know you are probably very scared...Can I tell ya somethin? _He whispers close to his little ear..._Daddy is terrified! That will be just between us guys, okay? I really need you to do me a favor.._ pauses like he was waiting for the_ _baby to respond_...I need you to pull through and stay so very strong so mommy and I can take you home to meet your big brother and sister..._.he says with tears flowing._ Can you do that for me?_ He asks closing his eyes...There was a knock on the window..._

**Patrick:** I'll be back son...I love you so much. _He slowly takes his hand out of the crib and sees Felix._ It's your Uncle Felix_, he smiles_...maybe he has some good news about mommy...I'll be right back...

**Felix:** Hey, He's just beautiful Patrick.

**Patrick**: (_Closes the door behind him quietly_) He really_ is taking a glance through the window. _Any word on our girl?

**Felix: **She is in recovery...

**Patrick:** Felix, what aren't you telling me?_ He sees the look on Felix's face. _

**Felix:** Okay...I was going to let Elizabeth tell you, but I guess it would be better coming from me.

**Patrick: **Tell me what!

**Felix:**_ Breaking down in tears_...we almost lost her Patrick...twice...

**_Patrick falls to the floor_**

**Patrick:** No! _He shouts..._

**Felix: **She came back to us, Patrick, _he says between tears..._Look at that beautiful boy in there, do you really think she'd abandon him now?

**Patrick:** No, of course not.._..he takes a deep breath... _

**Felix: **Epiphany said you can go see her...

**Patrick: **Thank you Felix...can you...

**Felix**: I won't leave his side...I promise,_ he smiles...putting on scrubs._

**Patrick: **Thanks! _He gives his friend a hug.._.I'll come back as soon as I can.

**Felix:** Give my favorite girl a kiss for me..._.he says with a tear falling down his cheek._

**Patrick:** I will..._he closes his eyes and goes to see Sabrina. _


	34. Chapter 34

_**Patrick is sitting by Sabrina's bedside praying she wakes up...**_

**Patrick: **"Hey," he says sitting down on the stool next to the bed._...takes her hand and kisses it softly hoping that would help her wake up, nothing. _"Babe, hey...no pressure or anything, he says trying to make light of the situation for his own sake. I really really really need my gorgeous, beautiful, sexy wife to come back to me._ He closes his eyes. _Please, Sabrina...please..."_still nothing. _

_**There's a knock on the door.**_

**Elizabeth:** (_Patrick goes to talk to his friend_) "How is she?" _She sees that Patrick hasn't left her side._

**Patrick:** "Nothing...not even a muscle spasm...Elizabeth, why isn't she coming back to me? I have said and done just about everything I could think of and nothing is working."

**Elizabeth:** (_Makes a sad face_) "Oh, Patrick...Did you tell her that your baby boy is doing well considering. Maybe she's afraid if she wakes up he won't be here."

**Patrick**: "You're genius!" _He kisses her cheek!_ "Come with me".._..he pulls her to the room with him. _

_**Elizabeth sits on the other side of the bed. **_

**Patrick**: "Hey...how could I forget to tell you this amazing, wonderful news..._he says as a tear falls down his cheek, Elizabeth nods at him to keep going..."_We have another beautiful baby boy! Who thankfully has his mother's looks...Elizabeth smiles at the last remark...If you're staying asleep (_Patrick moves her hair away from her face_) because you're afraid of what you might wake up too...babe, he's here...he's little and tiny, but he's here...Epiphany says he has a tremendous survival rate. We have a miracle waiting to meet his mommy..."he stops closes his eyes, clutches her hand with his..._praying for some kind of response. _

**Elizabeth:** "Patrick, look! Her eyes are twitching"..._.she smiles..._

**Patrick**: "That's right my love, you can do it...come back to me, please...our little boy wants to meet his mommy. I can't raise these three beautiful children without you, please Sabrina..." _her machines start buzzing._

**Elizabeth:** "What's happening?" _she calls for help._

**Patrick:** "Sabrina, don't you dare! If you love me, please do not leave me..."

**Epiphany: **"Her blood level is extremely low...she needs a transfusion! Stat!" _She orders the other nurses in the room to go and get blood. _

**Patrick**: "Okay...Okay...I won't pressure you...I realize I may be scaring you and I'm sorry my love," _he sits by her again_, _holding her hand not wanting to let go_. "You clearly need your rest...Tell ya what...Epiphany will get that transfusion in you and if by the time I come back, you want to wake up...I'll be right here...for now, I'll go check on our beautiful little baby boy and tell him his mommy loves him so very much." _Patrick kisses her forehead. _

**Sabrina**: "Patrick", _she whispers? So softly he could barely almost hear her. _

**Patrick**: "Oh, my god, Epiphany I think she's awake...hey...can you hear me? Sabrina? NO! DON'T! DAMMIT!"

**_Sabrina's eyes closed again and she was unconscious again devastating Patrick. _**

**Epiphany**: "Elizabeth, maybe you should take him out of here for a while."

**Elizabeth:** "Epiphany's right, Patrick...when was the last time you ate something?"

**Patrick: **"I don't know and I don't care...I'm not leaving her side...get it?" _He sits back down stubbornly. _

**Elizabeth**: "It won't do Sabrina any good if you aren't taking care of yourself Patrick...humor me and let's go to the cafeteria."_ She pulls him off the stool._

**Patrick**: "Fine! I'll be back soon"..._he says kissing her forehead, not wanting to let go._

_**After getting something to eat, Patrick goes back to check in on his son.**_

**Patrick: **(_He sees Felix still by his side_) "Hey," _He whispers, touching his shoulder as he noticed Felix had his eyes closed_."You're still here?" _He asks surprised._

**Felix:** "I told you I wouldn't leave his side," _he smiles._ "You look a little bit more refreshed," _He says complimenting Patrick. _

**Patrick:** "Yea, Elizabeth made me go eat and then I took a shower in the locker room." _He replies stretching._

**Felix:** "Good...and when was the last time you got any sleep my friend?" _He says raising his eyebrows at him. _

**Patrick:** "Ummmm,"_ he replies._

**Felix**: "I thought so...why don't you get the hell out of here for a few hours? Sleep in your own bed. Baby boy is doing the same and Sabrina is stable...if anything changes with either one I'll personally come and pick you up myself! Besides, I'm sure Emma and Noah are petrified and wondering where their daddy has been!

**Patrick**: "Yea, you're right about that...I should go be with the kids. You should get out of here too...come on!" _He pulls Felix away from his godson's crib._

**Felix:** "A good night sleep will do us all a world of good..."

**Patrick**: "And as Elizabeth said, we're no good to baby or Sabrina if we don't take care of ourselves."

**Felix:** "Wow, you got wise with that little cat nap."

**Patrick:** "That or I'm extremely exhausted," _they both laugh and head home for the rest of the night. _

_**On the way out Patrick runs into Anna...**_

**Anna:** "Patrick"..._.she says walking up behind him_..."How is the baby?"

**Patrick: **"Okay considering...Robin?"

**Anna**: She'll be just fine...she regained consciousness today. She's been asking about the baby and Sabrina for hours...She feels awful..._she says choking up..._so do I...I was supposed to pick Emma up from Darcy's and if work hadn't interfered none of this would be happening and your baby boy wouldn't be in jeopardy, she says tears flowing.

**Patrick:** "Anna, _he takes her hand,_ don't you dare! This is NOT your fault, you understand, non of this!" _Anna Shakes her head yes...but deep down she still feels guilty. _

**Anna: **"Thank you Patrick. Are you headed home? I hope...you need to take care of yourself too."

Patrick: "Yes...I'm headed there now. Emma should be home with the babysitter and Noah...I feel like I haven't seen my kids in weeks and it's only been a few hours," _he says with a yawn._

**Anna:** "Give them a kiss from me?"

**Patrick**: "Of course." "Anna, listen, do me a favor, tell Robin not to worry...just to get herself well for Emma."

**Anna:** "I will, of course." Patrick?

**Patrick:** "Yes?"

**Anna:** "Don't you want her to get well for you too?"

_**Patrick realizes why she is asking such a personal question.**_

**Patrick**: "Oh, Anna...Did Robin ask you to ask that?"

**Anna**: "No, not at all. Actually she' d probably strangle me if she knew I asked." _She laughs_. "I'm asking as her mother, that's all."

**Patrick:** "But you already know the answer to that don't you Anna? I'm in love with my wife." The life Robin and I had was in the past."

**Anna: **"Don't you miss it?"

**Patrick:** "I did, very much, in the beginning. But well, Sabrina came into our lives and you know the rest,"_ he frowns seeing her upset. _

**Anna: **"You're right, s_he says shaking her head and wiping her eyes._"You're right...can we forget we even talked about this?"

**Patrick:** "About what?" _He winks_...gives _Anna a hug and heads to his car to finally go home. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Emma:** "Daddy!" _She shouts as Patrick returns home for the first time since the accident.  
_  
**Patrick:** "Hey baby!" _He says faking a smile_. "How's my girl?"  
**  
Alicia **(the babysitter): "She's been asking about Sabrina and her mom all night...how are they?" _She asks concerned._

**Patrick:** _(Puts Emma on the couch and sits with her) "_Your mommy woke up today and she's been asking for you."

**Emma: **"Can I see her,"_ She asks with a frown. _  
**  
Patrick:** "Not yet baby."

**Emma: **"What happened"

**Patrick:** "Your mommy had a car accident and Sabrina was the other person who was hurt."

**_Emma is sad and starts to cry._**

**Emma**: "NO!" _She shouts!_ Is she okay? "What about the baby?"

**Alicia:** " , do you want me to go?"

**Patrick:** "No, actually...if it is okay, I would appreciate it if you would stay. Emma's grandmother is dealing with Robin and I"m not sure if Elizabeth can take her tonight."

**Alicia:** "Of course, Emma & I can have a sleep over,"_ She says trying to distract her from having Patrick tell her what happened._

**Patrick:** "Would you like that sweetie!?" _He replies stalling_. "And you might be having a sleep over at Auntie Elizabeth's tomorrow!"

**Emma:** "I would love that daddy, but why are you not answering my question?" What happen to Mommy Sabrina and the baby?" _She asks again with her head down, sad.  
_  
**Patrick**: "Okay...you really are too smart for your own good." _He laughs._

**Alicia: **"I have to run home and get a few things...I will be back for our sleepover, okay Emma?" _She kisses her head._

**Emma:** "Yea!" _She gives her a high five!_  
**  
Alicia:** "Dr."Drake, I won't be long...and I have my cell," _she smiles.  
_  
**Patrick: **"Thanks so much! We really appreciate this."

**Alicia**: "I'll be back," _she smiles and goes to get her overnight things.  
_  
**Patrick:** "Okay, daddy has to tell you something...you might get upset but I want you to know that everything is going to be just fine...okay?"  
**  
Emma:** "Yes," daddy, stop stalling...

**Patrick: **"Mommy Sabrina has been asleep for a very long time"..._he takes a deep breathe, trying to hold back tears.  
_  
**Emma:** "Did she go to heaven? Like we thought mommy did?" _She asks with a tear falling. _

**Patrick:** "Oh, baby, no...my goodness, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry, if it sounded that way. Come here," _he hugs his daughter close._ "I just meant that Sabrina needs her rest in order to get well and to come home to us."

**Emma:** "Oh, okay," Is my baby brother or sister okay?

**Patrick: **"Your baby brother was born baby..."

**Emma: **"Already?" Is he okay?"

**Patrick**: "He needs to stay in the hospital for quite awhile because he wasn't born when he was supposed to be...it wouldn't hurt to say a few extra prayers for him. But in time he will keep growing, just not in mommy's tummy."

**Emma:** "I'm sorry daddy."_ She says hugging him.  
_  
**Patrick**: "So am I baby, so am I"..._he hugs his little girl tight._ "Why don't you go get ready for your sleep over with Alicia while I check on Noah okay?"

_**Emma agrees happily and Patrick goes to get Noah a bottle. **_

_**Noah is awake and cooing in his crib.**_

**Patrick:** "Hey, little guy," _he smiles and picks up his son...holds him close._ "Daddy is home!_ he says sitting in his rocker._ I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been looking after your mommy and baby brother." _He says with a crack in his voice. _"You probably are wondering where your mommy is huh?" _He says stroking his hair. _"She will be home soon, son I promise. Yes, she will, _he says seeing Noah smile at him._ _That was all Patrick needed to break down in tears with his son. _

**_After a much needed night sleep Patrick woke refreshed and ready to head back to the hospital.  
_**  
**Emma:** Thank you Alicia, I had a lot of fun!

**Alicia**: I am so glad, _she said giving her a hug.._..."Dr. Drake, I will be available any time after my classes end today at 330. Please call me if you need anything."

**Patrick:** "I really appreciate that Alicia...I'm glad we found you!" _He smiles..._."Right Emma?"

**Emma:** "Definitely!" _She smiles and hugs her new favorite babysitter who was taking nursing classes at PCU hoping to start her internship at the hospital semester after next.  
_  
**Patrick:** "We'll be in touch," _he smiles opening the door. _  
**  
Alicia**: "I will keep positive thoughts for Sabrina and baby Drake,"_ she smiles_. "See you soon."  
**  
Patrick: "**Okay my love...it's time for school...I believe Auntie Elizabeth is picking you up today, but if she can't than Grandma Anna said that she would be able to pick you up today okay?"

**Emma: "**Okay daddy...can you give my mommy and Sabrina and the baby a kiss for me!?"

**Patrick**: "Absolutely"..._he kisses her forehead_..."Come on Noah, it's time to get going. Your favorite nurse is taking care of you for daddy today!" _He smiles looking at his son.  
_  
_**Patrick takes Emma to school and drops off Noah at daycare and heads straight for Sabrina first...  
**_  
**Epiphany:** "Patrick,"_ she stops him before he goes into her room._

**Patrick: "**Hey...any change?" _He sees the look on her face and isn't sure what to make of it.  
_  
**Epiphany:** "Sabrina woke up a little while ago...she is still a little out of it...she has been calling your name all night while sleeping."

**Patrick: "**Why didn't you call me?"  
**  
Epiphany: "**You needed to be with the kids Patrick. But now that she's awake I am worried about what is going to happen when she finds out about the baby and the hysterectomy."

**Patrick: "**Yea," _he shakes his head..."_Has she noticed that she wasn't pregnant anymore?"

**Epiphany: "**No, and I'm glad you came when you did because I was just about to call you to come over here...It won't be much longer before she realizes the baby is not there."

**_They hear a scream/cry for Patrick and run into her room.  
_**  
**Patrick:** "Hey, hey...I'm here," _he says running to her bedside._ _Giving her a hug. He pulls away and looks into her beautiful eyes. "_Welcome back!" _He smiles...trying not to let her see his tears._

**Sabrina: "**Patrick, what happened? The baby! She looks down and touches her stomach...Oh MY GOD! OUR BABY!? Patrick please, what happened?" _She breaks down in tears and closes her eyes as tears fall...Patrick takes her hands in his and holds them close and kisses them. _

_**Epiphany steps out of the room to let Patrick explain everything that has happened.**_

**Patrick:** "Sabrina, hey...look at me..."

**Sabrina: "**No, the baby is gone? I know it"..._she says between tears._ "Patrick, I'm sorry."

**Patrick:** "Baby, look at me, please...I need to tell you something. Can you pull yourself together for a minute..."

**Sabrina takes a deep breath. **

**Sabrina**: "Tell me," _she says clutching her eyes closed fearing the worst. _

**Patrick:** _(Takes a deep breath before telling her about their son) "_Sabrina...my love," _he kisses her hand..."O_ur beautiful baby boy survived"..._he smiles trying to reassure her that he was alive. _

**Sabrina:** "Noah!? OH my god, what happened! He was with me is he okay?" _She says, panicking, not grasping what Patrick was saying._

**Patrick:** "Noah is fine, he is downstairs in daycare...He had a few minor scrapes and bruises but he is just fine. I wasn't talking about Noah though." _He says looking in her eyes. _

**Sabrina:** "I don't understand..."

**Patrick: "**It might be easier to show you," _he replies taking his phone out and finding a picture of their new baby boy. _

**Sabrina: "**Who is this?" _She says her eyes getting wider. _

**Patrick:** "That's our son, Sabrina," _he says with a smile..."_We didn't lose him...He's just down the hall," _he says with a tear now..._

**Sabrina: "**Wait, wait, wait...are you saying that's our new baby?" _She asks in tears._

**Patrick: "**Yes...Isn't he beautiful?"

**Sabrina**: "He's so little," _she breaks down completely after realizing how tiny her son was. "_Patrick, how could he have possibly survived that accident?" _She says face soaked with tears. How is that possible? She shakes her head in disbelief_. "How did I survive that?"_ She says._

**Patrick:** "We have a very determined son,"_ he smiles._.._.wiping her you are stronger than you give yourself credit for! He kisses her gently on the lips. _

**Sabrina:** "There's something else...I see it in your face, Patrick. Tell me...please?"

**Patrick:** "That can wait...Do you remember exactly what happened the night of the accident?"

**Sabrina:**_(Closes her eyes) "_It's all blurry...but I was with Noah...We dropped Emma off at school and were going to shopping for the baby...and that's all I remember."

**Patrick:** "That's okay...don't pressure yourself..."

**Sabrina:** "Patrick, what are you not telling me...I know you and I can see it in your face...you're avoiding the question, it can't be good..."

**Patrick:** (_Stands up and walks around the room, bracing himself for what he is about to tell his wife)_ "I almost lost you,"_ he looks directly at her, face filled with tears now._ "I had to make the worst possible decision a husband can make. I had no other choice...if I didn't, I wouldn't be looking into your beautiful eyes right now...I'm so sorry..."

**Sabrina: "**Patrick, whatever it is we'll handle it together"...she says seeing the pain in his eyes...

**Patrick:** _Sits back down and holds her hands again close to him._ "I'm afraid you'll hate me after I tell you"...he pauses..."You know I love you more than anything right?"

**Sabrina: "**Of course I do...and for the record,"_ she looks at him with loving eyes,_ "I could NEVER EVER hate you!"..._.she kisses him.._..."I love you more than I have ever loved anyone my entire life...besides our beautiful boys and Emma of course," _she teases, holding his face in her hands. _

**Patrick:** "I need you to understand that this was the only solution for you to survive surgery and come back to me and the kids."

**Sabrina**: "I understand...Patrick...please...what is it?"

**Patrick:** "Okay...okay...After the baby was born, Epiphany came out to tell me he was here,_ (Sabrina shakes her head in agreement) _she needed me to sign consent forms."

**Sabrina: "**Consent for what?"

**Patrick:** "A ummmmm,"_ He stops unable to continue for fear of the outcome._

**Sabrina: "**What? Patrick, consent for what?"

**Patrick:** _He just says it._..."A hysterectomy"..._.he says with his head down tears falling. _

**_Sabrina freezes and her face becomes pale in shock..._**

**Sabrina: "**I'm sorry,"_she says shaking her head..."_I must be loaded up on medication because I thought I heard you say I had to have a hysterectomy?"

**Patrick:** "I'm sorry love"..._he replies in tears_. "I'm so sorry"..._He puts his head on her stomach and holds her close to him. "_I'm so sorry."

**_Sabrina realizes what a hard decision this was for him as she can see the agony in his eyes and takes a deep breath and together they cry in each other's arms._**


	36. Chapter 36

**Patrick:** "Sabrina?"..._he looks at his wife who is just staring into space trying to process what her husband just told her._ "Sabrina, say something, please..."

**Sabrina: **"Are you telling me, that you decided to approve of surgery without my being able to participate in the decision? A decision that affects the rest of OUR LIVES, she shouts! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" _She breaks down in tears trying to come to grips with the hysterectomy. Patrick was prepared for whatever emotions came from this traumatic news. _"HOW?"

**Patrick:** (_Sabrina is hitting him out of anger_) "Sabrina...hey, hey...he takes her hands but she fights him off...Sabrina...please...I realize how devastating this is, believe me..."

**Sabrina:** "Do you!?" DO YOU?!" REALLY? Do YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR CHOICE, WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE ANYMORE CHILDREN OF OUR OWN?" _She asks in tears _  
**  
Patrick**: "I KNOW WHAT I DID...DO YOU REALIZE I ALMOST LOST YOU?" He says between tears...they are both reacting to a horrible situation and is taking it out on the other. If I didn't we would not be here right now fighting about this! Do you get it, _he breaks down and walks to the window. _I would be in the morgue saying goodbye to my wife. The woman I love more than anything on this planet. I didn't want to and couldn't go through that again, so yea, I am not sorry for protecting such a precious life that means more to me than anything...I KNOW WHAT I CHOSE and I CHOSE to have my wife with me for the rest of our lives instead of having her downstairs on a cold slab in the morgue." _He turns to face the window again. _

**_Sabrina is silent now and they are both still angry but she sees where he was coming from. _**

**Sabrina:** "Patrick, _she says quietly_..."I'm sorry," _she says simply between more tears._ "I'm sorry," _she completely loses it and Patrick goes to hug her. She pulls back. "_I'm sorry sweetie," _she says wiping his face..."_I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said...I was just..."

**Patrick:** "Angry, I know," _he says kissing her_..."I know...So was I. I'm sorry. I hate when we fight," _he smiles, moving her hair.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "Me too...You know something?"  
**  
Patrick:** "What?"

**Sabrina:** "If you think about it, this is really our first screaming match, she laughs...I think we've done pretty well so far!" _She finally smiles...  
_  
**Patrick:** "And you wonder why I love you so damn much?"_ He teases..."_You feel a little better now?" _He laughs sitting on the bed with her holding her close. _  
**  
Sabrina:** "Yea...I guess I needed to get that out of my system. I am not mad at you...I understand really how hard that must have been and I'm sorry to have had to put you in that position. But I'm here now, she smiles looking into his eyes. Thanks to you...we can figure out about the kid thing when we are ready."  
**  
Patrick:** "Thank god,"_ he smiles kissing her again. _

**_Epiphany knocks on the door._**

**Epiphany:** "Everything okay in here?" _She asks treading lightly.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "We're okay...come on in"..._.she smiles._  
**  
Epiphany: "**I could hear you two all the way down the hall...that was a quick fight,"_she laughs seeing how lovey dovey they are now.  
_  
**Patrick: **"Yea...we yell quick and make up fast," _he smiles.  
_  
**Epiphany: "**I can see that and I'm glad..."

**Sabrina: "**How's our son?" _She finally asks, holding Patrick's hand.  
_**  
Epiphany: "**Stable..."

**Sabrina:** "Can I see him?"  
**  
Patrick:** "Yea, of course..."

**Epiphany:** "Who's the nurse here Dr. Drake?" _She laughs.._..

**Patrick**: "My bad...sorry," _he laughs..._."I'll go get a wheel chair"..._he gets off the bed...Sabrina grabs his hand first...gives him a kiss...  
_  
**Sabrina:** "I love you, Patrick..."

**Patrick: "**Back at ya mommy! _He winks_..."I'll be right back."

**Epiphany: "**So, are you really okay?"  
**  
Sabrina: **"I will be...it will take time to come to terms with the fact that Patrick and I can't have anymore kids, _she says choking up again..._but I love our life more than anything and we do have two beautiful boys and Emma...and if we decide we want more children there are other options," _she says with a smile..._

**Epiphany: "**That is a good attitude Mrs. Drake," _she winks_. "Here let's try and get you to sit up so you can meet that beautiful baby boy of yours."

**Sabrina**: "Hey, who was the driver of the car that crashed into us by the way?"

**_Epiphany pauses and hesitates to answer her._**

**Sabrina: **"Epiphany...who is it? Do I know them?"  
**  
Epiphany: **"Oh, you know her all right."

**Sabrina:** "Her? Is she okay?"

**Epiphany: "**Yes...Ummm, Robin woke up yesterday," _she says quickly._

**Sabrina:** "I'm sorry, I am still a little groggy. I thought you said Robin?"

**Epiphany: **"I did."  
**_  
Sabrina is stunned beyond words.  
_**  
_**Patrick returns with the wheelchair.  
**_  
**Patrick: **"Sorry it took so long, but there were none on this floor. I had to go to the 9th floor for one...Sabrina, what's wrong?" _He asks concerned.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"You failed to tell me that the reason we cannot have anymore children and why our son was born 3 months early is because of Robin Scorpio!"

**Patrick**: "Did I forget to mention that," he tries to joke with her.

**Sabrina**: "I don't find that funny...You know what, never mind...right now I just want to meet my son," _she says in tears._

**_Patrick wheels her to their sons NICU...Patrick prepares her for his size.  
_**  
**Patrick: **_(putting on scrubs, taking her hand) "_Hey...he's doing just fine...I don't want you to freak out when you see how little he is." _He says with a break in his voice._ "I've felt his heart beat with my own hand...it's weak, but its also strong at the same time."

**Sabrina**: "I'm scared, Patrick,"_ she cries with her head down_..."I shouldn't have decided to go shopping after dropping Emma at school, "she cries..._Patrick kneels down in front of her.  
_  
**Patrick: "**Hey, look at me,"_ he says lifting her chin_..."NONE of this is your fault...do you understand me, NONE of it. Things happen that we can't control...and we all know things happen for a reason...That little boy in there needs both of us right now to be strong so he can stay strong," _he wipes her cheek._

**Sabrina: **"Takes a deep breath...you're right"..._takes another breath._ "Let's go give our little boy all of the strength he needs," _she musters a smile and Patrick kisses her cheek and wheels her into their sons room. _

**Patrick: **"Hi Nurse Smith, can my wife and I be with our son?"

**Nurse Smith: **"Oh, Mrs. Drake...welcome back, _she smiles..._of course you can...Dr. Drake you know the drill...If you need me just page me. Congratulations on your beautiful boy," _she smiles_.

**Sabrina:** "Thank you," _she says staring at the NICU unit her son was in...she attempts to stand up to go over to him. _

**Patrick: **"What are you doing?"_ He asks helping her after realizing she was standing up. _

**Sabrina:** "I'm going over to our son," _she cries_..."I don't want that stupid wheel chair."

**Patrick:** "Okay, well, here, let me help you,"_ he grabs her arm and walks with her to see their son. _

**Sabrina:** "Oh, oh, my goodness," _she breaks down over the crib._ "I'm so sorry baby...Mommy is so sorry," _Patrick holds her.  
_  
**Patrick: **"Isn't he beautiful?"

**Sabrina:** "Absolutely," _she smiles_, _wiping her tears..."_He's so fragile."

**Patrick:** "You know you can touch him right?"

**Sabrina:** "Wont' that hurt him?"

**Patrick:** "Not at all...he feels comforted when you touch him. I've put my whole hand around his back and just to be able to feel his little heartbeat agains my hand, made me believe that he is strong enough to pull through this." _He says trying to be strong right now for Sabrina who is on the verge of breaking down after seeing how little their baby boy really was.  
_  
**Sabrina**: "I don't know Patrick..."

**Patrick:** "Trust me...here, give me your hand, we'll do it together...okay?"  
**_  
Sabrina nods in agreement and Patrick takes her hand with his and carefully places them on their son..._**

**Sabrina:** "Oh!" _She clasps her mouth and holds the cries back...buries her head in Patrick's shoulder...still holding onto the baby._

**Patrick:** "Sabrina, hey...look," _he says trying to get her attention back to the crib..."_look, his eyes are opening. He's never opened them before."

**Sabrina: **"Oh, Patrick," _she smiles..._.that is a good sign isn't it? _She finally breaths a little sigh of relief and stares into her sons eyes.  
_  
**Patrick**: "I would think so...I told you all he needed was his mommy," _he winks._

**Sabrina:** "And his daddy,"_ she says leaning on Patrick's shoulder as they both stare into the baby's eyes..."_I promise not to be angry anymore,"_she says_..."I think he can feel it"..._she looks at Patrick's tear filled eyes._

**Patrick:** "Deal," _he smiles..._."Hey buddy...I told you mama would be here soon, didn't I?" _He smiles. _


	37. Chapter 37

**__****Sabrina hasn't left her son's side since she went to meet him...Patrick returns from taking a break and going home to the kids.  
**  
**Sabrina: **"You can do this little guy," _she whispers softly._..."Mommy knows you can."

**_Patrick taps her on the shoulder._**

**Patrick: **"Hey," she is a little startled.

**Sabrina:** "Patrick, your back!" _She smiles_..."How are the kids," _she asks standing up and hugging her husband._

**Patrick:** "They miss you...Emma keeps asking when she can meet her baby brother...I keep having to tell her he's not ready for new visitors right now...Noah is great, here," _he hands her a cup of coffee from Kellys.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "Oh, thank you! This is just what I need!" _She smiles taking a sip. "_I miss the kids too!"

**Patrick**: "Have you been here all night?"

**Sabrina: **"Yes...I just couldn't pull myself away from him. I just stared into his eyes and watched our beautiful little miracle sleep, I kept watching his chest move up and down."

**Patrick: **"Babe, you need to take care of yourself too you know...you need your rest."

**Sabrina:** "I know,"_ she hugs Patrick and he holds her close."_I will go back to my room now that you're here, "_she smiles.  
_  
**Patrick**: "Promise?"_ He kisses her forehead.  
_  
**Sabrina: **"Promise," _she smiles and closes her eyes on his chest.  
_  
_**Patrick and Sabrina sit quietly for awhile...  
**_  
**Patrick: **"Hey...you know something," _he says reaching his hand inside the crib to touch his son's hand._

**Sabrina:** "What?"_ She replies with a smile.  
_  
**Patrick: **"This little guy still needs a name!"

**Sabrina: "**He does, doesn't he," _she looks into Patrick's eyes.  
_  
**Patrick: **"Any ideas?"  
**  
Sabrina**: "Actually, yea."

**Patrick: **"Well? Let's hear it...cause I'm drawing blanks," _he laughs_.

**Sabrina:** "How about Liam Matthew Drake! I've always loved the name Liam and I thought it would be nice to honor your brother since Noah has your name as his middle name...What do you think?"

**_Patrick is choked up a little._**

**Patrick: **"Oh sweetie, that is perfect! And very sweet that you want to honor my brother whom you've yet to meet!"

**Sabrina: "**I like to keep the family traditions going somehow," _she smiles, staring at her son..._

**Patrick:** "Alright then, Master Liam Matthew Drake, what do you think? Do you approve?"

_**Liam surprises them and gives them a little smile.  
**_  
**Sabrina:** "I think he likes it," _she says in tears...  
_  
**Patrick**: "Liam Matthew Drake it is! Now, Liam, what do you think, can we drag your beautiful mommy away from you for a few hours to get some sleep?" _He looks deep into Sabrina's eyes.  
_  
**Sabrina:** "Ugh! I guess,"_ she yawns and stretches._

**Patrick: **"Good...here, let me take you back to the room," _he says helping her back to the wheelchair._

**Sabrina:** "How did I get so lucky?" _She asks smiling looking up at her husband as he pushes her out of the room._

**Patrick: **"I don't know," _he teases...they both laugh.  
**  
The second Sabrina was back in her bed, she fell fast asleep...Patrick had promised her that he would stay with Liam.  
**_  
_**On his way to Liam's room, he runs into Robin who was being discharged.  
**_  
**Robin:** "Patrick," _she says startled to see him. "_Ummmm, hi..."

**Patrick:** "Robin...being released?"

**Robin:** "I am.._..she says signing her discharge papers..._.just waiting for my dad to pick me up and take me to my mom's penthouse...Hey, How is Sabrina and the baby?" _She asks awkwardly._

**Patrick:** "Doing okay I guess...Liam was born early..."

**Robin: **"Oh my gosh! I had no idea...I knew Sabrina was hurt, my mom failed to tell me that your baby was born"..._she cries..._

**Patrick:** "Yes, my son Liam..._.he says purposely with depth in his tone..._.was born 3 months premature...and on top of that my wife cannot have anymore children because of you!" _He shouts...  
_  
**Robin:** "Patrick...I am so so sorry"._...she cries..._

**Patrick:** "I have to go, Sabrina is finally asleep...she was with him all night and I don't want to leave him alone for very long.

**Robin:** "Okay...please please tell Sabrina how sorry I am. I was careless and".._.she breaks down as Robert comes off the elevator.  
_  
**Robert:** "What's going on here?" _He asks seeing Robin so upset.  
_  
**Patrick:** "Well, lets see...I was telling your daughter I was just about to go and sit with my son who was born 3 months early because of her careless driving," _he says coldly.  
_  
**Robert:** "Patrick, listen...everyone is under a lot of stress..."

**Patrick:** "Really?! REALLY?! EVERYONE?!" _He shouts, getting very angry..."_Your daughter is going home, while my son is still in this hospital for god knows how long! And it's because of HER!" _He points to Robin and Elizabeth comes around the corner._

**Elizabeth:** "Hey, Hey, Hey, Patrick...what is all of this shouting?"

**Robin:** "Patrick is just upset...at me...and he has every right to be."

**Robert: **"He doesn't have the right to yell at you that way, come on Robin...lets go..."

**Robin:** "I'm sorry Patrick," _she says and Robert pulls her to the elevator as she stares at Patrick who blankly stares into her eyes._

**Elizabeth**: "Okay, do you want to explain to me what the hell that was all about,"_she says sitting him down in the waiting area.  
_  
**Patrick**: "I don't know...honestly, I guess all of my anger just got built up to a point where the least little thing triggered the outburst"..._.he breaks down and Elizabeth rubs his back.  
_**  
Elizabeth: **"Hey...you know it's not good to keep that all bottled up...You've been so strong through all of this...no wonder you just exploded"..._she smiles, wiping his tears...  
_  
**Patrick:** "I think the worst part of this whole thing is that damn hysterectomy! Elizabeth, Sabrina was so angry...and I can't blame her...I took the most precious thing away from her that would be the worst possible thing to do to a woman."

**Elizabeth: **"Yes, that's true, but listen," _she takes his hand_..."Sabrina is with us now because of that decision...does she understand that?"

**Patrick:** "She does, and says she has forgiven me but I still think she's pulling away."

**Elizabeth:** "Patrick, you are both exhausted...can you do me a huge favor?"

**Patrick: "**What?"  
**  
Elizabeth:** "Go home..."

**Patrick: **"I can't leave...Sabrina wants me to stay with Liam...she doesn't want me to leave his side...and I just came back."  
**  
Elizabeth:** "I will sit with him for awhile...he won't be alone...I promise...I want you to go home, get a good sleep in and then come back...You are overly exhausted, I can see it...please do that? For me?"

**Patrick: **"What if Sabrina wakes up and asks where I am?" _She's going to freak out._

**Elizabeth:** "I'll tell Epiphany to tell her that I sent you home...she can be mad at me if she wants but I do not want to see your face in here again at least for another 8 hours."

**Patrick:** "Oh, gee...thanks"..._he laughs with a huge yawn.  
_  
**Elizabeth: **"See, you're exhausted...now do me a favor and GO HOME!" _She pushes him to the elevator._.."Hell, I'll page Felix to sit with Liam too...okay?"

**Patrick:** "Alright, alright!"

**Elizabeth: "**Thank you!" _She pushes the elevator button...  
_  
**Patrick: "**Elizabeth?"

**Elizabeth: **"Yea?"

**Patrick:** "Thanks!" _He smiles and steps into the elevator.  
_  
**Elizabeth:** "That's what friends are for! Now go!" _She shakes her head and looks at her watch to see what time it was as Felix's shift was just about to_ _end._

_**Felix comes around the corner...  
**_**  
Felix: "**Hey, was that Patrick I just saw getting on the elevator?"  
**  
Elizabeth**: "Yes, I sent him home!"

**Felix: **"How come? Is Bri okay?"

**Elizabeth: "**Yes, she's finally sleeping...she was up with Liam all night?"  
**  
Felix:** "Liam?"

**Elizabeth:** "The baby,_she says with a laugh_.

**Felix**: "OH! Right! I didn't realize they'd picked a name yet...I like it!" _He smiles..._

**Elizabeth:** "Yea, earlier this morning, I saw his chart...I told Patrick that one of us would sit with Liam while they were both getting some sleep...want to join me?"

**Felix: "**I'd love too...I just clocked out, so I will be happy to stay for as long as they need."

**Elizabeth:** "Good to hear!"_ She smiles, takes his arm in hers!_ "Shall we!?"

**Felix: **"Wow! He really is a beautiful child!" _He smiles staring at him.  
_  
**Elizabeth**: "He is...I'm so happy for them...even in this situation."

**Felix**: "I know...the two of them have been through so much and always come out strong...loving each other more than ever...I'm glad we pushed those two to realize they were meant to be together..._he says quietly_. And now look, they have two beautiful baby boys!"

**Elizabeth:** "They certainly do," _she says with a smile_.

**_Several weeks later Liam hasn't improved and things are starting to look grim for the little guy..._**

**Sabrina: "**Doctor, please what can we do to make our little boy survive?" _She says between tears...Patrick holds her close. _

**Dr. Chen:** "To be honest Mrs. Drake, there really is not much more we can do for Liam...He's been on machines since he was born. My suggestion is to take the machines off and see how he does without them...there is a 50-50 chance he will survive without them, but I have to be honest here...your son, _he pauses_...he is very little where as when a child born 3 months early should weigh more...he is losing weight when he should be gaining."

**Patrick: "**Okay, doc...I think we have enough information and my wife, as you can see is distraught with this latest development."

**Dr. Chen:** "Of course, Dr. Drake...I'll give you two some privacy. Page me when you have made your decision."

**_The doctor finally leaves and Sabrina and Patrick break down in each other's arms. _**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sabrina**: "Patrick," _she says between tears_..._.trying to catch her breath..._."what are we going to do? We can't loose our little boy...We just can't."

**Patrick:** "I know angel,"_he kisses her forehead and blinks away more tears._ "I know...neither can I."

**Sabrina: **"We have to give him a chance...at life...don't we owe him that much?"_ She asks with face soaked tears. _

_**Patrick shakes his head in agreement.**_

**Patrick: **"What are you saying?" _He asks moving her hair from her eyes._

**Sabrina:** _(Takes a deep breath) "_I think Liam deserves to experience life without those damn machines," _she says becoming stronger in her voice_. "I want him to have that much, "_she says touching his tiny hand._ "I need him to feel my strength against his little body...I need to hold our baby boy," _she breaks down again. _

**Patrick**_: _"You're saying you want the machines turned off?" _He blinks as tears fall._

**Sabrina:** "Yes...unless you disagree," _she says with hesitation. _

**Patrick**: "No...you're right...our son should experience life without all of those tubes and wires attached to him," _he says between tears_. "Do you want me to call Dr. Chen and set it up?"

_**Sabrina shakes her head yes as they both stare at their son unsure of what their future holds or for that matter Liam's. **_

_**Patrick goes to the nurses station **_

**Felix: **"Hey...Is everything okay?"

**Patrick**: (_Shakes his head no)_ "Not at all...Fe, listen...do me a favor..."

**Felix:** "Anything," _he says seeing his friend so upset_. "Name it."

**Patrick:** "Can you go sit with Sabrina while I look for Dr. Chen. We um, we came to the decision to take Liam off the machines and let time take its course."

_**Felix is shocked at this latest information.**_

**Felix: **"You are? Whose decision was it?" _He asks protective of Sabrina._

**Patrick**: "Ours...Mine and Sabrina's...we want our son to experience life without all that stuff hooked up to him, " _he cries._

**Felix:** "I'm sorry, hey," _he pulls Patrick into a hug..._."I didn't mean to jump all over you, I am just concerned for Bri...that's all,"_ he smiles._

**Patrick:** "I know...honestly, I am too...I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't make it...he breaks down again. Sabrina is on the verge of a breakdown and if he doesn't make it, I just don't," _he breaks down..._

**Felix:** "Hey, come with me,"_ he takes Patrick to sit down._ "Take a breath..."

**Patrick**: "Sorry...this is just all too much to take."

**Felix**: "You don't ever have to apologize or hide your feelings around me...don't you know that by now brother?" _He smiles, patting his back. _

**Patrick**: "I do, yea, thanks brother! _He smiles back_..."we are both lucky to have you in our lives...I just hope Liam has the chance to get to love his godfather."

**Felix: "**I know he will, " _Felix says trying to be hopeful. _

**Patrick: **"I have to go find Dr. Chen."

**Felix**: "I'll go sit with Sabrina."

**Patrick**: "Thanks! For everything."

**Felix: **"My pleasure, he winks."

**_Felix enters the nursery._**

**Sabrina**: "Patrick?" _She says unaware of who just walked in._

**Felix: **"No...Bri, it's me," _he puts his hand on her shoulder. _

**Sabrina **_(stands up):_"Felix," _she breaks down and he catches her and holds her close..._.."I'm scared."

**Felix:** "I know...everything will be okay...You know something...I have an idea...are you okay for a few minutes?"

**Sabrina:** "Yea, she wipes her face. What are you doing?"

**Felix**: "You'll see, I'll be right back," _he says kissing her cheek. _

_**Sabrina is alone with her son **_

**Sabrina**: "Okay, my love...I need you to be so strong for mommy...I need you to fight to live...Daddy and I love you so so much and you have two siblings at home who are excited to meet you! Once those tubes are out of you, you need to hang on for us okay? I don't mean to pressure you, but mommy won't be able to live if you don't survive this! She loves you too much"..._she says in tears._..._there's a knock at the door._

**Felix:** "Can we come in?"

**_Sabrina is shocked to see all of her friends with Felix...Maxie, Spinelli, Ellie, Anna, Duke, Elizabeth, Epiphany, even Britt and Nikolas..._**

**Sabrina:** "What's this?" _She asks taking Felix's hand._

**Felix:** "We thought that by having a prayer circle while they remove the tubes from Liam would help him to stay strong."

**Sabrina**:_ (Looks around the room and becomes emotional) "_Thank you! We could use all the help we can get!" _Patrick returns with Dr. Chen..._

**Patrick: **"What's all this?" _He says standing with his wife, holding her hand._

**Epiphany:** "We came to support you guys and to give little Liam strength to pull through this."

**Patrick**: "I don't know what to say," _he says tears falling..."_this means more than you all know"..._.Patrick faces Sabrina._..."Okay...as soon as the other nurses come they will start removing all that stuff...are you still okay?"

**Sabrina: "**Yea,_"she says hugging her husband...not wanting to let go. _

**Patrick:** "We're absolutely sure? Once they are removed it won't be easy to hook them back up."

**Sabrina:** "I'm positive Patrick...I want Liam to breath fresh air and feel all of this love that surrounds him. And as for us...What ever happens I love you more now than ever. I'm not mad at you...you weren't the one who caused all of this (Anna & Duke look at each other sadly).I love you more than life itself, she smiles between tears, and I wouldn't trade any minutes of our lives together for anything in this world."_ Patrick kisses her as if no one were in the room._

**Patrick**: "Okay doc...let's witness a miracle..."

**_Everyone circles around the crib and says prayers out loud._**

**_The nurses start removing the tubes one by one...about 15 minutes later everything is finished._**

**Dr. Chen: "**Okay...that's it."

**Patrick: "**Now what?"

**Dr. Chen:** "We wait"_...he sighs..."_we wait to see how Liam responds without the help."

**Sabrina: "**You said I would be able to hold my son...is that still possible?"_ She cries._

** :** "It is...Nurse Rebecca will help you with that...Nurse?"

**Nurse Rebecca**: "Mrs. Drake, if you'll sit in the rocking chair, I'll get Liam for you."

**Epiphany:** "Okay, everyone, _she whispers_...this has now just become a private family moment...let's excuse ourselves."

**Patrick**: "Thank you all so much...I think you're presence helped this little guy."

**Felix:** "We love you both...I'll check back later?"

**Sabrina:** "Thanks! We love you too", everyone leaves.

**Patrick:** "That was amazing!"

**Sabrina:** "It really was, wasn't it? It felt so powerful."

**Nurse Rebecca:"** Okay...here is you beautiful son."

**_Nurse Rebecca places Liam's small little body in his mother's arms for the first time...Patrick kneeling beside her breaks down at the sight..._**

**Nurse:** "I will give you a few minutes...I don't want to leave for too long in case something happens."

**Patrick:** "Thank you," _he says choked up._

_**Sabrina is in awe at the little life in her arms and is unable to speak.**_

**Patrick**: "He's just beautiful babe," _he smiles admiring his son, kissing her cheek._

**Sabrina: **"He looks just like his handsome daddy," _she finally smiles._..."Oh my god...Patrick!"

**Patrick**: "What is it?" _He asks nervously._

**Sabrina: **"Look? His lips are blue...get the NURSE!".

**Sabrina:** "Liam, please baby, please," _she cries as Patrick runs to get the nurse. _

**Nurse: "**We need to get him under the florescent lights...I'm sorry Mrs. Drake...I shouldn't have left you that long."

**Sabrina: "**What is happening to him?" _She cries? "_His whole body is turning blue too...Patrick!" _ She screams!_

**Nurse:** "Okay, he's under the lights...his breathing is scattered, but the lights should warm him up in no time."

**Patrick:** "What now?"

**Nurse: **"Sir, all we can do now is wait and pray...I wish there was more I could tell you."

**Patrick**: "Sweetie, can I get you back to your room? You need to eat something and sleep."

**Sabrina: "**No way...no way in hell am I leaving him now! How could you even suggest such a thing Patrick? Not after what just happened."

**Patrick**: "The nurse is with him 24-7...if something changes she'll get us...you need to take care of yourself. Please?"

**Sabrina:** "I can't Patrick, I'm sorry, but I just can't leave him,"_she falls to her knees..._

**Patrick:** "Hey...okay," _he says picking her up_..."I totally hear you...than I'm not leaving either."

**Patrick**: "Liam...do you know how much your mommy and I love you? Please, little guy...feel our strength and use as much of it as you need to come back to us."

**Sabrina: **"Patrick, look! His color is back,"_she smiles for the first time in days._

**Patrick:** "That's it son...I know you can hear daddy...keep doing what you're doing and I promise you'll be out of here in no time. I'll get the nurse to check his vitals."

**Sabrina:** "Okay"...she kisses Patrick on his way out. "I love you," _she smiles holding her sons hand. _

**Patrick: "**I love you too," _he kisses her again..."_He'll be okay...I know it".._.Sabrina shakes her head in agreement. _

_**A few days go by and Sabrina is able to be released and go home.**_

**Sabrina:** "Patrick...I'm afraid to leave him," _she cries as he holds his wife. "_What if something happens to him while we're not here?"

**Patrick: "**Hey, I know and so am I, but you know what...he's in good hands and you need to get home and see the kids...it's been a couple weeks...The kids keep asking for you. It's not fair to them that they haven't see you or hardly me for that matter."

**Sabrina**: "I know, you're right...I do miss Noah and Emma so much...Okay, let's go...While I have the nerve, let's go home," _she manages a smile._

**Patrick: "**That's my girl," _he says kissing her getting her suit case. _

**Emma:** "Where is mommy and daddy?" _She asks anxiously waiting for them to come home._

**Anna: "**They should be on their way angel,_" she says holding Noah. _

**Emma: "**I wish my baby brother can come home too," _she says sadly sitting on the couch. _

**Anna:** "I know baby...But he's where he belongs right now so he can get better to come home. Oh, did you hear that? I think they're here!"

_**Emma looks out the window and opens the door excited to see Sabrina and Patrick. **_

**Emma**: "Sabrina!" _She shouts _

**Sabrina: **Hi baby! _She says picking her stepdaughter up and hugging her..._."Mommy missed you like crazy," _she says with tears. _

**Emma:** "I missed you so much!"_ She says still hugging her not wanting to let go. _

**Sabrina: **"Were you a good girl for grandma?"

**Anna**: "She always is".._..she smiles..._."Welcome home Sabrina."

**Sabrina:** _(Patrick closes the door behind them)_ "Thank you...Hey little guy," _she says unable to hold her tears in. Anna hands Noah to her. _

**Anna**: "He just had a bottle and a new diaper, so he should be good for awhile, she smiles...I'm going to let you guys get reacquainted, Patrick...if you need me...

**Patrick:** "Thanks for everything Anna."

**Anna: "**My pleasure," _she hugs Emma and quietly leaves the Drake house. _

**Emma:** "How's my baby brother?"_ She asks sadly_..."I want him to come home...why couldn't he come with you?"

**Patrick**: "Come here baby," _he sits her on the couch next to him and Sabrina with Noah. _

**Emma: "**When can I see him?"

**Patrick**: "I know you want to meet Liam, sweetie"..._he says moving her hair out of her face._..."Mommy and I want you too meet him too, but you know what...he's still very very tiny and the doctors don't want too many visitors besides me and mommy. He needs to stay at the hospital in order to get stronger, he explains trying not to break down in tears. We promise, as soon as he's healthy enough you will be the first person who can see him...deal?!"

**Emma:** "Deal!" _She high fives Patrick and gets up._

**Patrick**: "Where you going?"

**Emma**: "I'm going to make a get well card for Liam," _she smiles._

**Sabrina: "**That's very sweet my love! I think that would help Liam a lot!" _Emma gives Sabrina a hug and Noah a kiss and goes to her room. _

**Patrick: "**She's amazing!"

**Sabrina**: "She really is," _she falls apart._

**Patrick:** "Here...Noah, come to daddy..._.Sabrina hands him to Patrick and he takes him to his room._

**Sabrina:** "I'm sorry, "_she says as Patrick returns...he sits with her and snuggles with her on the couch._

**Patrick**: "I know...it's okay"..._.He holds her and lets her cry...she falls asleep and he carries her to their bed._


	39. Chapter 39

**_A few months have gone by and every day Liam gets a little bit stronger giving Patrick & Sabrina more hope for their son..._**

**Patrick:** "Epiphany, hey...since Liam is doing so much better would it be possible for Emma to visit? She's been bugging us to meet her brother and now that he's not in so much danger I'd love to be able to bring her in."

**Epiphany: **"Well, I'll double check with Dr. Chen, but as long as she isn't sick or anything, I don't see why she couldn't."

**Sabrina: **"That would be fantastic!" _She smiles_..."How are his lungs doing these days?"

**Epiphany: **"Much better...they are almost fully grown to where they need to be...if he keeps this pace up, he'll get to leave the hospital soon!" _She smiles_.

**Sabrina: **"Really?! Wow! See little guy, mommy and daddy knew you could pull through this!" _She smiles._

**Felix:** "Knock, knock..."

**Sabrina:** "Hey you!" _She hugs her best friend.._..."look whose awake," _she smiles._

**Felix: **"Hey little guy! You're looking fantastic!"

**Patrick:** "He is isn't he?! Actually, since you are here...I'm going to go and pick Emma up from day care and bring her in to meet her little brother...Epiphany said she would be able to and she's been asking everyday to meet Liam," _he smiles getting up._

**Felix: **"Ummmm, wait..."

**Patrick: **"Why? What's wrong?"

**Felix: **"Nothing, well, at least I don't think so..."

**Sabrina**: "Felix...what?"

**Felix: **"I went to go and check on Emma a little while ago and one of the teachers told me that Robin had come and picked her up...no one told you?"

**Patrick: **"No!" _He says angrily. "_Unless I missed a phone call,"_ he checks his phone, but doesn't see any missed calls. _

**Sabrina: **"Did anyone leave you a message Patrick?"

**Patrick: **"No...I don't know why Robin would just pick her up and not call me...she knows I'm here...I'm going to find out what's going on...I'll be back soon...you guys okay?"

**Sabrina:** "Yea, of course...go see what Robin is up too now! We'll be here when you get back. "

**_Epiphany comes back in..._**

**Epiphany**: "Did Drake, Jr. go to get Emma? Dr. Chen said he could bring her in whenever he wants."

**Sabrina: **"He was going to go and get her, but Robin decided to pick her up and not tell anyone."

**Epiphany: **"Oh, well, that is not going to make Drake, Jr. happy...no wonder he looked angry when I saw him get on the elevator."

**Felix:** "Yea, you could say that," _he laughs_.

**Epiphany:** "Sabrina it's time for Liam's bottle," _she says shaking the bottle._

**Sabrina:** "Great!" _She gently picks up Liam who she is now able to hold whenever she wants...he is out of the danger zone and on his way to being released._

**Felix: **"I'll let you two beauties bond," _he smiles kissing Sabrina's forehead..._

**Sabrina:** "Can you go and check on Patrick and make sure Anna hasn't arrested my husband,"_ she laughs..._

**Felix: **"I was on my way to do just that!"

**_Felix runs into Patrick on his way back from daycare even angrier looking than before._**

**Felix: "**That was fast...uh oh...what?"

**Patrick:** "No one in that day care thought to call me to tell me that Robin took Emma out...There are specific instructions that Emma is NOT allowed to leave without my okay...I'm furious...I can't get a hold of Robin and Anna and Duke are not answering their phones."

**Felix**: "Okay, relax...do you think that Robin would just up and leave town? Or would she go to her mother's place with Emma?"

**Patrick**: "You're guess is as good as mine these days...Robin's head is all over the place and that's what scares me. She knows Sabrina and I are focused on Liam and can easily be distracted so she must have thought she could get away with taking Emma on the fly...which she has! But it's possible she's at Anna's."

**Felix: **"Alright...you stay here, I'll go and see if they are there and we'll take it from there...I doubt we have anything to worry about...yet..."

**Patrick:** "Thanks!" _He says tapping his phone in his hand angrily._ "I'm glad Noah is with my dad and Bobbie this week...at least she couldn't have taken him too,"_ he manages a laugh_.

**Felix**: "Good point...I'll call you."

**Patrick:** "Thanks!"

**_Back in the nursery_**

**Sabrina:** "Hey, any luck?"

**Patrick:** "Look at my boy, he's sucking that bottle dry!"

**Sabrina: "**Yea, he is! She smiles...Here, you sit with him for awhile. She hands Liam to Patrick and he enjoys sitting feeding his son. You haven't answered me...any luck on finding our daughter?"

**Patrick:** "No..._he says staring at Liam_...

**Sabrina**: "NO! Why are you here? Go find our daughter!"

**Patrick:** "Felix is checking Anna's place first."

**Sabrina: "**Oh...whew! I'm sorry...I just want to know she is okay."

**Patrick:** "I know,"_ he smiles_..."I'm sure she is, and when Felix finds Emma he'll bring her back here."

**Sabrina:** "Good...she says pacing the room."

**Patrick:** "Babe, sit down...you're going to wear a hole in the floor..."

**Sabrina**: "I can't help it...I hope Robin didn't do anything stupid like leave town without telling us."

**Patrick: "**She maybe loosing it, but I don't think that she'd go that far"..."I hope," _he whispers to himself._

**Sabrina**: "What do you mean, you hope?"

_**Patrick's phone rings**_

**Patrick:** "See, there's Felix now!" _He gently takes his phone out of his pocket while still holding Liam._ "Felix, please tell me Emma is with you."

_**There is silence on the other end of the line.**_

**Patrick:** "Felix! Tell me my daughter is with you! He says louder."

**Felix**: "I'm sorry, they weren't there!"_ He says panicking_..."now what?"

**Patrick**: "Do me a favor...meet me at my house...let yourself in...I'm on my way. If they are there you'll hopefully get to them first. I'll be there soon."

**Sabrina: **"You think Robin would go to our house?"

**_Patrick hands the baby to Sabrina._**

**Patrick**: "I mean she may have wanted to pack a few things for Emma if she planned on leaving town...there's only one way to find out."

**Sabrina**: "I'll go with you! She says placing Liam (who fell asleep) back in his crib).

**Patrick:** "Are you sure? You can stay here."

**Sabrina**: "No, I need to know what that woman plans on doing with our daughter...Epiphany can look after Liam. Now that he's out of the woods, I'm a lot more secure in leaving him."

**Patrick: **"Okay...we'll let the nurse know we'll be gone for a few hours and to call if anything changes."

**Sabrina**: "Let's go!"

**Robin's car**

**Emma: "**Mommy, where are we going?"

**Robin:** "We're going on a trip, just me and my baby girl! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

**Emma: **"Not really...I want to go home!"

**Robin:** "I am your home baby...I'm your mommy!"

**Emma: **"Daddy and Sabrina are going to worry about me!"

**Robin: "**Don't worry...I left daddy a note telling him I have you...he won't be worried," she smirks."

**Emma: **"Are you sure? Mommy I don't like lying to daddy!"

**Robin:** "Why don't you close your eyes for awhile and when we get to our destination I will wake you!"

**Emma:** "I'm not sleepy,she shouts! I want Sabrina!" _She pouts in the backseat angering Robin even more._

**Robin:** "Emma, honey...how many times do I have to tell you...I gave birth to you...NOT Sabrina...I am your mommy...not her!" _She says speeding faster._

**Patrick**: "Dammit! There not here!"

**Felix**: "Look, but they were! He sees Emma's favorite doll on the couch."_ She takes it everywhere and he knows they must have been at the house because she had it with her at day care earlier in the day. _

**Patrick: "**They couldn't have gotten far...I'm calling Anna!" _He dials Anna's phone and she finally answers._

**Anna:** "Patrick hey..."

**Patrick: **"There you are! I've been calling you all afternoon!"

**Anna: **"I saw your missed calls and was just about to call you back...is everything alright?"

**Patrick: **"Not at all...Your daughter ran off with Emma again! She managed to get her out of day are without my permission and we know they were at the house because Emma's doll is here."

**Anna**: "Say no more...I'm on my way...I'll have the entrances to the roads blocked so they can't get out of town...hopefully they haven't gotten to far...I'll put a trace on her car too."

**Patrick:** "I am sorry to put you in the middle of this again...She's your daughter and..."

**Anna: **"I'm just doing my job right now...we'll figure out the logistics later, we'll bring Emma home! I'm on my way over, don't move!"

**Patrick**: "Thank you,"_ he hangs up with Anna..."_She's on her way and blocking the roads."

**Sabrina:** "Good...Patrick...something has to give with Robin here...this is the second time she's taken our daughter...we need to take serious action against her this time...we can't keep doing this...especially with Liam coming home soon. I am so glad Noah is at your father's...if she took him too, I would be more of a wreck than I already am."

**Patrick: **"I know, come here, he hugs her...we'll figure something out...this is silly...I can't just stay here and do nothing...I'm going to drive around and look for them myself."

**Felix: "**Patrick, do you think that is a good idea?"

**Patrick:** "I don't know...I just need to do something besides wait."

**Sabrina**: "Anna is on it and she will be sure to bring Emma home...no matter the cost! If anything happened to you while you were out there, Patrick, I would completely lose it and Felix would be stuck raising our kids, she manages to joke."

**Felix:** "Oh, god...he laughs...we don't want that now do we, they all laugh...

**Patrick:** "I hate this!"

**Sabrina:** "I know...I'm sorry," _she says hugging her husband...trying to calm him down. _

**Patrick:** "She must really hate me because she keeps hurting our kids", _he cries.._."I didn't think my moving on would be an issue especially after the DVD that she made...I would never had thought my ex wife could be capable of doing things like this."

**Sabrina: **"When you want to get something you love back, you'll do anything...even if it means breaking the law. I know if I were in Robin's shoes I probably would do just about anything to get my family back, but thankfully I'm not,"_ she smiles kissing Patrick's cheek_. "We have each other...she just needs to accept it once and for all...I mean she's been back for over a year now...it's getting a bit old don't ya think?"

**Felix:** "I'd rather deal with the Britch again," _he teases and they all laugh_.

**Patrick**: "Honestly, at this point, so would I Felix...so would I! That was nothing compared to this!"

**Sabrina:** "And look at us now!" _She smiles, trying to reassure him that everything would work out like it always does._

**Patrick:** "I'm so lucky to have you in my life...I made the best decision asking you to marry me Sabrina Drake!" _He says pulling her onto his lap giving her a kiss._

**Felix:** "You sure did! How many other women would put up with as much of this crap as Bri has!?" _He teases._

**Sabrina**: "Not many, she laughs, not many! That's for sure!"

**_The doorbell rings..._**

**Patrick:** "I'll get it,"_ he opens the door..._

**Anna**: "Look who I found! _She smiles! _

**Patrick: **"Emma! Oh my god!" _He twirls her around and picks her up..._

**Sabrina: "**Em! Thank god," _she hugs her. "_Are you okay? We were so worried about you," _she kisses her cheek._

**Anna: "**We managed to find Robin's car just leaving the NY border."

**Felix:** "You guys are good! Welcome back baby-girl! He high fives Emma."

**Emma: "**Thanks!"

**Sabrina:** "Do you know where your mommy was taking you sweetheart?"

**Emma**: "No, she just said that she wanted to take me on vacation...I kept telling her I wanted to just go home that you and daddy would be worried."

**Sabrina: "**We were baby! But you're back now!" _Emma goes to Sabrina and she picks her up and holds her tight. _

**Patrick:** "Where is Robin now?"

**Anna:** "In custody...I had to arrest her."

**Patrick:** _(Winces at the thought) "_Oh, Anna...I'm sorry...that must have been just awful! Are you okay?" _He touches her shoulder._

**Anna: **"I'm better now"..._she smiles_..."I'm just glad my little Emma is back where she belongs. The woman at the station is not the daughter I know and love...she's a completely different person...I don't know my daughter anymore and I never thought she would be capable of half of what she has done,"_ she says holding back tears._

**Patrick: **"Anna, I'm so sorry...it's all my fault..."

**Anna**: "No, don't you do that, you hear...you have a beautiful family...an amazing wife and a life that Robin WANTED you to create if anything had happened to her...when we thought she died that's exactly what you did...you found Sabrina."

**Sabrina:** "We found each other,"_ she says holding her husbands hand seeing the worry in his eyes._

**Sabrina:** "Thank you for always sticking by us Anna, it means the world to me and I know if means more than that to Patrick and Emma."

**Anna:** "My pleasure," _she hugs Sabrina._..."I love you guys so much. I just wish Robin could see what a wonderful woman you really are,"_she says wiping Sabrina's tears. _

**Sabrina: "**Thank you...that means a lot coming from you,"_ she smiles._

**Anna:** "Robin may be angry at me for taking your side now, but I'm sure we'll be fine eventually...it's definitely not our first feud," _she giggles._ "Patrick, I do need you down at the station to file the report and file the complaint...do you think Emma would be up to answering some quick harmless questions just for the record?"

**Emma**: "Yea! She says excitedly wanting to do police work."

**Sabrina: "**Uh oh, looks like we have a future police woman in this house!"

**Emma: "**Just like Grandma Anna!" _She hugs her grandmother! _

**Anna: "**I do love you so much baby girl!"_ She hugs her tight_..."ready?"

**Patrick:** "As I'll ever be."

**PCPD**

**Patrick**: "Can I possibly talk to Robin? He asks Anna.

**Anna:** "If you want."

**Patrick:** "Thanks, Emma...stay here with Grandma, okay? I won't be long, I just want to say a few things to your mommy."

**Emma:** "Okay,"_ she shakes her head and hugs Anna._

**Anna:** "She is right in that holding room there," _she points across the hall._

**_Patrick goes into the interrogation room. _**

**Robin: "**Oh, Diane! Thank god! What took?" _She stops cold when she realizes it was not Diane but Patrick._

**Robin**: "Patrick..."

**Patrick: "**Robin," _He says giving his ex-wife a stern look..."_how could you?"

**Robin: **"I just wanted to," she stops and begins to cry.

**Patrick:** "Uh ah...no...the crying thing will not work this time...You've given me no choice Robin...I have to file these charges against you..."

**Robin:** "Your wife put you up to this didn't she?"

**Patrick:** "NO!" _He yells._.."Sabrina had very little say in this decision...yes, she agrees but it's only because this is the 3rd incident that's occurred with our kids and someone needs to take steps to protect them, even if that someone has to be me...I never thought you would sink to this level."

**Robin**: "Patrick, please...you have no idea how much I've been through...since I've been kidnapped and taken from my family...which used to include you!"

**Patrick: "**Oh, believe me",_ he laughs out of frustration._..."You think I don't know what it's been like. I've been through my own hell since I thought you died 2 years ago. I won't get into all of that because you already know about the drugs and the situation with Britt...Robin...If I hadn't watched that DVD you made me and found out that you wanted me to find and I quote "Someone to love!" God only knows where I would be right now...and then all of a sudden I find out you really are alive which, yes, I was so happy about but on the same token, I had already fallen in love with Sabrina...had gotten married and made a life together with her...the things you have done as a result do not add up to the woman I used to love...I don't understand why you hold such a grudge against my wife. You really have no idea what she has done for me or for that matter Emma...which is why I am petitioning the court for sole custody of our daughter."

**Robin**: "What!? Patrick, NO! You can't do that! You cannot take my little girl away from me!"

**Patrick:** "Too late! Alexis already filed the papers today...Sabrina will be adopting Emma as her own and you will never be able to be near her again"..._.he says tears forming._

**Robin**: "You need my okay for that don't you?"_ She says in tears._

**Patrick: "**Nope! Alexis had an emergency child removal petitioned to the judge and it was granted as a result of the charges against you and for the simple fact that the judge finds that you are unstable."

**Robin:** "Patrick, what has happened to us!?"_ She cries reaching for his hand, but he pulls away. _

**Patrick**: "I wish I knew Robin...I really wish I knew," _he pauses_..."I have to get my daughter home."

**Robin**: "Our daughter," _she says loudly so everyone can hear as Patrick opened the door..."_OUR DAUGHTER! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS PATRICK...You WON'T!"


	40. Chapter 40

**PCPD**

_**Alexis sees Patrick and stops to update him on the petition.**_

**Alexis: "**Patrick, I'm glad your here."

**Patrick:** "Hey, what's going on?" _He asks worriedly. _

**Alexis:** "I need to speak to you in private."

**Patrick: "**Um, ok...Anna, can you take Emma home for me? Sabrina is there, I'd appreciate it."

**Anna: "**Of course," she sees Alexis's face of concern."

**Emma:** "Is everything okay?"

**Patrick:** "Of course babe...I just have to talk to Alexis about some grown up things...everything is fine." _He gives her a kiss._

**Alexis:** "Let's sit..."

**Patrick: **"Alexis...just tell me...I don't like the look on your face right now..."

**Alexis:** "The judge denied our petition."

**Patrick: **"What?! That's crazy!"

**Alexis:** "I'm so sorry...I thought we had this in the bag!"

**Patrick: **"What now?"

**Alexis: "**We go to trial."

**Patrick: **"Oh man! That's exactly what I didn't want...I already have Robin facing trial for the kidnapping and other hell she's put my family through... I need to talk to Sabrina..."

**Alexis**: "Of course...I know Sabrina wants to adopt Emma as her own. We'll get there, it's just going to take a little longer than we expected or hoped."

**Patrick:** "Thanks Alexis...I'll be in touch!"

**Drake residence**

**_Sabrina paces waiting for Patrick to return with good news. She hears keys in the door and opens the door. _**

**Sabrina: **"Patrick!" _She hugs her husband_. "I've been so worried."

**Patrick: **"We didn't get the petition,"_he says it quickly. _

**Sabrina: **"No!"_ She cries_..."What happened? I thought we had it!" _She says with tears._

**Patrick:** "Come here," _he says taking her to the couch._..."Alexis said the judge wants to hear from both sides..."

**Sabrina:** "Trial? Really? We can't put Emma through that,"_ she sighs out of frustration. _

**Patrick: **"That's why I told Alexis I needed to talk to you...There is nothing more that I want than for you to legally be Emma's mom"..._he takes her hands._..."after everything that Robin has put us through, I say we fight for our daughter!" _He smiles._

**Sabrina:** _(Surprised) "_Are you sure about this? It could get ugly."

**Patrick: **"There really isn't much parenting Robin can do from a jail cell...I just think this is precautionary on the judge's part. He probably wants to protect his butt and hear both sides before making such a rash decision."

**Sabrina:** "I love you so much!_ She kisses him_..."alright then...trial it is!"

**Patrick: **"That's my girl!" _He kisses her back..._."How's Noah?"_ He asks moving her hair._

**Sabrina:** "Sleeping...Oh! Epiphany called," _she smiles._

**Patrick:** "Yea..._his eyes widen with excitement_...what did she say?"

**Sabrina: **"Oh, just that we can take Liam HOME!"_ She says excitedly! _

**Patrick: "**Really?!" _He gasps happily!_

**Sabrina:** "Would I lie to my husband,"_ she playfully slaps his shoulder! _

**Patrick:** "Ummmm, No! I would think not,"_ he jokes_..._.this is the BEST news I've heard all day!_

**Sabrina:** "I can't wait for all our children to be under on roof!"_ She smiles...kissing her husband! _

**Patrick: **"I love the sound of that! He smiles as they snuggle on the couch."

_**Liam has been home for a few days and Sabrina and Patrick have taken off of work to make sure that he adjusts normally and that there are no set backs...Alexis prepares them for the custody trial.**_

**Alexis: **"He is beautiful," she says admiring Liam..."You've had a rough road little guy! But you made it! She smiles at Patrick and Sabrina."

**Patrick: **"He really has...it's too bad he can't tesitfy," he jokes.

**Sabrina: **"Patrick!"..._she shakes her head_..."So," _she exhales rocking Liam_..."What is the plan?"

_**They all sit on the couch.**_

**Alexis**: "Well, each of you will testify and explain your side of the story and why you want this petition granted."

**Patrick: "**And? There's more, I can see it in your eyes...Alexis what?"

**Alexis:** "There is something that can boost this on our side even more,"_ she says with hesitation. _

**Sabrina: **"And that would be?"

**Alexis:** "I suggest we have Emma testify against Robin," _she flinches. _

**_They are all quiet and Sabrina and Patrick look at each other. _**

**Sabrina:** "What kind of questions would they ask her? I don't want to scare my daughter thinking that she has to choose who she loves more," _she gets teary_. "This is what I was afraid of," _she says looking at Liam. _

**Patrick:** "I agree with my wife...is there any way around this?"

**Alexis:** "To be honest, I think this is our best shot right now. If we have Emma just explain what Robin had done to her the first time and second time she was taken it would work in our favor...we don't need her right now...we already have Elizabeth, Epiphany, Felix and even Anna and Duke on our side...we can start with them. But I would eventually like to call Emma to the stand. The judge has a soft spot when it comes to children who testify."

**Patrick:** "Emma, can you come here please,"_ he calls his daughter who was playing in her room. _

**Emma comes out**

**Patrick:** "Come here love," _he sits her on his lap._..."You remember Alexis right?"

**_Emma shakes her head yes. _**

**Alexis**: "Hi Emma! Are you so excited that your baby brother is home?"

**Emma: **"Absolutely! Isn't he cute!" She smiles at him."

**Alexis:** "He certainly is."

**Patrick: **"Mommy and daddy need you to do a big favor for us"..._he says nervously_..."It's kind of a grown up thing to do but we need your help and know that you can handle it."

**_Sabrina shakes her head to tell him he's doing a good job explaining so far. _**

**Emma: "**What do you need?" _She asks cutely. _

**Sabrina:** "We need you to tell the judge what happened when your mommy took you from us the first time and the second time...do you think you would be able to answer a couple of questions sitting in a big chair in the court house?"

**Emma: **(_Pauses, thinking_) "Hmmmmm..."

**Patrick:** "Do you understand what Sabrina said babe?"

**Emma:** "I think so...you want me to tell the judge about the bad things mommy did to our family," _she says sadly. _

**Alexis**: "That's exactly right sweetie. We promise they will be easy questions, and the minute you feel scared or uncomfortable up on the stand you just let us know and we'll stop...okay?"

**Emma: **"Okay!"

_**Patrick and Sabrina take a sigh of relief...**_

**Sabrina: **"I'm going to put Liam in his crib...be right back"...s_he kneels to Emma_..."I'm so proud of you angel," _she kisses her daughters head trying to hold back tears. _

**Patrick**: "So am I Emma."

**Emma**: "Is this for Sabrina to become my new mommy for real?"_ She asks surprising Alexis._

**Patrick: "**It is, yes."

**Alexis: **"Wow...she is so smart! That's exactly what it is for sweetie. Maybe you should become an attorney when you grow up!" She teases, tickling her.

**Emma: **"That's what Uncle Felix said once!"

**Patrick: "**Well, you would make an excellent one that's for sure," _he says tickling her,_ "You love asking lots of questions!" _He says and they all laugh_. "When is the trial?"

**Alexis: "**In one week from today."

**Patrick: "**Thank you Alexis...for everything."

**Alexis**: "Thank me when we win!" _She winks!_ "See you soon."

**PCPD**

**Diane: **"Robin, we are running out of time my dear."

**Robin:** "I know...how am I going to get custody of my daughter when I am stuck in this hell hole...Is there a way out of this that doesn't include jail."

**Diane**: "We can plead insanity".._..she says bluntly_..."that would result in psychiatric treatment and 24-7 observation."

**Robin:** "Diane...I already was in Shady Brook the first time..."

**Diane: "**They would just lengthen your stay and you would serve your time in there. It's not looking good Robin...Patrick has a hand full of people testifying on his behalf for custody of your daughter."

**Robin:** "Like who?" _She asks curiously._

**Diane:** "The witness list includes Epiphany, Felix, Elizabeth..."

**Robin:** "Elizabeth?" _She says sadly._..."Who else?"

**Diane:** "I don't think you want to know,"_ she says with hesitation not wanting to tell her about Anna and Duke. _

**Robin:** "Diane, who else?" _She asks sternly._

**Diane: **Alright...well, um...the ummm, Commissioner and her boyfriend."

**_Robin is stunned and becomes emotional. _**

**Robin**: **"**This is unbelievable...I need to speak to my mother!"

**Diane:** "I'll send her in,"_ she replies_..."I'm going to go and talk with Mac and Felicia and Maxie and ask if they will testify for you. I'll be in touch."

**Robin:**_(to herself) "_I can't even believe any of this is happening right now...Damn Orbrecht and Faison have ruined my life!" _She cries. _

**Anna: "**Robin...you wanted to see me?"

**Robin:** "Mom...How could you?"

**Anna:** "I'm sorry love..."

Robin: "No, don't call me that ever! I can't believe my own mother would testify against her daughter." _She cries._

**Anna: **"I have to do what's best for my granddaughter...and I believe right now she is safer with Sabrina and Patrick."

**Robin**: "You really would think that I would hurt my own daughter?"

**Anna:** "Robin, honestly, I don't know what to think when it comes to you anymore,"_she sits down_. "I've been put in a completely horrible position. Do I really think you would hurt Emma, no!"_ She says loudly, "b_ut ever since Patrick and Sabrina got married you've been flying off the deep end. One minute you say you're happy for them, and the next you take their children and kidnap them...and then of all possible things you crash into Sabrina's car while she is 7 months pregnant causing her to deliver Liam 3 months early. I know this is not the daughter I raised to cause so much pain to the people she claims to love."

**Robin: **"Exactly, it's not me! Mom, I was the one kidnapped and taken from my family almost 3 years ago...forced to miss moments with my daughter and husband I will never get back, ever. Do you know how hard that was for me? I was forced to find that stupid cure for Jerry, locked in some lab in Greece and now I'm the one paying for it...it's not fair! Not only that but my own mother has turned against me!"

**Anna: "**Oh angel, I haven't turned against you...I'm simply trying to help you."

**Robin:** "Help me?! Help me?! How is telling a judge that you feel that my own daughter would be safer with a stranger than with her own mother?"

**Anna:** "First of all, Sabrina is not a stranger and second, if it wasn't for Sabrina, Patrick and Emma would be god knows where right now, that is why I'm testifying on Patrick's behalf not because I don't love you or trust you, but because of the life they have built...at your request I might add..."

**Robin: **I made that request when I thought I was dying! I never died in that explosion! No one seems to get that! I wish I never made that damn DVD! It keeps coming back to haunt me!" _She shouts!_

**Anna: "**Don't you want Patrick to be happy?"

**Robin: **"Of course, but I wanted it to be with me...not her! And the fact that she is trying to take my daughter, my own flesh and blood away from me, hurts!" _She cries._

**Anna:** I'm sorry sweetie...she tries to hug Robin but she pushes her away...I wish there was something I can do."

**Robin**: Talk Patrick into changing his mind about the custody suit,_ she says in tears._

**Anna:** "I can't do that," _she says with her head down_...".I just can't,"_ she cries desperately wanting to reach out to her daughter. _

**Robin:** "Than I guess there's nothing more to say...'Please leave,"_she cries, opening the door._


	41. Chapter 41

_**All rise for the Honorable Judge Walters entering the court...everybody rises and the judge hits the gavel on his bench. **_

**Judge: **"Good morning...we are here this morning to hear from both sides of this custody suit. and Ms. Miller, are you ready to begin?"

**Diane & Alexis:** "We are your Honor."

**Judge**: "Please begin with your first witness."

**Alexis: "**Thank you, your Honor...I would like to call Ms. Elizabeth Webber to the stand. _Elizabeth stands and goes over to tell her side of the story. _

**Bailiff: **"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

**Elizabeth:** "I do."

**Alexis:** "Ms. Webber, can you please tell the court why you believe that Miss Emma Grace Scoropio-Drake would be best taken care of by her father and step-mother, Dr. Patrick Drake and Mrs. Sabrina Drake."

**Elizabeth:** "Sure...well, I've known both Patrick and Robin personally and professionally for over a decade. I know that they both love their daughter very much and are committed to making Emma happy. On that note, the reason I feel that Emma is more secure with Patrick and Sabrina has to do with their stable home life. They currently have two children of their own. They are excellent parents and love their children very much. They are also very well respected in our work community at the hospital where they both have prominent practices. Patrick, being the top neurosurgeon in the country and Sabrina being one of the best nurses to come to Port Charles in quite some time, she smiles at her friend who winks back to Elizabeth. I believe with all my heart that Sabrina will love Emma as if she were her own. She already does."

**Alexis:** "Do you feel that Emma is in any potential danger if she were to be placed in the care of her mother, Dr. Robin Scorpio?"

**Elizabeth:** "Danger, no...I feel that her mental state is not where it should be and for that reason I feel that Emma would be better suited in the care of her father and step-mother."

**Alexis: **"Thank you Ms. Webber, no further questions."

**Judge:** "You may step down. Ms. Miller, your witness?"

**Diane: **"Your Honor, I would like to call Dr. Robin Scorpio to the stand."

**_Patrick leans over to Alexis_**

**Patrick:** "She's calling Robin already?"

**Alexis: **"I guess...it's not smart in strategy to call her so fast, she whispers back...let's just see what happens.

**_Bailiff reads Robin her rights._**

**Diane:** "Dr. Scorpio, we are here today to tell the court why you should be awarded custody of your daughter, Emma Grace Scorpio Drake."

**Robin: **"Plain and simple...I was kidnapped, held against my will, kept from my family...for almost 3 years, now I am paying for it. My daughter belongs with her mother...the woman who gave birth to her. The only reason we are here is because of my kidnapping. Had I not been taken, I would still be married to Patrick and none of this would be happening, but sadly it is. I don't deserve to be taken from my daughter and I don't believe I am a danger to her whatsoever. My actions were caused by Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and I believe I can be cured with therapy. I am not a threat to Emma and never will be. I love her more than anything in this world."

**Diane**: "Is that all?"

**Robin**: "Yes...that's all..."

**Diane: **"No further questions."

**Judge**: "Ms. Davis, would you like to cross examine this witness?"

**Alexis**: "Yes...I would your Honor," _she stands and walks over to the witness stand. _Robin, do you doubt that Sabrina Drake loves your daughter?"

**Robin**: "Not at all...I know that she does."

**Alexis: **"Don't you agree, then, that for now, at least...she would be taken very good care of while you were away?"

**Diane:** "Objection...speculative."

**Judge**: "Sustained...Ms. Davis, please refraise your question."

**Alexis: **"My apologies...Robin...Your ex husband, Dr. Patrick Drake,_ she points to him_, has been an excellent father to Emma has he not?"

**Robin:** "Absolutely wonderful, yes," _she puts her head down and tears form. _

**Alexis:** "Than, my question is, do you trust him enough to make the right choices for your daughter while you are unable too?"

**Robin: **_(pauses)_ "I, um...yes, of course I do," _she finally answers._

**Alexis:** "No further questions."

**Robin steps down.**

**Judge: **"We will take a 15 minute recess...he bangs his gavel."

**Bailiff: **"All rise!"

_**Everyone stands and leaves the court room for a break.**_

**Patrick:** "Hey, you okay?"_ He tries getting Sabrina's attention..."_Hey", _he taps her shoulder to snap her out of it._

**Sabrina:** "Oh, hey...Yea, I'm okay..."

**Patrick:** "Where were you just now?" _He says stroking her hair._

**Sabrina: **(sighs) "I was having second thoughts."

**Patrick:** About?

**Sabrina**: "I think that we should drop the other charges...Patrick, Robin did have a point."

**Patrick: **"That was Diane's point bringing her on the stand so early...she's trying to manipulate our feelings babe..."

**Sabrina:** "And it worked...Patrick, listen to me..._she takes his hand.._.I happen to believe that Robin was suffering from PTSD after being returned home...that can cause all kinds of hell in your brain. I still want custody of Emma, yes...more than anything in this world, but I think Robin needs psychiatric help and not jail time. Do you think we can get Alexis to drop the kidnapping and hit and run and all the other charges? Before it's too late?"

**Patrick**: "Are you really sure you want to do that? You were the one who insisted on it and I have to agree...babe she's put us through hell and back. Who can't say she won't do it again. She's the reason Liam was born 3 months early."

**Sabrina: **"Patrick, I know...believe me, I know...and I thought I wanted her to pay for her actions, but she's really paying enough as it is not being able to be near Emma," _she says with tears_..."I don't know, this is just all hitting me and I just."

_**Patrick hugs his wife and holds her close to calm her down.**_

**Alexis:** "Is everything okay?"

**Patrick:** "Actually, we were just talking."

**Alexis: **"About?"

**Patrick:** "We still want the custody suit to continue, but do you think we can revoke the other complaints against Robin before it's too late?"

**Alexis**: "Why would you want to do that?"

**Sabrina**: "I believe Robin needs psychiatric help...not jail,"_ she says clearing her face. _

**Alexis:** "I can see what I can do, but it might be too late...I already filed the paperwork last week...let's finish up today and we'll take it from there..."

**Bailiff:** "All rise."

**Alexis:** "I'd like to call my next witness, Miss Emma Grace Scropio-Drake..._Felix brings Emma into the court room._

**Robin:** "What!?"

**Diane**: "I object! This is outrageous!"

**Robin: "**She's just a little girl, she doesn't know what is going on here!"

**Judge**: "SILENCE!"_ He bangs his gavel on the bench. "_Silence in my court room. "

**Diane:** "Your honor, sir...Emma was not on the list of witnesses that was sent to me."

**Alexis**: "That's why they call it a surprise witness," _she mocks.  
_

**Judge:** "It's alright...she can testify..."

**Alexis**: "Hi Emma,"_ she says talking gently to her as Felix brings her to the stand and sits with her._

**Emma: "**Hi!"_ She smiles._

**Alexis:** Thank you for helping and being such a big girl today...

**Emma**: "Your welcome, _she says cutely_," _the judge smiles..._

**Alexis:** "Do you mind telling us what happened when you were taken from your daddy and Sabrina both times?" _She is careful at how she states the question._

**Emma:** "At first I was happy to see my mommy because she was gone for such a long time," _everyone gets teary_..."but one day I was home and she was came over to see me and my little brother Noah to see if we were okay...Liam wasn't born yet,"_ she smiles at the judge who smiles at her back..."_she said we were going on a trip but I said why does Noah have to come and she said because I want to make Sabrina worry,"_ she says sadly..."_I didn't want to go but she said I had too...so I did...we were gone a long time and then when daddy found me mommy had already hurt Sabrina," she starts crying.

_**Sabrina jumps up from her chair and runs to the bench...**_

**Sabrina:** "We can't let her continue she's too upset," _she cries..._

**Judge: **"Mrs. Drake, please...have a seat...I'll take care of this..."

**Sabrina:** "But, your Honor..."

_**Patrick stares at his wife to obey the judge.  
**_

**Sabrina**: "Okay...I'm sorry...I was just concerned for my daughter..._she says, stroking Emma's hair_..."You okay sweetie?" _She kisses her forehead._

**Emma: "**I can continue...I'm okay,_" she smiles. _

**Alexis:** "Okay...that's a girl, Sabrina please...we'll be finished soon, really."

_**Sabrina steps down and Robin stares at her with anger.**_

**Robin: **"She's my daughter you BITCH! NOT YOURS!" _She reaches and lunges towards Sabrina to hit her. _

**Diane:** "ROBIN! She pulls her back, are you crazy!?"

**Sabrina**: "Probably! She needs help! Your honor, if I may request Ms. Scorpio be placed in psychiatric care and drop the other charges against her...in light of what just happened you have to agree she is unstable and completely unfit to be anywhere near Emma."_ Emma had run by Sabrina and clutched to her knee, petrified._

**Judge**: "Sighs out of frustration! Listen, we'll break for today. I will sit on your request Mrs. Drake, and we will reconvene tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. I suggest you all get your act together. We are adjourned."

_**They all rise and everyone leaves...Robin is taken back to her cell in tears.**_

**Sabrina**: "Patrick, we need to get Emma home! She's shaking," _she cries, picking her up as Emma wraps her arms around Sabrina's neck._

**Alexis:** "You did such a great job today Emma," she says rubbing her back trying to console her..."I am so proud of you!"

**Patrick: "**So are we! Let's get you home babe." _He says trying not to worry._

_**Patrick and Sabrina leave the courthouse and take Emma home. **_

_**Drake residence**_

**Sabrina:** "Patrick, Emma hasn't said anything since we left the courthouse, "_she says worriedly._

**Patrick:** "I know, I'm a little worried, but let's just see how she is after her nap."

**Sabrina:** "Your dad was bringing Noah home today have you heard from him?"

_**Patrick checks his phone for any missed messages and sees that there was one from his dad.**_

**Patrick**: "He said that they should be home within the hour, he looks at his watch."

**Sabrina**: "Okay...good...maybe he wouldn't mind staying with Emma tomorrow while we are in court?"

**Patrick: **"Emma, sweetie...would you like Grandpa to stay with you tomorrow?"

**_There is no response...Patrick looks at Sabrina with worry._**

**Sabrina: **"Let's get her to bed for a nap, maybe she'll feel better after she rests. Come on sweetheart, _Emma clutches Sabrina tight not wanting to let go...Sabrina looks at Patrick._

**Patrick:** "I've never seen her like this," _he says to himself with worry._

_**The doorbell rings.**_

**Noah:** "Hey, here's my name sake safe and sound," _he jokes._

_**Patrick just stares at his son smiling.**_

**Noah**: "Hey...earth to my son! Can we come in? It's freezing!"

**Patrick:** "Oh, of course, yea, here...I'll take him."

**Noah: "**He slept the whole way," he brags.

**Patrick:** "That's great...he must be ready for a bottle...I'll fix one for him."

**Noah**: "He's having one right now son...hey...are you okay? You are acting strange even for you. What's going on?" _They both sit._

**Patrick: **"We had the first round of court today."

**Noah:** "And? How'd it go?"

**Patrick:** "As you can tell from my expression not well."

**_Patrick explains everything that went on in court and Emma's reaction. _**

**Noah: **Oh son...wow, I'm sorry. Do you think it's going in our favor?"

**_Patrick shrugs his shoulders._**

**Patrick**: "Honestly dad...I have no clue, but the judge is going over Sabrina's request to drop the other charges. We'll find out tomorrow."

**Noah:** "I'm staying! You need my support in that court room son."

**Patrick:** "I'm glad that your staying, but I really need you to stay here with Emma and the boys...if you don't mind? I can't put Emma through watching anymore of that fiasco...especially if she is not responsive when she wakes up," _he breaks down. _

**Noah: "**I'm sure she'll be as good as new in the morning Patrick, he tries to reassure him.

**Sabrina returns**

**Noah: "**There's my beautiful daughter-in-law," _he says giving her a big hug._

**Sabrina: **"It's so good to see you!" _She forces a smile. "_There's my baby boy!" _She picks up Noah who was playing in his car seat_. "Was he good for you guys? I hope!"

**Noah: **"He always is...Bobbie just loves when he comes to visit! _He smiles_. And so does Grandpa!"

**Sabrina:** "I gather my husband filled you in on the events of the day?"

Noah: "He did, he says solemnly. He did. I'm here to stay as long as you need me!"

**Sabrina: **"Oh really!? That's fantastic!" _She hugs him again_. "We could really use another set of hands for a few days she finally smiles. You can have our room," _she offers._

**Noah: "**Oh, no no...I booked a room at the Metro for a few days. But thanks! I'm going to head there now...I'll be back first thing in the morning!"

**Sabrina: **"Emma will be happy to see you,"_ she smiles, opening the door for her father-in-law._

**Noah: "**As will I! Try not to worry too much you two!" _He winks, "_Love you!" _He leaves for the night and heads to the Metro._


End file.
